The Life of a Secretary ::STORY IS ON WATTPAD IGiveUntoUHolyWater::
by Anonymousy girl
Summary: Kisara Strife is a girl with a tragic past, desperate to keep things hidden she aspires for great heights, only to have it nearly crashing down. Can she balance the love of her life, her crush, high school, all while being the best secretary in the world? Blueshipping, Peachshipping, RebeccaXMokuba, Pleashipping, a lot of OCs, Read this Story, and funky villains.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting, I've decided to redo the story because I just realized how badly written some parts were. I thank 'She Who Loves Pineapples' for pointing this out because now I realize what's in my stories is what I was accusing others of. Enjoy the re-written story, and see if you can spot any differences (if any!)**_

* * *

The girl sighed as she ran her hand through her long, dark ivory black hair. Here she was at the place where not only herself, but a lot of people could only dream to be. The taxi that had dropped her off here had long been gone, seeing as rush hour was starting to kick in. At first her steps were timid but then she started converting into her normal long stride towards the building. As she opened the door the sounds of the city soon faded into a rumble and the sounds of people and phones took its place. She walked into a line with another group of people and waited her turn. Soon enough she reached the front of the line. "These are my papers." she said with a smile, handing them to the receptionist. After a quick look over the receptionist handed her back the paper and pointed to a group standing near the elevators. "You'll be leaving shortly." the receptionist informed the girl as she headed off to her group.  
A few more people joined them before a lady came down from the elevator. "Hello everyone, my name is Nishioka Anii, I will be helping you all settle in (hopefully) and find a secretary who you will be happy to work with (and who will want to work with you). Please follow me into the elevator." Nishioka said pleasantly. The girl stared at the secretary. She seemed nice enough and she certainly was tall, at about five feet seven inches give or take. Nishioka's hair was a pleasant honey brown, and in the sunlight it even looked golden. Her hair was just passed her shoulders and was in beach curls with bangs framing her face. She was wearing a classy gray dress that was mid thigh with a black belt. She had diamond stud earrings complemented by her diamond necklace.  
The girl wasn't exactly listening to Ms. Anii per se, but she did hear her say "absolutely _**no**_ relationships at work" and "if you value your potential job here, then _**do not**_ do anything that's not work related" and so on. She ran her hand through her black hair as looked out of the window. The elevator apparently had a view of the city. 'Classy.' she thought before taking notice of herself in the shimmering polished glass. She took notice of her hair, straightened with a slight wave in it, her gold earrings (which were probably not half as real as Ms. Anii's), her light baby blue dress (similar to a secretary dress except it's all one color), and her matching light baby blue heels. 'I hope I look professional enough.' she thought, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 _ **(A/N: I know normally people depict Seto's office on the top floor but I'm not exactly sure if it was on it's own up there, but in this story it isn't. So, yes, please do not flame I know the inaccuracy of this story but isn't that what fanfics are all about?)**_

The doors of the elevator opened up to the bustling of individual cubicles. "Follow me!" Nishioka said heartily. The group followed her down the aisle of cubicles.  
'I feel like I'm in the Red Sea of Cubicles.' the girl thought, noticing the abundance of them. Nishioka led them to the biggest offices. "This is my office, and through that doorway," she said, pointing at the doorway of the back wall, "is where our boss works."

The girl took notice that there was no door and the back wall was entirely glass. Also the back room seemed devoid of its owner. Ms. Anii coughed. "Sorry!" she squeaked, turning her attention back to the patient secretary.

"As I was saying," Ms. Anii started, her voice full with amusement, "One of you, will be lucky enough to work with me as well as the boss. All of you will in point of time see him but my assistant will be meeting directly with him everyday so I do _**not**_ need any squeamish fan girls. _**Okay**_?"  
The girls nodded. "Moving on, there will be one of you per floor. I'm not saying that there will be a new assistant for every floor, just for some. Here's my phone number in case you need any help. I'll be right back after I phone for some of the other secretaries to come up here." Nishioka said, going around the other side of her desk and picking up the phone.

She listened to the seemingly endless chatter of her cohorts as they talked about the situation. "I wouldn't be surprised if I was picked, after all, I'm not a girl so I can't fan girl. But Ms. Anii is fine." a guy whistled

"I hope I get picked. I'm just to beautiful to resist." one of the girls said, fluffing her hair up. Those were the conversations she heard. 'I can't believe that these idiots are competing for this job. I just hope that their just trying to get over nerves.' she thought, looking at her perfectly manicured sky blue nails.

"So this group of people are the new ones?" she heard a new voice ask. She heard squeals from the girls and envious grunts from the men as she turned towards the entrance of the office and saw her new boss, Seto Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba." Ms. Anii said, bowing and coming from around her desk. "Since the double of work (or the firing of half the secretaries from the other departments) we needed a bit more hands. Hopefully they all will pass your requirements and can even out the workload."

"You mean tripling it? Adding half-baked college students doesn't make anything easier." Seto snorted

"Actually, they all came from top notch companies. Some of them even came from you business allies." Nishioka said, sporting a small smile

"Are you selecting one of them for help?" he asked. He got a nod in reply. He shrugged and walked into his office.  
The other secretaries came into Nishioka's office. "Could I have her? She seems competent." one of the guys from the lower part of the building asked

"Which one?" Ms. Anii asked. She had been setting up quick minute interviews and wasn't paying attention to anything else outside her to-do bubble. "The girl with the blue dress." the guy said

'Oh shoots he means me.' she thought, turning away from them. 'Just tune them out.' she thought, staring into Seto's office instead. Surprisingly, he beckoned her inside. Eager to get away from the guy, she squeezed through the group. She bowed. "Mr. Kaiba?" she asked, staring into his much colder, blue eyes

Seto got a weird feeling as she stared at him. He took note of her eyes. They were auburn, honey, and brown colored. They looked pretty, but something was off about them. "So where are your papers?" he asked, breaking the silence

"M-my papers?" she stuttered

'Oh great.' he thought, 'Just when I thought I finally found another person with sense.'

"Oh right, here." she said, taking them out of her briefcase and handing them over. He looked through them.

'Interesting, very professional. A lot of good recommendations.' he thought

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba." Ms. Anii said "But one of the other guys wants to see her."

"Tell him she's staying up here." Seto said, chucking the papers onto the other side of his desk. Ms. Anii raised an eyebrow but listened. She told all of the people to gather somewhere else (that's not important) since she had to talk to her new assistant. All of the girls glared daggers at the dark haired beauty but she just tossed her head and turned away from them.  
"So who recommended you?" Ms. Anii asked, going behind the desk with Seto.

"Well, after I graduated I started in small home run companies but I built myself a name until I was working for the top business people." she said proudly

"Like who?" Ms. Anii asked again. The girl sifted through her papers until she found five sheets. She handed them over. "Recommendations from modeling company, Schroeder Corp, Industrial Illusions, Black Clown, and that's to name a few." she boasted. Seto smirked.

"Your name isn't on any of these." Nishioka said, looking through the pages. Before the girl could answer her phone started ringing. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I gotta go!" she squealed, dashing from the office. Seconds later she came back and dropped a card on the desk. "I am so sorry!" she said again before rushing out again. Nishioka picked up the card. "She left her name on it Seto, and her number." Nishioka said. Seto glanced at his secretary. Other than his brother she was the only person to call him by his first name.

"I wonder what was more important than getting a job here..." Nishioka pondered as she put the number in hers and Seto's phones. "Anyway Seto you still have to go." Nishioka said. The teen CEO groaned. "Why?" he moaned

"It's only one more year. Come on, suck it up. Think about poor Mokuba!" she said with a laugh.

* * *

The girl urged the taxi driver to go faster. "I'm sorry miss, it's the traffic!" he said in reply to her constant berating.

"You know what I'm getting out here." she said, giving him her fare and exiting. The driver shook his head as she took off through the alleys. "I'm gonna be so late!" she panted, running as fast as she could. In one hand she held her suitcase, in the other was her pair of heels. "Excuse me, Sorry!" she apologized as she cut people off. She managed to unlock the door to her apartment quickly. She closed the door hastily and rushed into her bedroom. She took the dress off as fast as she dared and put on her uniform. She took out her earrings and put a blue bow in her hair. She hopped over to the door with a bagel in her mouth while she tried to put her other shoe on. She grabbed her special homemade cappuccino from off of the table and exited the apartment. A twist of her keys and the door was locked. After that she shot of like a racehorse. Somehow not choking as she gobbled the quick meal down she panted for air as she stopped in front of a giant building. It was faint but she heard the ringing of a bell. 'No, no, no, no!' she thought, racing again.

When their teacher walked into the room, all of the students quieted down. "Good day class." the teacher said with a smile

"Today we have a new student." At this the students were set in a hub, all chattering about who s/he was or where s/he were from while Seto just rolled his eyes. 'For once they decided to join the school at the beginning of the year and not the middle of it.' he thought

"It's probably a freshman." he heard the girl sitting to his left say. That girl in particular, was called Nekoette. _**(A/N: YES I'm bringing Nekoette back -u-)**_ Seto looked at the girl. He had dated her in the past. But as he said, in the past. They had a mutual relationship but she still tried to get back together with him which made him start to like her even less. Seto just rested his head on his desk closing his eyes. 'Maybe I should just catch up on sleep.' he thought.  
"H-H-Hello. I-I'm Kisara Strife."

* * *

 _ **BTW, Kisara Strife is my favorite Blueshipping author. You should read her story, Paper Roses. This may or may not be similar, but I do not mean to copy! I try to give credit when credit is due. And remember, check out Kisara Strife!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Redo Chapter Two**_

* * *

 _"H-H-Hello. I-I'm Kisara Strife."_

Somehow the voice seemed familiar to Seto, and so did the name. He took a card out of his pocket and ran his thumb over the surface. It was smooth, but he could feel the ridges where the pen had dug into the paper. He already knew what it said but looked at it again. It read, _'Kisara Strife'_ and she (or he thought it was her) had drawn a small lifelike version of her self. He flipped the card and looked at the other side. That side held her number and a smiley face. Seto remembered how amused Nishioka was. Seto sighed and stuffed the card back into his pocket. He didn't know how it stayed in his pocket even thought he changed or why he refused to trash it. He glanced at Nekoette. The bluenette was glaring angrily at the newcomer and the poor pencil was trying its hardest to stay in one piece. Not desiring to look at the newcomer he looked everywhere but the front. Unfortunately his curiosity (of what, I dunno) got the better of him and he started observing her being torn to pieces by the curious class. 'Maybe if they were this interested in their work they would actually get grades.' he thought with an eye roll.  
Despite himself, his eyes strayed back to the girl in the front of the class. Unlike how she was at KaibaCorp, she seemed as fragile as glass and extremely shy. 'Then again,' he thought, 'Nishioka had told me she was extremely quiet. She did stutter a bit when I was talking to her. I guess it adds up.'

As much as he tried his eyes kept on wandering back to her. He looked at the nervousness in her eyes as she quietly answered the questions. "Okay class, I think that's enough questions." the teacher chuckled, "You can sit with..." he said pausing as he looked for an empty seat, "Mr. Kaiba." the teacher said. On her fair ivory skin, the light blush seemed to be much brighter. She sat down quietly next to the CEO. "You said you went to college." Seto whispered to her

"I did! I was just extremely young." she whispered back, her blush brightening

"How are you going to deal with being a secretary and school?" he asked

"I dunno, you can do it then so can I." she sassed, looking at her nails with coral colored cheeks

"Why do you need a high school degree if you've already went to college then." he said with a snort

"What about you?" she asked, now wishing she had cleaned her nails.

Seto turned away from the girl. Kisara glanced at him and twisted her dark hair around her finger. As she was nibbling her hair she looked past the boy genius and at the bluenette behind him. Tempted, but still knowing better, she poked Seto. He glared at her angrily. "Um, Mr. Kaiba, is she your girlfriend? Not to be rude or prying but she looks like you except a girl." Kisara whispered, playing with her fingers again

"What do you mean by that?" he frowned

"Rich. Snobby. Sassy." she listed

"Was, if you could even call it that." he said before turning back to class. Kisara decided not to push it anymore and left him alone.

The bell rang and the students made the room a ghost town. The only other people in there were a girl and the teacher. The girl waltzed over to Kisara. "Hi! I'm Anzu Mazaki. If you need any help, you could asked me." the girl said brightly

"T-Thanks." Kisara said, blushing lightly. Anzu leaned towards Kisara's ear and whispered, "Do you know Kaiba? Because he didn't snap your head off when you poked him."

"I'm actually his new secretary's assistant." Kisara replied, a bit happy

"Good for you! But you're not supposed to have a job. I do but it's after school. I work at Burger World." Anzu whispered back

"Then what am I supposed to do? Mr. Kaiba has a million bucks he can pay them but I don't!" Kisara squealed

"Shh! Calm down. Anyway how did you get that job anyway?" Anzu asked

"I went to college when I was younger." Kisara muttered, her blush coming back

"Hmm." was all Anzu said. Kisara was afraid she had said something wrong. "Anyway I let you borrow my notes! You could tutor me too, right? I mean, it's not like I have bad grades it would just be nice to have better ones." Anzu said

"Oh Anzu-chan your the best!" Kisara smiled, hugging her new friend

"You don't have to use -chan! We're friends, right?" Anzu said. Kisara nodded, her scarlet cheeks fading. The girls traded numbers and parted ways. Kisara felt like she was on top of the world. She had made a new friend, and she could still keep her job! The bell rang and knocked her out of her day dream as she headed to her next class.

* * *

"I made it to lunch." Kisara said, drooling from hunger

"Congrats!" Anzu cheered, leading her friend by the arm to the cafeteria.

"I'm so hungry..." Kisara moaned. Anzu dragged Kisara to the line.

"Don't worry, they're serving tacos today." Anzu smiled. Kisara's face just glowed from happiness. After getting their trays Kisara asked Anzu where they would sit. "Normally, I'd sit with my friends but they're more rowdier than usual and I don't want to lose another girl friend." Anzu said as Kisara laughed

"So for today we'll sit by ourselves." Anzu finished

As they chatted, Kisara realized that she had seen a couple of big plays with Anzu in it. "Wow, you must be an amazing dancer." Kisara said admiringly

"Thanks." Anzu said, blushing a bit, "So you play an instrument, right?" Anzu asked

"Several actually. I play-" Kisara started

"Hey, brat!" someone shouted. Anzu and Kisara turned to see Nekoette and her throng where stomping towards them. "Um, does she mean me? Well, bye Anzu." Kisara said with a sigh

"What? Where are you going?" Anzu asked

"So you aren't going to let me suffer social degrading alone?" Kisara asked hopefully

"Of course not! We're friends. If anything I'll just keep quiet. I won't leave." Anzu snorted

"Thanks." Kisara said, giving her friend a quick hug before the menace stopped in front of them.

"Leave Seto alone." Nekoette snorted

"Oy, Nekoette, don't you run a fashion company or something? Aren't jobs not allowed in school?" Anzu interrupted

"Back off Twinkle-toes." Nekoette snapped. Maybe it was the fact that Kisara finally found another friend who would stand up for her that she decided to use her spoon to launch her untouched sour cream right in the bluenette's face. It let out a loud belch when it came in contact and everyone looked where they were. "Y-Y-You-" Nekoette kept on stuttering

"Back off!" Kisara hissed, quite annoyed. Nekoette was able to give the duo one good Kaiba-worthy glare before her friends took her away to be cleaned up. Unfortunately for Nekoette everyone had seen it and was spreading it around. There were two people you didn't mess with in this school, Nekoette and Kaiba, and Kisara and just creamed _**(A/N: Eh, eh? Get it? no... .n.)**_ Nekoette. "Well you just got yourself a massive following." Anzu said with a grin, tucking into another taco

"And a massive cult against me." Kisara said with a sigh before following her friends example.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Redo Chapter Three**_

* * *

Kisara yawned as she trudged quietly from the bus stop to her apartment. She went inside the building and saw the part time door man, Ichikiwa Sojuro. Ichikiwa was about six feet tall his hair was purple, and before Kisara had always thought he had dyed it. His hair reached his shoulders and he was one of the people Kisara trusted the most. "Hi Ichikiwa!" she said pleasantly. Even though she had just moved there, Ichikiwa had known her from before and was the one to help get her the apartment.

"How was school, Kisa?" he asked

"Terrible. Let me change and take a quick shower and I'll be down to talk." Kisara sighed, heading towards the elevator

"You mean wait-until-my-shift-is-basically-over-shower or an actual normal shower?" Ichikiwa grinned. Kisara pouted and held back her laughter. Ichikiwa was one person she didn't blush around since she'd known him since her college days. Exiting the elevator, she unlocked her room door and stepped inside. She tossed off her school flats, which were surprisingly comfortable but she didn't want to use them up, and picked up her dress from in her bedroom and tossed it in her laundry basket. Kisara then proceeded to take a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt and stayed in the shower for what seemed to Ichikiwa like forever.  
From her fridge she took out a small cake, a bottle of wine, two cups, two plates, two forks, and a cake knife. She packed all of the stuff in a box and went back downstairs. "So I'm guessing you took a wait-until-my-shift-is-basically-over-shower." Ichikiwa teased.

Kisara pretended to pout and said, "Well then I guess you won't be needing any of this stuff since your about to go." and turned back towards the elevator

"Wait Kisa I'm sorry!" Ichikiwa laughed. Kisara turned around and gave him a room brightening smile. She walked back over to him while he dragged a table and two chairs. Kisara put the box down and took out their mini picnic.

 ** _(A/N: The hyphen in parenthesis are Ichikiwa and normal is of course, our lovely Kisara)_**

"So how was your day?" Ichikiwa asked, taking a sip of his wine

"Well, first I went to KaibaCorp ( _Interesting_ ) and I got hired to be Kaiba-san's secretary's assistant. ( _Meaning_?) Meaning I have to work with him almost all the time I'm at work. ( _Oh. How big is your office_?) I'm actually sharing with his secretary, Nishioka Anii-san. I think she's around your age. Maybe three years older. ( _Are you trying to set me up with someone? I thought you loved me!_ ) Ichikiwa, you are like that brother I never had. ( _Aw, vice versa_ ) Anyway I think I was picked because I wasn't drooling over is royal CEO. ( _You don't like him_?) Just wanted to poke fun at somebody. ( _Glad it wasn't me_ ) Half-way when they were checking my credentials my alarm for school went off. I ran out of the office, then ran back in and gave them my phone number. ( _lol_ ) School was a mess. There was this girl named Nekoette. She has blue hair and it's natural. ( _Maybe you should go natural_ ) Whatever Ichikiwa. I met a really nice girl named Anzu Mazaki. She stood up for me. She's cool. She said she'd let me borrow her notes and have study sessions and stuff. ( _Reminds you of college_?) Yeah, it does... except this should be easier, right? ( _Eh, not really. In high schools you need a social standing_ ) Are you sure that just isn't stereotype? ( _Um, not sure. Probably is true though_ ) That reminds me, did you know Kaiba-san goes to Domino High too? ( _Really_?) Yes! He asked me if I was a junior and I told him I was a senior just like him, except a year ( _or two_ ) younger. ( _does he live up to the rumors_?) How am I supposed to know? The most I've talked to him for today was five minutes, and that's for all of our encounters and I could still be exaggerating. ( _Because you're too shy or because he's a jerk_?) Hey, he could just be quiet. ( _I dunno, those rumors are kind of fierce_ ) R-U-M-O-R-S. That's exactly what they are. RUMORS and nothing more. ( _Geez, sure you don't have a crush on the guy_?) No! I like someone else... ( _who's not your adoptive brother Ichikiwa_?) Who's not my adoptive brother Ichikiwa."

A person entered the lobby, and they stopped their conversation to realize how late it had gotten. Ichikiwa's started to ring. "Hello?" he said. He did a bit of head nodding before saying, "Understood sir. Goodnight." Ichikiwa sighed

"What's wrong?" Kisara asked, cutting each of them another slice of cake

"My boss said I'm going to have to stay back late. I don't want to drive back that late."

"You could stay with me." Kisara said, taking a huge chunk from her cake

"I've seen your place, it's a mess." he teased

"Fine then, sleep in your cold car." she snorted. Ichikiwa laughed. "I don't want you to stay up late just because of me." he said

"Don't worry, gotta couple of spare air mattresses." she grinned

"Well what if someone knocked me out then finding the room key and decided to take you out too?"

"I don't think that person could be that good to take us both out to the city at the same time." she smirked. Her friend pulled on her cheek before devouring his slice of cake. Kisara placed her apartment key on the table and slid it over to her friend. "I'm leaving you the cake and wine. You could just pack the stuff back in the box and take it up. Goodnight." Kisara said

"Goodnight Kisa." he said, giving her a quick tight hug

Kisara dug in her closet until she found an air mattress. She set it up and hopped into her bed. She set her alarm and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Ichikiwa had offered to take Kisara to work, seeing as she _**had**_ to be there and not at school. Kisara took out her phone and called Anzu. "Hi Anzu-chan!" Kisara said

"Hi Kisara, what's up?" Anzu asked

"Are you on the bus?" Kisara asked

"No, I walk to school. I'm not that far away." Anzu replied

"Well, I can't make it in today. Could you tell the teachers that I um, that um, my, my grandparents might die and I have to be there?" Kisara stuttered. Anzu sighed. "Sure Kisara."

"Thanks Anzu-chan! I'll try to work as much as I can to catch up." Kisara said, smiling

"Okay Kisara, bye!"

"Bye Anzu-chan!"

Ichikiwa looked over at his half-sister. "So why do you call her 'Anzu-chan'?" Ichikiwa asked

"Oh, well, you see, um, I dunno. I just feel like it. She did tell me I didn't have to but I just want to." Kisara mumbled

"Mkay." was all Ichikiwa replied

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara waved goodbye to her friend and bumped right into Nishioka who spilled the cup of coffee she was carrying. "Oh my gods I am so sorry Anii-san!" Kisara said, her eyes tearing up  
'Well, there goes my job.' the poor girl thought

"Relax, Strife-san. The only problem now is that we have to go back out and grab Seto a cup of coffee. Wait here, I'll go drop these papers at the front desk." Nishioka said.

Today, Kisara observed, Anii-san was wearing a soft pink pencil dress with a quiet yellow belt and white heels. Kisara, on the other hand, was wearing a black mini dress with a black leather jacket lined with faux fur and black heels. "I'm so sorry Anii-san!" Kisara apologized again, taking another bow

"It's okay Strife-san! Anyway our ride has arrived." Nishioka said

Kisara's mouth gaped at the limousine that had parked in front of them. "Our driver is Kozato Eiichi." Nishioka said, stepping inside the limo. Kozato had short ruffly golden brown hair and the most sweetest looking gray eyes. Kisara followed Anii after a moment of hesitation. "He must have all of the ladies after him." Kisara complemented

"And you?" Ms. Anii asked

"Oh no!" Kisara exclaimed with the shake of her head and the slightest hint of a blush

"So was that your boyfriend that just dropped you off?" Nishioka asked teasingly

"What?!" Kisara spluttered. Her face was a very bright beet red.

"I think I hit the nail on the head." Nishioka teased

"N-No!" Kisara said, managing to find her voice

"Ichikiwa is a friend, in fact, he's more than a friend. He's like my brother."

"Aw." Anii sighed

"Why are you acting like a sixteen year old." Kisara muttered, but the second she did she wished she didn't. Instead of being angry Ms. Anii laughed. "I'm sorry Kisara (do you mind if I call you Kisara?) I just like to tease. Seto said I needed to stop bugging people every time but it's just so much fun. Also you can call me Nishioka, you know." the kind lady said

"O-Okay Anii- um, Nishioka-sama."

Nishioka sighed. "You aren't going to drop the suffix are you?"

Kisara shook her head. "Oh well. Let me brief you in on some things while we're here then." Nishioka said cheerfully

"First things first, when Seto comes into work earlier than eight he tends to be grouchier then normal. In fact, every time he comes in give him his coffee, he likes it black, extra black. Sometimes we don't know if he'll come in or not so they installed a coffee machine in the back. I'll show you it when we get back. As I was saying, he hates sugar in his coffee and he must have his coffee!" Nishioka said

"Okay then, Kaiba-san must have coffee before talking or else." Kisara said, also writing an grave with R.I.P beside it.

"Second, don't call Seto, Seto. Unless he tells you otherwise then calling him Kaiba-san is fine. The only people who can cal him Seto are me, and his younger brother (and I think his younger brother's girlfriend?). Speaking of his younger brother,"

"Third, if you see a young middle school looking boy, with long black hair and violet eyes, and maybe a girl around the same age as the boy with glasses and blonde hair then those two are Mokuba, the younger Kaiba brother, and his girlfriend Rebecca. Always call Mokuba 'young Kaiba-san' and the girl you can call 'Hawkins-san' or call them as they please."

"Fourth, if you see Seto in a mood were he's just cursing at everything it's best to leave him alone. I'll try to cool him down. Never, ever, _**ever**_ make eye contact and if you value your job, under _**no**_ circumstance are you to _**talk**_ to him. That is corporate death."

Kisara nodded and scribbled another grave with an R.I.P dream job doodled beside it.

"Fifth, during work, no flirting or texting unless it's like grades or something. But still no flirting!"

Kisara nodded and added that.

"Last things last, I should probably tell you this now he normally doesn't get drunk, but when he does (and I'm so disappointed in him for that) he is an absolute flirt and playboy. You think the way he grew up he wouldn't do that but noooooooooooooooooooooo. Apparently a teen CEO is still a teen." Nishioka said

Kisara nodded and wrote the last tidbit of information down. "That's everything I can think of at the top of my head." Nishioka said

"Thank you, Nishioka-sama!" Kisara smiled.

"Nishioka-san, Kisara-san, we have arrived. Sorry for all of the traffic." Kozato said, interrupting their chat

"It's no problem Kozato. We shouldn't be long." Nishioka said, helping Kisara out of the limo. The duo headed into the coffee shop to pick up the blackest coffee available. "Nishioka-sama, what coffee do you like?" Kisara asked

"Black, why do you ask?" Nishioka asked, looking at Kisara from the corner of her eye

"Well, since I'm the assistant I'm the one who's going to make all of the coffee runs, right?" Kisara asked

"Your not wrong about that." Nishioka admitted

"You can wait in the car, Nishioka-sama, I won't be long." Kisara said with a smile

"Okay," her boss said, walking back though a bit suspicious, "call me if you need help, alright?" she said before leaving the building. Kisara nodded her head cheerfully before making her order.

"What took so long?" Nishioka asked, opening the door for Kisara, "And why do you have eight cups?"

"No reason. Could you hold on a sec? Thanks, don't mix them up!" Kisara said, taking a cup out. She went around the front to where Kozato was. "Kozato, do you have a marker?" she asked

"S-Sure, K-Kisara-san." he stuttered, blushing.

"Thanks!" she said, she wrote a long list on it and handed him the cup. "Thanks again Kozato!" she said, heading back to where Nishioka was.

"It was too good to be true to think it was her number." Kozato said with a sigh as he sipped the coffee.  
Kisara marked three cups from the first coffee holder. One read, 'Kaiba-san' another, 'Nishioka-san', and the last one read, 'Kisara'.

"Let's go Kozato!" Nishioka said

"Yes ma'am." Kozato replied

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Nishioka, why are you late?" Seto growled when they finally got back.

"Gomen Kaiba-san. I accidentally bumped into Anii-san and she dropped your coffee. She offered to show me where the coffee store was. Gomen'nasai." she said, bowing extra low.

"Seto, before you say anything take your coffee." Nishioka sighed, accidentally (or maybe the cups shifted...) grabbing one of the other cups. Seto drank it, he knew it was different, but it tasted good so he didn't say anything. Kisara noticed this and decided to finish her plan.

"Oops! Sorry Mr. Kaiba! Ms Anii gave you the wrong cup." Kisara exclaimed

"Wait, he's actually drinking something that's not black coffee." Nishioka said, dumbfounded as Kisara handed him the cup marked with his name. As she handed the cup over their hands touched and she felt sparks fly. Seto felt them too, and his face smirked a small bit but vanished. Meanwhile Kisara's face was basically red. "S-S-Sorry K-K-K-K-Kaiba-san!" she squeaked, her voice getting extra squeaky as she ran to her desk. Nishioka looked amused but also confused. Thankfully from there they couldn't see the poor girl's face. 'W-What's wrong with me?' Kisara thought, 'I-I don't like K-K-K-K aw, bull! I can't even say his name without blushing. Like, I mean, I heard he has a six-pack... oh my gods he would- WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?!' Kisara thought as she typed up her report. She chugged down her coffee.

"Ugh, I'm all out. Meaning I have to go back in _his_ office." she whispered out loud. She shivered at the thought at staring into those cold, blue eyes. 'Seto's cold se- STOP KISARA!'she mentally shouted at herself. She got up with her report in hand and walked back in the office. "H-H-Here K-K-Kaiba-san. D-Devlin-kun will be here shortly to see you. S-S-Should I send h-h-in in w-w-when he comes?" she asked, bowing. Seto took the report from her hand and their fingers grazed each other. Kisara quickly snatched another of her special coffee brews and basically ran out, her face basically exploding.  
'Do I seriously need to drink coffee to make myself even hotter?' she thought, trying to keep her mind off of her boss _**(boss's boss?)  
**_ She took a small sip of the coffee.  
"Excuse me, I'm here to see Kaiba-san." she heard someone say. She looked up and smiled, her blush dampening for the most part. "Duke!" she said, jumping up and hugging her friend.

"I didn't know you worked for Kaiba." he said

"I just got the job yesterday." she said

"I'm so proud of you, Kisa." he said giving her another hug.

Seto looked up from his work to see Duke Devlin hugging his new secretary. For some reason, Seto did not want Devlin having his grimy hands all over his secretary. "Go bring him down here." Seto said through gritted to Nishioka.  
Nishioka sighed, this was first class jealousy right here but Seto would never admit it. Nishioka walked out. "Devlin-san, would you care to join us?" Nishioka asked

"Sure!" the teen said. Duke walked up into a chair. "Hello Kaiba." Duke said, spinning around in his chair in circles.

"Ugh." Seto said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So Kisa, how is work? Get tantalized by the alluring and charming Seto Kaiba yet? I still miss you at the Black Clown." Duke said, giving Kisara wink.

Kisara, who was standing to Seto's left, blushed. "Great. No work relationships, and I missed you too." Kisara said, not exactly sure if she should've replied to him.

"Didn't answer the second question." Duke laughed

"I did." Kisara deadpanned, placing the papers Devlin gave her into Nishioka's care. "Gomen, I still have work to do." she said, excusing herself from the office. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to open the door. She knew that at this time the elevators weren't normally used so she just sat in the elevator instead of going to the bathroom. She liked the view anyway. She sat down and looked out the glass window. She saw the cars zooming by and suddenly started to feel extremely nauseous. She opened the elevator back and went back into her office. She sat down at her desk and started typing out another report. She needed to make a report for Kaiba-san to read and fast.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara looked over her shoulder to see Seto looking extremely annoyed, Nishioka looking amused, and Duke looking like he was having the time of his life. Kisara finished the report but had run out of coffee. She left her report on her desk and walked to the back. She brewed herself a steaming hot cup of coffee, her special brew. For some reason she bought another as well. She tucked the report under her arm with the two cups of steaming coffee in her hand. Kisara took a deep breath and went back inside. "Kaiba-san, Industrial Illusions has sent you somethings." she said, not specifying as she put down the report and coffee.

"You even managed to make him stop drinking black coffee. Drinking that thing every day probably takes its toll." Duke smirked "Did you shake your-"

"Gomen, Kaiba-san, but my shift is over. Excuse me." Kisara said through clenched teeth before stiffly leaving.

"What's wrong with her, huh?" she heard Duke chuckle.

"Hey, want me to call Kozato?" Nishioka asked.

'Oh, she followed me.' Kisara thought

"No thank you Anii-san, I'll be fine. It's rush hour anyway. He's probably talking to his girlfriend anyway." Kisara said

"You know, I think that you two had dated." Nishioka giggled

"What if we did? We had, I had a crush on him, not anymore, I don't know what I feel, and having a relationship with a guy from a rival company is not a good idea. I, just, need some air." Kisara sighed

"It's hard being in the rough business world when your this young. Be careful." Nishioka said sympathetically before leaving.

Kisara went into the elevator and clicked the button for the bottom floor with a sigh. The view got lower and lower. She was still feeling nauseous when her phone beeped. It was from Duke. He was asking if she was okay.  
' _I'm not okay if you make me blow up in front of my boss!_ ' she texted back. Kisara was extremely winded up. Her phone beeped again. It was Duke again.  
' _Leave me alone Duke._ ' she texted back. Her phone immediately beeped:

' _Kisa, I really do miss you. Can't we get back together?_ ' he texted

' _No._ ' she texted. Kisara pulled her leather jacket around her tighter as she exited KaibaCorp. 'Why did I say no?' she thought 'I thought I loved Duke still... the only reason why we broke it off was because... wait, why did we break up? I never knew why, he just... wait _he_ said he wanted to break up. **_HE_** wanted to and know he's coming back? I don't know what to do about it...'

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Ichikiwa! I didn't know you were here." Kisara said as she closed the door to the apartment complex. Ichikiwa was sitting at a table in the lobby.

"I wasn't expecting to be here either. My landlord apparently was a scheming crook so I need to find a new apartment stat. Since I work part time here I thought I might be able to get a discount." Ichikiwa said, getting up

"My apartment is too small for the two of us." Kisara sighed

"I'm looking at a penthouse. All the way at the top." Ichikiwa said, opening the elevator and entering it with Kisara

"Do you think we could rent it together?" Kisara asked "I'll get my paycheck soon (that's if I keep my job after today). But I don't recall ever hearing of a penthouse in this building"

"Apparently before it was the same as the other floors until they converted it." Ichikiwa explained

"Also, is it penthouse penthouse or penthouse house?" Kisara asked

"Penthouse house I guess." Ichikiwa replied, not exactly sure where that was going

"Anyway, why are you home early?"

"Duke Devlin." Kisara hissed with as much malice as she could

"Your old boyfriend? What he do, embarrass the crap out of you in front of your crush Kaiba?" Ichikiwa teased

"Yeeees." Kisara groaned "Wait, I don't have a crush on Kaiba-san!" she squeaked, blushing

"Your face suggests otherwise."

"Anyway Kaiba-san always stares at my eyes. I think he knows that their, you know..." she said trailing off

"So why don't you show the real you?" Ichikiwa asked gently

"I'm afraid of being shunned... again..." she whispered

"Kisara, accept who you are." Ichikiwa said, hugging her

"It, it reminds me of my past too much." she whispered, tears coming out now

"Shh, we're at the top now." he said, leading her out of the elevator "Kisara, tell me, do you care about Duke anymore?" Ichikiwa asked

"N-No." the girl replied

"What about Kaiba?" he asked

"I don't know! It's probably just a thing where you look at all those hot guys in the magazine but don't actually care." she muttered

"Well, have you ever felt like that before?" he asked

"Well, yes, after Duke and I broke up." she whispered

"And what do you feel for him?"

"F-For Kaiba-san, I-I don't know... well, I should probably explain more." she sighed, continuing to tell him about her day and the two sparks she had felt.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Bye Ichikiwa!" Kisara called, running into the school. Shortly after the bell rang and the students filed into the class. "Who was that you were with?" she heard someone say. She continued walked. "Kisara!" she heard someone call. She turned around and saw Anzu. "Oh, sorry Anzu! I thought someone was talking to another person..." Kisara explained

"So, was that your boyfriend?" she asked, smirking

"No! Why does everyone ask that! His name is Ichikiwa. He's basically like a brother to me and I a sister to him." Kisara sighed

"Anyway we only have one more period. Why did you make it?" Anzu asked

"My ex-boyfriend Duke Devlin decided to pay Kaiba-san a visit. Extremely annoying..." Kisara grunted

"Wait, hold on, you _**dated**_ Duke Devlin?!" Anzu asked

"That I did." Kisara partly boasted

"Anyway let's get to class." Anzu chattered

* * *

 _ **Will Kisara get over her fear of her true looks? Will Anzu try to date Duke Devlin? Will Seto realize he actually has feelings? Will anyone realize who Ichikiwa is? Will everyone realize that Nishioka is my awesome and amazing OC? When will Mokuba and Rebecca get in the story? Find out these answers and more in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ichikiwa looked oddly at his 'sister'. She had been spinning in the chair for a while now and just staring in the sky humming something to herself. "Hey Kisa, are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine." she replied, sounding like her head was in the clouds

"They opened the balcony of the penthouse." he said

"That's nice."

"You can get a really nice view."

"Okay."

"Want to redo the Titanic scene when they're at the bow of the ship?" he asked

"I'm good."

"I never looked at it, want to check it out with me?"

"I'm fine." she said. Ichikiwa sighed. All she was giving him were one or two syllable answers. "Would you rather do the Titanic scene with, I don't know, Kaiba?" Ichikiwa said, grinning cheekily. Kisara immediately stopped and her cheeks flushed a bright scarlet. "Anyway want to check the balcony out?" he asked again

"S-S-Sure." Kisara stuttered, fiddling with her thumbs. "Did he ever text you?" Ichikiwa asked, opening the balcony doors for Kisara

"N-No." Kisara replied sadly. Ichikiwa didn't reply.

The balcony was large and well furnished. In one corner of the glass fenced roof was an immense plush looking couch that provided a large seating and two potted exotic looking plants at each end. Near the couch was a fancy square bocote wood coffee table. In the center was a pool and the lights embedded into the bottom made it shimmer glamorously in the evening sky. In the other corner was another bocote wood table and a spacious gap between the smaller table and the pool. The tiles looked as if they were diamonds themselves. as they brightened the place. "T-Those tiles are LuxTouch." Ichikiwa breathed

"How much exactly is the price for this place?" Kisara asked as they mentally went over the floor designs.  
The penthouse had one master bedroom which was enormous. It had a massive luxurious bed that had a canopy top and floor to ceiling windows in the far wall. Almost all the floor was covered in a silk Persian rug, and underneath were ebony planks. There was a chandelier in the center and a dresser underneath a mounted flat screen tv. The master bathroom had a rock crystal bathtub and a black marble Jacuzzi. There were two sinks, the counter was ivory, and the tiles were marble. The three other bedrooms were decorated similarly except smaller. Their living room had a long couch and a mounted flat screen tv. The coffee table was ebony. In the kitchen they had a fridge, oven, dishwasher, two sinks, and several cabinets. The kitchen was connected to a mini bar. The other bathrooms were like the one in the master bedroom minus a sink and Jacuzzi.  
"I know you work for that Egyptian museum but just because I work at a giant gaming company as the second most important secretary doesn't mean my paycheck can fit all of this. Also I um, kind of used a lot of it already for my college dept." Kisara said

"I think we may need to find another roommate before the end of the month or we may have a problem." Ichikiwa said, scratching his chin.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara banged her head repeatedly on her desk. Duke had been repeatedly blowing her inbox up. "What's wrong?" Nishioka asked, returning from a bathroom break

"Exes suck." she sighed

"You better shape up, Seto is coming up." Nishioka said, sitting beside her apprentice

"Do you think if I ask Kaiba-san he'd find a way to block Duke's non-work-related emails?" Kisara asked. Nishioka shook her head. "To good to be true." the girl sighed, straightening up.  
Seto glared crossly as he quickly observed his employees. They appeared to be doing work, but that was probably all they were doing. Appearing. He stepped into the caged off offices and received his cup of black coffee. As Kisara held out the cup to him her face was a tad red. Seto took the cup and looked at her blue eyes. He heard her squeak very quietly and look away. Nishioka looked up. "Seto I left a memo on your desk." she said before going back to her work. Kisara pulled her hand away and sat back at her desk. The CEO sat down at his desk with a sigh. He looked through the glass at the side of Nishioka's face and Kisara's back.

'...' Seto sighed and turned to his work. 'Can't get distracted.' he thought, turning to his work.

"Seto, Mr. Devlin has sent you a challenge for Dungeon Dice Monsters again." Nishioka sighed, giving the brunette a sheet. Seto took the paper, looked at it for a half a second before putting it in his shredder. "Anything else from that b! #?" Seto smirked

"Let me ask my apprentice." Nishioka said, leaving the room. He watched as Kisara turned to her mentor and, at a statement he assumed Nishioka made, scratch her nose. 'Cute.' he thought abruptly. He face palmed and cursed his own weakness. He sighed and continued his work.  
'How long has it been since I asked Nishioka to see if there were anymore emails?' he thought after an hour. He lifted his head and watched the two secretaries interact. 'I guess I have to get it myself.' he thought, getting up.

"Kisara, I know Duke sent you something." he heard Nishioka say

"No he didn't... anyway if he did I would've forwarded it to you." Kisara said, scratching her nose

"You scratch your nose when you're lying."

"No I don't!" Kisara protested, switching from her previous habit to twirling her hair around her finger

"Lying stage two." Nishioka said. Kisara let out a small, and in Seto's opinion adorable, whine and started to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Stage three." Nishioka pressed. Kisara stopped fidgeting all together and turned back to her work.

"Come on Kisara, it can't be that bad." Nishioka said, trying to gently caress it from the defiant girl. Kisara started to bite her hair.

"Don't do that! You're basically eating hair products." Nishioka exclaimed

"I don't use chemicals." Kisara said, still biting her hair ends. Seto decided to intervene seeing as Nishioka was getting nowhere.

"So what's this I hear about Devlin?" he asked, smirking at their surprise

"Nothing!" Kisara squeaked, her face turning red

"I was supposed to give this to you earlier but Anii-san was detaining me." Kisara said, handing him a thick stack of papers

"And about Devlin?" Seto asked, tucking the papers under his arm. The two blue eyed teens stared at the other, waiting for the other to subside. Even though Kisara would've rathered to continue their battle of will, she had things to do and she was super tired. Kisara turned to her computer and opened an email and selected print. She took the printed sheet and handed it to her boss. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" he smirked, reading the paper

"I would delete it but it would virus the computer." Kisara sighed. Seto was more than a little pissed when he read the email but he decided to play it cool. "Want a restraining order?" he asked, handing the paper to Nishioka

"I'm used to it by now." the white haired girl said.

"Move over and I'll get rid of the email." Seto sighed. Kisara deserted her comfy seat and Seto quickly took her spot. In under a minute he had liberated Kisara's mailbox and the computer from the email and virus. As he got up he asked, "What are these papers about anyway?"

"I don't know. It's not like I slaved over the millions of emails to order everything out so you can simply read the summary to figure it out. It's not like I didn't want to waste my weekend to fill this out when I should be on break. And it's definitely not like someone's sending me f ing mixed messages." Kisara snapped. Nishioka used her hand to mime her head being cut off but Kisara continued. "The front paper, which is stapled to the others, in giant bold words that clearly says that those papers conclude information about your project going on. But then again, an important CEO like yourself wouldn't have the time to read the whole pages because you're just so much more important. My day is already sh!# and I don't need anybody snapping at my heels and making my work harder. So is there anything else you need me to do, oh Royal b!tc#ness?" she said

Seto leaned closer to her and tilted her chin up. "I like your fire. I would prefer wrapped in a bow, chains and a blindfold." he smirked "But if you can't do that," he said, turning around, "just bring me a coffee b!tc#." he said, walking back to his office. He tossed the papers in front of him and started speed reading it. 'What is wrong with me? I wouldn't wait a second to fire someone if they talked like that to me... so why didn't I fire her? What should I do after work anyway, fire her?' he thought "Here you go Kaiba-san. Extra extra super extremely black-as-your-f #$ing heart coffee." Kisara hissed, slamming the cup on his desk. They're eyes met and Kisara's face blushed brightly before fading. "Dumb sexy bastard." he heard her mumble walking away. 'I guess I figured out what I want to do after work.' he smirked.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

After Nishioka had chewed her up Kisara had left work as soon as her shift was done. She felt like stripping the heels off which were blistering her feet like mad as she exited the lobby. She saw a couple of limos parked out front. "Oy Kozato-kun, can I get a lift?" the girl asked wearily

"Where to Strife-chan?" he asked

"To my apartment. I'll direct you." Kisara said, entering the car

"Thanks Kozato-kun! See you Monday." Kisara said, waving to her friend as he drove off. She sighed and opened the door. Apparently Ichikiwa wasn't on guard at the moment seeing as another security guard was sitting at the table near the front desk. Kisara opened the elevator and punched in the top floor. She leaned against the back of the elevator and looked at her reflection in the metal wall. The elevator pinged. On the top floor were three doors. Two where on both sides of the walls while the one to the penthouse was at the end of the surprisingly short hallway. Kisara took out her keys and unlocked the door. She opened the door and saw Ichikiwa channel surfing. "How was work?" he asked, not looking away from the tv. Kisara didn't reply. She went into her room (which was the master bedroom) and took a shower.

 _ **Forever Later...***_

Kisara sighed in content as she emerged from the steam filled bathroom, which was now a sauna. She had changed into a white shirt that only covered the top half of her upper body and had a thin white veil that covered her stomach. The veil stretched farther in the back, stopping at the end of her denim bandit shorts in a 'v' while the front was a small 'n' that showed her stomach a tiny bit. Her hair was in a high ponytail and two purposely loose strands dangled at the front of her forehead at opposite sides. She walked into the kitchen, observing that Ichikiwa was still channel surfing. "How was work?" he asked again

"Crap." Kisara said, fixing herself a cup of coffee. She flopped onto the couch next to her brother.

"I want all the deets." he grinned, turning the tv off and placing the remote on the coffee table.

"All day Seto's been sending me mixed messages. One second he's treating me like an actual person and the next it's like I killed his motherf! #ing parents and got off the hook! Then Duke decides that today would be a fantastic time to send me all these flirtatious emails, like bro take a **_! #_** hint! On top of that Nishioka gave all of her ! $ workload and dumped it on me. Apparently she was talking to some dude who dumped her #$! butt. What happened to 'no un-work-related stuff'? Then I just had to sign myself up to help Anzu with that school dance. Thank the gods that bullcrap is over. I also signed my stupid self up to help plan Mika-chan's f! #ing birthday. And the cherry on top, all night someone kept on texting me every five fucking minutes and I bet that it was that b!tc# Nekoette and I got no sleep! They say that the devil is red but I can surely tell you that they also come in blue because Nekoette is sure as hell one!" Kisara ranted

"Let's address your problems in order." Ichikiwa said, putting down his pencil and read his notepad

"Kaiba's being a jerk. Maybe because he doesn't know how he feels about you either cause you sure as hell don't. If he still hasn't texted you then he probably gave you his number by mistake, or he just is super novice to this stuff. Next, Nishioka-san has a life too. I understand she herself was breaking the ground rules that she probably herself laid but do you expect her to be fired when she jokes the way she does, according to you of course, to Kaiba? Three, you could always block his phone number you know? Don't they have bans for that in companies? If you offered to help Anzu then you offered to help her. Who's Mika-chan by the way? And how did Nekoette even get your phone number?! Block her or something and if that does't work then change your phone number." Ichikiwa said

"Mika is Roland's daughter. She's turning three, four, or five I can't remember. Gotta check my phone for that. Anyway Seto did offer to block Duke for me but what if he actually sent me something important?" Kisara said

"Maybe you just need a stress reliever. How about you go out in the city and just chill?" Ichikiwa suggested

"That's a great idea! We can go grab some tickets for that new movie that came out. People say it's amazing." Kisara gushed, getting up to put her coffee cup away.  
Before she deposited her cup in the sink she heard someone knocking on their door. 'No dishes for me!' she thought giddily, racing to the door

"Okawa!" she said upon seeing her visitor

"Hello Kisa!" Okawa said, hugging her friend

"What's in the backpack? Did Ichikiwa text you? You got here quick, like I know we live in the same building and you're only a couple of floors down but seriously! Are we going to have a sleep over? We can all watch that movie together!" Kisara squealed

"Um, maybe you should only get two tickets." Ichikiwa said

"Whaddya mean, Okawa ain't gonna join us?" Kisara asked, deflating a bit

"These are books in my bag, not a sleeping bag." Okawa said

"Are you guys going to study?! On a weekend!?" Kisara shrieked

"That college course demands attention." Ichikiwa sighed, moving from the couch to the kitchen table.

"What am I going to do then?" Kisara asked, completely deflated

"You could check your phone. You haven't looked at that thing for days." he suggested as Okawa sat down with him. Kisara nodded and slouched onto the couch. She searched through her phone deleting all of Nekoette's spam and gasped in surprise. "What? Did you find an actually valid deal that will make us billionaires?" Ichikiwa asked

"No! Anzu sent me a couple of text messages and five phone calls. She left me one voicemail today too. Three calls today, one call Friday and another Thursday. Her voicemail was asking me if I was okay because she was calling and came over Friday and I wasn't there..." Kisara said

"Wasn't that when you were staying over at the Kaiba Mansion?" Ichikiwa asked

"Teacher decided to give us impossible team project homework and Mokuba needed tutoring. I should call her back." Kisara said

"Hi, this is Anzu!"

"Hi Anzu, it's Kisara. I just wanted to tell you I'm so so so so soooooo sorry for not texting you back. It's just that I was super busy with my job and then the school project and tutoring Mokuba, actually how do you even have time to dance? Or have a life for that matter?" Kisara asked. Anzu laughed.

"It requires super planning skills and deciding which is most important thing to get done. Also you need to be efficient. But it's no problem, sorry for seeming too pushy." Anzu said

"No, it's okay. It actually makes me feel good to have someone actually care enough about me to worry for me." Kisara said

"Have any plans for the afternoon?" Anzu asked

"No, actually. I wanted to head out on the city with Ichikiwa but he's studying for his online course with Okawa." Kisara sighed

"Aren't those two dating?" Anzu giggled

"What?! They are?!" Kisara asked, turning to look at the two

"They don't seem like it..." Kisara murmured

"You've probably become used to it. When you see them occasionally you'll notice the difference. Try to keep an open view and tell me what you think." Anzu chuckled

"Anyway, wanna head out to the city? Catch a movie, go do some shopping and ruin our diets?" Kisara asked

"Yes! Should I head over to your apartment?" Anzu asked

"Yep!" Kisara said, popping the p.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Promptly twenty-five minutes later a knock was heard at the penthouse door. "Coming!" Kisara said, hopping up from the couch. After looking through the peephole to make sure it wasn't some psycho coming to mug her Kisara opened the door. "Hi Anzu!" Kisara said happily

"Hi Kisara, Ichikiwa, Okawa." Anzu said. The two students didn't look up but instead nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Kisara put on her thigh high strapped boots. "Careful wearing that around Kisa. Don't get yourself mugged." Ichikiwa said, not looking up

"Sometimes I think he's psychic." Kisara whispered as she closed and locked her door

"I didn't know your new place was that swanky!" Anzu said as they entered the elevator

"I don't think we'll get to keep it if we don't find another roommate stat." Kisara sighed

"As much as I would love to live in a place like that Kisa, my bank would go broke and beyond." Anzu said

"Understandable." Kisara said

"Anyway let's not focus on that dreary stuff, let's be happy and go see that movie!" Anzu said peppily

 _ **(A/N: BTW Anzu is wearing her Spirit outfit)**_

"That was so sad!" Anzu sobbed, sniffing

"I know. Don't call me a romantic sap but that was just heart wrenching!" Kisara agreed

"Want to go shopping to get our minds off it?" Anzu asked. Kisara nodded, wiping her tears. They strolled around the city, window shopping. "I would love to buy something but I don't have it." Anzu said sadly after walking out the twenty-third shop without a thing

"I know." Kisara whined

"Hey, isn't that the new shop that opened up?" Anzu said, pointing at a building along the block

"Crystal Flowress?!" Kisara exclaimed

"Isn't she one of the top clothes designers for the best of the one percent?" Anzu asked

"Yes! I heard her clothes are so beautiful that she wants people to window shop just to get the word out. We have to go check it out!" Kisara squealed. Kisara dragged her friend into the small but classy store. The doors were open and two burly guards were standing on the outside. The store was busy as people felt the delicate fabrics and ogled at the quality and price. "Wow! I kind of wish I could buy some of these." Kisara whispered to Anzu

"I kn- hey, isn't that Crystal?" Anzu said, pointing to a girl at the front of the desk. The girl had long bright red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. "Oh my gods that is! Wow she's younger than I thought let's go get her autograph!" Kisara squealed. The two girls tumbled over each other as they headed to the front desk. "E-E-Excuse me. D-Do you happen to be C-C-Crystal F-Flowress?" Kisara stuttered, her face a bright red

"No, I'm her daughter Juniper." the girl said

"Oh! That explains a lot." Anzu chuckled

"D-Do y-y-you think we could t-t-take a picture w-with you?" Kisara asked. Juniper nodded. "Sure!" she said. Before Anzu could snap for a photo someone said, "Juniper! What do you think you're doing talking to the commoners?" Juniper turned around

"Sorry kaa-san." Juniper sighed, bowing

"Filth." Crystal shuddered, walking into the back room.

"Sorry about her. Maybe we could hang out sometime." Juniper said, her eyes sad.

"Did you see Juniper's face? She was so sad! She looked like a puppy that you had just scolded. I wonder if she has any friends?" Anzu said

"Poor Juniper... anyway-" Kisara was interrupted by a beep of her phone. "Oh please don't be Nekoette." she groaned, looking at her phone. "ANZU!" Kisara screamed

"What?!" her friend cried

"Seto texted meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Heeeeeelp meh! I'm fangirling out too much! I can't breath!" Kisara shouted

"What did he say?!" Anzu asked

"He wanted to know if I wanted to come over." Kisara said, trying to breath

"Stay right here." Anzu said, running off. Anzu came back six minutes later with two drinks. "It's a Pepsi." she said, handing it to Kisara

"What should I say? Should I say 'k'?" Kisara asked

"Don't say k! You are a smart young lady and you need to use a smart answer." Anzu said

"So I should be increasingly verbose?" Kisara asked

"No! Tell him, 'Sure, what time?' and nothing else!" Anzu said

"Shouldn't I wait five days before texting him back?" Kisara asked

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Just text him what I told you." Anzu said. Kisara nodded and shakily texted Seto.

"He said, 'now's fine. Want me to send Kozato over?' FYI Kozato is one of the limo drivers." Kisara said

"Tell him yes!" Anzu said

"He said, 'Okay, see you in a bit!' Anzu! I-I-I-I-I'm can die happily now." Kisara sighed, falling into her friends arms

"Ask him if I can come." Anzu said

"O-Okay." Kisara said. The two sat their in silence except for the casual street noises and the slurps from their soft drinks.

"He replied!" Kisara burst "I said, 'BTW I'm hanging out with Anzu and I don't want to ditch her can she come?' and he said 'I guess.' I'm so happy, let me call Kozato."

"Hi Kozato! It's Kisara, I'll text you our location, kay? Bye!" Kisara said.

"I've never been to the Kaiba Mansion. Should we change?" Anzu asked

"No, at least I don't think so!" Kisara exclaimed. They both jumped at the beep of Kisara's phone.

"It's Seto, and he said never mind! I knew it was a mistake! Oh wait, Mokuba stole his phone and he says to come over still. Now gibberish is being sent over. Oh well at least we can still go!" Kisara giggled ecstatically

"Kisara-chan! Ready to go?" Kozato asked, pulling up

"Yes Kozato, and this is my friend Anzu." Kisara said

"Hi!" Anzu said as Kozato waved in reply. The two girls piled into the limo. "Swanky." Anzu breathed

"I wonder why he didn't want me to come over?" Kisara mused

"Must've been to Nekoette." Anzu smirked. The two girls laughed. "You guys know Nekoette?" Kozato asked

"Yes." Kisara said hesitantly

"Mokuba does't like her at all. He never liked her. It's a good thing she's gone anyway... she was always so mean to me and ruined the limo on purpose!" he exclaimed

"Aw, I know she's a jerk." Anzu said

"I'm just glad she's gone." he sighed before going silent again. Anzu and Kisara dwelt on their thoughts, looking at the scenery they passed by.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Thanks Kozato. Are you staying?" Kisara asked

"No Ms. Kisara, I have to go back to Kaiba Corp. See you Monday!" Kozato said, leaving

"He's nice." Anzu said "Yea... hey wanna go get his number? Maybe you two can chat over some coffee or something." Kisara said

"Kisara, I know you already have his number and he seems nice and adorable but he probably already has a girlfriend. Plus I already have my mind on someone else." Anzu said

"You mean Yugi?" Kisara teased

"S-Shut up!" Anzu blushed

"I don't know if you've realized but he does like you back." Kisara said

"You're just stalling because you don't want to go inside." Anzu said, she herself avoiding the question

"No I'm not!" Kisara squeaked

"If you don't come now I'll go up there by myself and tell Kaiba that you and Duke are back together and you're moving back to California today and that's why I was there to tell him instead of you." Anzu said

"F-F-Fine." Kisara sighed, "But Kozato still doesn't have a girlfriend." Anzu rolled her eyes at her friend's statement. "Keep on walking Kisa, keep on walking."

Mokuba held his hand over his heart trying to stop it from beating too loud. After he had texted Kisara to still come over via stealing Seto's phone he was on his brother's blacklist. Mokuba heard the door open and heard the footsteps get closer. Mokuba held his other hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He was crouching under a giant plush reading chair that had a frilly curtain that just brushed the floor. Under the curtain he could see pieces of what he thought were two black shoes. Mokuba wriggled back as far as he could. He saw a small dainty hand pull the frills up. "Tsutsumi!" he breathed, letting his air out "You scared the s#!t outta me." he said

"Sorry young master." she said, smiling softly

"Master Kaiba is on the other side of the mansion and some people were dropped off at the front according to Sera." Tsutsumi Kimiko was a short girl, just a bit taller than Mokuba. She had golden brown hair, the product of her blonde mother and brown haired father. Her eyes were blue around the outside and brown on the inside. She was sweet, but fierce when they didn't get the work done. Okawa and Tsutsumi were the best of friends. Okawa was a second in command while Tsutsumi was aiming to be the head maid but that position was unfortunately taken by another maid named Rye.  
"Thanks Tsutsumi." Mokuba whispered before crawling out

"Under normal circumstances this would be received poorly, but stay away from the back stairs." Tsutsumi whispered before tidying up the room. Mokuba nodded and ran noiselessly down the hallway. He was scared that at any moment Seto would pop out randomly from a room. Thankfully he made it to the grand staircase without such a fright. He ran down the stairs and just reached the front door as the door bell rang. He opened the door. "Hello Kisara, Anzu!" he grinned

"Hello Kisara, Anzu!" Mokuba exclaimed

"Hi Mokuba!" Anzu said

"Come in." the young Kaiba said, opening the door for them

"Seto is currently hunting my hide right now so I'm going to hide behind a pot right now." Mokuba said, hopping behind a pot. At that moment Seto walked down the stair. "Kisara..." he said. The two blue eyed teens held each others gazes for a moment. "Kaiba-poo!" someone exclaimed from the kitchen. Seto cringed while Kisara's jaw dropped. "S-Seto I can't believe you." Kisara whispered

"Kisara..." he started. A girl walked into the foyer and got barreled into by Kisara.

"Vivy!" Kisara squealed, squeezing the other girl

"Kisa! Oh my gods you finally took out those contacts and hair dye thank you! Was it for someone special?" Vivian said, glancing at Seto at the end of her sentence

"Wait, you know Vivian?" Mokuba asked, popping out from behind his pot

"Know her? She set me up to get to college! We went to college together and everything She's my life! Unfortunately I had to change my number and Vivy had already moved before I gave it to her. Plus she was super busy so we barely connected after. So what are you doing in Domino?" Kisara asked

"I came because Flowress decided to put a shop up here so I need to make sure I still have some stable connections." Vivian said

"I was asking Kaiba-poo if I could stay with him and little Mokie while I was here but he is sooooooooo mean and sexy!" Vivian whined

"I know... I work for him, anyway you said Flowress? Anzu and I just came from her shop. I really wanted one of the bows she had there but they were so expensive!" Kisara said

"How about we all go down there? I could check out the competition and get to catch up with you." Vivian said

"I would love to Vivy but I came here to ha-help tutor Mokuba." Kisara said

"Nice save." Anzu whispered, who was was now standing near her friend

"Aw Mokie is smart. If anything he can stay here and study. We can all go! And Kaiba-poo too." Vivian said. Kisara glanced at Seto.

"You guys can go. I'm going to study with Rebecca." Mokuba said, running them all out the door.

"F #$." Seto cursed

"You really need to stop cursing. Anyway let's go!" Vivian said, linking arms with Seto and Kisara. Kisara linked her free arm with Anzu. The three girls laughed while Seto looked like he was going to kill someone. "Why is it always the cute ones that have such attitude problems?" Vivian sighed

"How's Yugi-poo by the way, Anzu?"

"He is fine without you." Anzu said darkly. Kisara quickly waved down one of the limos waiting in the ginormous driveway. "Where to?" the driver asked

"The new Flowress store." Seto snapped before entering the limo. Seto was on the far end with Kisara next, then Vivian, then Anzu. "You didn't want me to see Vivy, ne?" Kisara whispered to Kaiba. He turned his head to outside. She sighed. Maybe Ichikiwa was right.  
"Hi Juniper!" Anzu said as they approached the desk again

"Hey guys! My mom isn't here at the moment. Want to take that picture?" Juniper asked

"Sure!" Kisara exclaimed. Juniper went around the counter and sat in the middle of their group. "Cheese!" they (minus the grumpy grouch Kaiba of course) said

"Juniper!" Crystal snapped, emerging from the back room

"What did I tell you? Stay behind the counter."

"Sorry kaa-san." Juniper sighed, going around the counter once again

"Hello Flowress-san. I see that your new shop lacks jewelry. I wouldn't mind signing a deal maybe, a joint fashion show maybe?" Vivian said, pushing forward

"Oh, Wong-san what a pleasant surprise! Oh yes do come over." Crystal said giddily, quickly rushing into the back room

"Be back soon!" Vivian said, blowing Kisara a kiss and following Crystal. Anzu went around into another aisle while Kisara stayed in the same one, eyeing a pretty silver blue headband with small pearls and diamonds attached to it. Kisara gently removed it from its pedestal and handed it to Juniper. "Are the pearls real?" she asked

"Real as you or I! We don't use those cheap plastic and glass ones. Those are the real ores you find in the bottom of the sea and in the center of the earth." Juniper boasted

"Thanks." Kisara said, taking the headband back to its pedestal

"If you want it I'll get it for you." she heard someone whisper into her ear. Kisara bounced backwards only to be caught by Seto "I wouldn't mind you know." she heard his husky voice whisper. Kisara's face exploded and she almost fainted if he didn't right her up. "I-I-It's fine S-S-Seto." she said, looking away from the boy

"Think of it as a gift." he said. Kisara really did want it so she took it off the pedestal once again and trotted dutifully to the front desk. "Is your boyfriend gonna buy it?" Juniper teased. Kisara squeaked and blushed while Seto rolled his eyes and handed Juniper his card. Juniper swiped it and handed it back. "Thank you! Here's your receipt." the red-head said, handing the item and receipt to Kisara.

"Also here's my number. We could hang out after I'm done with work!" Juniper whispered excitedly, sliding Kisara a paper. Kisara pocketed the paper, a bit surprised.

"Anyway try it on! I've never seen anyone other than my mother and myself where one of my designs." Juniper gushed. Kisara looked hesitantly at the bow before sliding it into her hair. "Aw, you look so cute! It totally goes with your outfit and hair. By the way is it natural?" Juniper asked. Kisara nodded in reply, coloring slightly  
"Juniper why is that thing wearing our band?" Crystal said, darting out from the back room with Vivian coming out more slowly.

"You look good girl. I thought you closed off your bank!" Vivian chuckled

"Actually," Kisara started, turning around to look behind her only to see Seto had vanished. She looked at Juniper questioningly.

"He left." Juniper mouthed

"Well?" Crystal snapped

"It was bought and paid for." Kisara stuttered, timidly handing over the receipt

"Kisara are you ready to go? Can't Vivian just hire a cab?" Seto asked, suddenly popping back

"Kaiba-san!" Crystal exclaimed, stopping right before she shredded the receipt

"Oh, Kaiba-poo bought you the head band how cute." Vivian said, walking around the counter "Anyway Flowress-san call me when your shipments come in."

"A-A-Anzu ready to go?" Kisara asked, finding her voice again. Anzu popped out of an aisle. "Yep, let's go." the female brunette said, joining the exiting group.

"That lady just hates my guts." Kisara sighed, fingering with one of her loose locks of hair

"Maybe it's because you make white hair look good." Vivian snickered

"Oh, did Juniper give you that band? Isn't it the one you wanted?" Anzu asked, noticing the shiny band in her friends hair

"Yeah." Kisara said

"How was your business deal Vivy?"

"It went well. That lady's full of it though. She actually doesn't design the clothes. Everything is Juniper even the marketing. I bet Juniper has to stay under her thumb for some reason." Vivian snorted

"Maybe that's why she was so keen to befriend me. She doesn't have any friends." Kisara said

"If she does they're probably like Nekoette." Anzu chuckled. Anzu and Kisara shared a good laugh at that. "Who's Nekoette?" Vivian asked

"Oy, you have a lot to be filled in on." Anzu laughed, drying her tears.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara fixed the straps on her boots. She and Anzu had stayed the rest of the day at the Kaiba Mansion. She had fun, but she felt as if something was missing. She sighed and sat down on a chair waiting for Anzu and Vivian. The two were in the bathroom, or at least that's what she thought. Kisara closed her eyes and sighed. 'I sigh too much.' the girl thought, tucking a rebellious strand behind her ear. Her eyes shot open again when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Seto. He came closer and she shot up. "K-K-Kaiba-san." Kisara said, bowing a bit

"No need for such formalities." he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"S-S-Seto?" she said, blushing

"Still waiting for those bow and chains." he purred, re-tucking her rebellious strand. He leaned down and he gently kissed her lips. Kisara almost melted. "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, mon ange." he whispered, before leaving. Kisara collapsed onto the chair, her face hurting from the blush. Her hand unsteadily went up to her lips. It wasn't her first kiss, but it might as well have been. 'His voice was so, so...' Kisara squealed and hugged herself at her luck.

"Ready to go Kisa?" she heard Vivian say

"S-S-Sure Vivy." Kisara stuttered, not looking at her friend

"Is Anzu in the limo?" Vivian asked, touching up her make-up

"N-No. I t-thought she was w-w-with y-y-you." Kisara said, keeping her head down as she walked to the front door

"Sorry I'm late! Mokuba decided it would be funny if he stole my bag. He won't do that again any time soon though." Anzu said, rubbing her fist

"Time to go!" Vivian said, hooking her arm with Kisara's and ran outside.

"Would you believe Kaiba-poo Kisa? He wouldn't let me stay with him even after I told him I didn't have a place to stay. It's not my fault I sold all my condos in Domino. I thought all my business was wrapped up in this town." Vivian ranted. Suddenly the thought of needing another roommate hit Kisara.

"I have a giant penthouse, probably not up to date with what you want but the manager decided to play a trick on us so we got this fancy place but you need to be billionaire rich to afford it and we need another roommate. You could stay with us for the time being." Kisara said

"Great idea Kisa!" Vivy said

"I just hope it ain't some rat dump."

"Seriously?" Kisara said, glaring at her friend

"Sorry Kisa, the truth hurts." Vivian shrugged

"I'm sure you'll be fine!" Anzu laughed "This is my stop anyway, girls. See you later!" Anzu said, hopping out of the limo.

"Please don't let the apartment be a rat dump. Please don't let the apartment be a rat dump." Vivian chanted while Kisara rolled her eyes

"Ichikiwa, we're back." Kisara said, opening the door to the penthouse

"Ichikiwa?!" Vivian exclaimed hugging the purple haired boy

"Hey Vivy!" he said, detaching himself from his over exuberant friend

"Vivy?" Okawa asked, her voice lined with jealousy

"I met Vivian and Ichikiwa in college. She is a cougar but she knows that the line is drawn with Ichikiwa, right Vivian?" Kisara said

"Yes. But that still doesn't mean he isn't cute." Vivian giggled

"Ignore her she's, ya she's stupid. Anyway Vivian and Ichikiwa are my siblings!" Kisara said, bringing her two siblings in for a hug

"Wait, if he's your brother doesn't it make us half-siblings at least? Aw..." Vivian joked.

"You know how we had that other roommate problem Kisa? Well the landlord (who is a b!tc# and I'm not afraid to say it) kicked Okawa out right after she paid for this and next months rent. Okawa agreed to be our other roommate!" Ichikiwa grinned

"Could Vivy stay with us too? She doesn't have a manor to stay at in Domino and she needs to be nearby to work. Also she's loaded so she can pay majority." Kisara giggled

"Does that mean I get dibs on master bedroom?" Vivian asked, hopping up and down

"Master bedroom is my room. Find your own." Kisara said

"One that's preferably not near Ichikiwa too." Okawa snapped, edging closer to the boy

"Touche." Vivian said with a nod.

"Okawa already knows where my room is so she can show you the one that's all the way on the other side of the penthouse." Ichikiwa said

"Not much of a rat dump, ne?" Kisara said to Vivian before she went on the tour

"Hey, I didn't look around first but seems to be decent." the Asian sniffed. Kisara giggled as the Egypt tanned Okawa led Vivian away.

"How was your day?" Ichikiwa asked as he and Kisara both flopped onto the couch

"Awesome. Anzu and I went window-shopping and then Seto invited me over. We met up with Vivy (which was the reason Seto didn't want me to come over after he asked) and then we went to Crystal Flowress, a new fashion boutique only for the one percent! Seto came with us and he bought me this expensive headband. Crystal, who is a really old wrinkly lady is a b! #y f #$ who needs to check her attitude has a daughter named Juniper who is like the exact opposite. According to Vivy, Juniper is actually behind everything except her mother takes credit for everything. Then we went back to Kaiba Mansion and played some video games." Kisara gushed

"Sounds like you had a day." Ichikiwa smiled, happy for his sister

"Also something even better. Come closer." Kisara whispered, beckoning for Ichikiwa to lean closer to her

"Right before we left Kaiba Mansion, Seto kissed me on the lips!" Kisara whispered before fangirling out on the couch.

"Could you maybe calm down before you knock over a plant or something?" Ichikiwa asked, trying to hold Kisara back

"I caaaaaaaaaaaan't!" the girl whisper-shouted

"Well good for you. It's late and you still have to work on your homework so get that done and get some rest so you can go into work early today." Ichikiwa said, picking Kisara up

"Alright." she sighed, wiggling out of his arms and marching off to her room

"I'll tell Vivian not to disturb you!" he said before she closed the door.

Kisara jumped onto her bed and slid the headband off. "I'm going to save you for special occasions." she whispered before putting it on her nightstand. Kisara yawned and sat Indian style. "Time to get that homework done." she sighed.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

 _"That girl is getting to close." a voice hissed "Don't worry, she'll never make it past the new year." he chuckled before breaking out into an evil laugh_

* * *

 _ **Sans Bold! Don't know why I wrote that but okay... .-.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Are you allowed to redo a Halloween special even though it isn't Halloween?**_

* * *

Kisara groaned as she rolled over. "Leave meh alone Ichikiwa." she whined, stuffing her head under her pillow

"You have to get up. I told you to go to bed and not watch that movie." Ichikiwa said, smacking Kisara with another pillow

"Stoooop." she said

"Get. Up." he said, kicking her. Kisara rolled over and glared at her brother. Ichikiwa's hair was messy and was piled on one side. "You're looking mighty cute today." Kisara yawned before curling back up

"That's what Okawa and Vivian said." he sighed, marching over to the bed and picking Kisara up

"Ichikiwa no! I'm sorry put me down!" Kisara giggled, flailing her legs around. Ichikiwa walked into the kitchen with Kisara in the fireman's carry. Vivian was seated at the table while Okawa was standing over the stove. "Okawa's trying to make pancakes." Vivian sighed, pointing to the Egyptian girl

"I try no longer! Voila!" Okawa boasted, turning around to show a pan filled with delicious golden pancakes. "Finally!" Vivian drooled, whipping out a fork and knife. All of sudden the pancakes burst into flames and was immediately crisped. "I am officially cursed." Okawa said sadly, depositing her burnt food into a full trash bag. She tied the bag up and tossed it at Vivian's feet. "What's in there?" Kisara asked as Ichikiwa put her back on the ground.

"The five bazillion other pancakes I burned." Okawa sighed while Vivian took the trash bag to the garbage chute.

"Don't worry, I'll whip you up something." Kisara said, patting her friend on the back before taking her place in the kitchen. Ichikiwa went to the fridge and took out a dish. "I made some om ali two days ago. There's still some left." Ichikiwa said, handing the bowl to Okawa

"Thank you!" she said, starting to gobble down the dessert

"You know Okawa, Ichikiwa can cook a bit. You guys should totally go out." Kisara said, still cooking. The two young adults blushed and looked away. "Kisa I'm so hungry. Please tell me you still remember how to cook something other than ramen." Vivian moaned, coming back to the table. Kisara laughed and presented a dish on the table.  
"French toast sticks and sausage with coffee. Something I learned to make in America." Kisara said

"Looks fantastic." Vivian grinned, spooning herself a generous amount of food onto her plate

"Aren't you a model?" Okawa asked, her mouth partially full of om ali

"I was but then I had to quit because of Kisara's cooking." Vivian joked, stuffing her face

"Coffee?" Kisara asked her glutenous friend, holding up a pot of coffee. Vivian nodded and held out her mug. Kisara smiled gently and filled the cup. "Ichikiwa?" she asked her brother

"Thanks." he replied, holding out his mug. Kisara filled up her cup as well as Okawa's. "Thanks Kisara. I just wish I could cook." Okawa sighed, moving onto the breakfast Kisara had made

"Oh it's no problem. I'm used to doing this for Vivian all the time." Kisara laughed. Vivian rolled her eyes. "Don't lie you Asian pig devil. You sucked up my bank account dry because I had to pay for all of your food fetishes." Kisara said, pointing her fork at Vivian. The group laughed. "Kisara, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late to work." Ichikiwa said

"Oh my gods you're right!" she screamed, shoveling the food into her mouth. "Oh my gods I can't be late!" Kisara said, rushing into her room.

"I have a feeling she does this often." Okawa sighed

"Eh, not as often as you think." Ichikiwa chuckled.

"Bye guys!" Kisara said, putting on her high heels

"Kisa, before you go take this." Ichikiwa said, handing her a flat box

"What is it?" she asked, tucking it into her briefcase

"Chocolate. In case you know who gets a bit to close to you just pop one in your mouth." he whispered

"Where'd you get it from?" she asked, putting on her other heel

"Co-worker gave it to me." he said, shaking his head

"Well I just hope Okawa doesn't get wind of it." Kisara giggled before leaving. Ichikiwa sighed before returning to his breakfast.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara waved to Kozato before she entered the building. More often than not Kozato was the one driving her around now. Now in the elevator, she took out the box of chocolates and spun it around. 'Do I really need to stuff my face with this? I can handle myself, right? I love chocolate as much as the average person and maybe even more but know is not the time.' Kisara thought. She was about to put the box back into her briefcase when she decided to leave it out. The elevator opened and Kisara emerged, her face grim, with her box under one arm and her briefcase in the other. "Anii-san." Kisara said before sitting down. Nishioka glanced at Kisara before turning back to her work. Kisara placed the box on the desk between her and Nishioka. "Peace offering." Kisara whispered before turning to her work. She heard the box being opened. "Thanks." she heard Nishioka whisper back. Kisara smiled to herself. That was one problem taken care of. Now for Seto. "Nishioka, what's this I'm getting about Pegasus?!" Seto exclaimed from his office

"Coming Seto." Nishioka sighed, going to appease her angry boss. Kisara took the opportunity to turn and snag a chocolate. 'To hell with what I said I could never not want chocolate.' she thought, melting at the richness. Kisara unconsciously stared into her boss' office. 'He looks nice today.' she thought 'Wait, what am I thinking?! He's my boss and he kissed me but that doesn't mean he likes me! I'm probably just some side-chick for him...' she thought, turning back to her computer. Kisara sighed and let out her frustration on her poor keyboard. "What did that keyboard do to you?" she heard Nishioka chuckle

"Be in my face." Kisara muttered, still slamming it

"Whatever happened between you and Seto you need to work out later. BTW he's coming over." Nishioka whispered, moving back to her seat. Kisara took a deep breath. 'Let the storm crash.' she thought.

"Kisara I need those papers in five minutes." Seto said

"What papers?" Kisara asked, turning to face him 'Goddammit he looks so sexy, no! Now is not the time to be distracted, pay attention." Kisara thought to herself

"I sent you an email earlier today." he said, rolling his eyes

"You mean in the middle of the night? You know just because you're up at that time doesn't mean we are too." Kisara snorted, turning back to her work. She handed him some papers. "I finished them anyway." she said

"Kisara could you get some coffee?" Nishioka asked, interfering before it would turn into a war. Kisara nodded. She got up and bowed stiffly before leaving. "Like I said to her, whatever you two have going on between each other sort it out later." Nishioka said, popping another chocolate into her mouth. Seto shook his tousled brown hair before going back into his office.  
'I'm becoming exactly like those fan girls I detest!' Kisara, thought, pouring the coffee out 'Why did he have to do that anyway? Take a deep breath Kisa. Listen to Nishioka. Solve things out later. Now I'm on the job.' Kisara picked up the three cups of piping hot coffee and walked unsteadily back to her desk. Even though she had to do this basically daily didn't make it any easier. The different times people popped in and out of their cubicles ready to spill the coffee and her heels didn't make it any better. Why she wore the darn things she didn't know. Thankfully Kisara made it back to her office without any casualties. With a sigh of relief, she placed the cups down on her desk. Nishioka was gone. There was a note on Nishioka's desk that read, 'Tell Seto cubicle 17'

"Where's Anii-san?" Kisara asked, for a moment forgetting her predicament as she walked into his office

"And how would I know exactly?" she heard him reply. Kisara immediately froze and remembered his voice in her ear. She gave him his coffee with a small quick bow.

"Anii-san, r-r-r-requested that y-you l-look at c-c-c-cubicle 17." Kisara stuttered before leaving. How could she have been so stupid! She sat down on her desk and looked away as Seto walked past. "Thanks for letting me hide in here." she heard Nishioka's voice say. Kisara whipped her head around and through the glass saw Nishioka walk out of a cubicle behind the desks. "Could you get me some more coffee?" Nishioka asked, fixing her dress

"I just got you a full cup!" Kisara protested

"I drank it all." she said, showing Kisara the empty cup "By the way could you get me a cup of cold water too? I think I burned my tongue."

'A burnt tongue isn't all you should be getting.' Kisara thought grimly.

Unfortunately Kisara's head was filled with burning-Nishioka thoughts and trying to keep her blush in check she crashed into a person coming from the empty meeting room in the back. "Sorry!" she said

"I didn't think you'd still be this clumsy." she heard someone say, someone she did not want to be around. 'I, ya I am so screwed.' she thought, looking up right into Seto's face

"Sorry." she said, about to walk around him when he pulled her around the corner. She was flipped so she was facing outwards. "I don't like to be ignored Kisara." he said. Kisara shivered. The way he rolled the 'r' in her name. She felt him pull her closer. At moment she forgot her worries and just enjoyed the moment as it was. Suddenly she was flipped around and her head tilted up to look at his cold blue eyes. She felt her face blushing, even at her best attempts not to. 'No! I don't want to be some side-chick or some one-night stander! Not again!' Kisara thought as he pulled her in. Despite everything else telling her not to, she pushed him back. "I-I-I don't want to b-b-be your s-s-side-chick." she said, looking down

"You never were." she heard him say into her ear. He pulled her into a kiss and she completely forgot the rest of her worries. He wouldn't hurt her, right? She felt his hand run through her hair as they fought for dominance. All of sudden her purpose for coming her came back to Kisara. 'Nishioka's coffee!' she thought, breaking away

"Chocolate and coffee..." she heard him purr before leaving her. Kisara looked around and seeing no one present completely fangirled. Once was an accident, twice was on purpose. 'Maybe he really does like me!' she thought giddily, leaving the dark meeting room to grab Nishioka's requests.  
"Took you long enough." Nishioka snorted

"It's not my fault! It was those two guys who just hate my hair." Kisara lied, handing over the two cups. Kisara resisted the urge to scratch her nose or tuck her hair. She sat down and for once being thankful that her desk didn't face into Seto's office. Nishioka sighed and looked at Seto. For some reason he was glaring at her, the most she had ever seen him glare in her direction. 'Whoops,' Nishioka thought, 'guess he figured it out.'

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Kisara!" Kisara turned around. Nishioka was running to her abnormally fast with the heels she was wearing. "Roland asked if you could come by the Kaiba Mansion to pick up Mika-tan later." Nishioka asked, panting slightly

"Sure! I haven't seen her since her birthday. She's five now, right?" Kisara asked. Nishioka nodded. "I have to go home first, though. Bye Nishioka." Kisara said, going into a limo. 'I don't want to go to the Kaiba Mansion but maybe if Mika-chan is with me I'll be left alone.' she mused

"We've arrived Strife-san." the driver said. She nodded and left the vehicle. Kisara punched the elevator buttons and waited. She opened the door to the penthouse. "Hey guys!" Kisara said, kicking off her high heels. Ichikiwa and Okawa were sitting at the kitchen table while Vivian was lying on the couch. "Anzu stopped by earlier and dropped off some homework." Ichikiwa said

"Kay. Hey Vivy did you stay here all day?" Kisara asked

"Maybe." the ex-model said

Did you guys even go to work?" Kisara asked the two young adults

"No, they were in Ichikiwa's bigger room making out." Vivian said. Okawa blushed and rolled her eyes. "We did go to work we just have that college stuff to do." Ichikiwa said

"I feel like that's your guys excuse for everything. Anyway I'm going to order pizza who wants some and Vivian you're paying." Kisara said

"Get me veggie." Vivian said. Ichikiwa and Okawa just shrugged. "I'll get three plain pies and three veggie pies." Kisara said, taking out her phone

"Why so many?" Vivian asked, sitting up

"Stop acting like your bank's the size of mine. You eat like a pig and I want some for dinner." Kisara said, "Now hush the guy came on line. I would like to place an order for three plain pies extra cheese and three veggie pies. Also could we get a liter of Mountain Dew, Pepsi, and Root Beer? Thanks. Name is Kisara. Delivery at _**XXX *-*-*-***_. Thank you."

"Pizza!" Vivian exclaimed happily

"I feel like I'm in a sitcom or something." Kisara sighed, walking into her room.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara came out ten minutes later seeing no one changed their positions. She was wearing a sweatshirt with a cute white kitten on it and bandit shorts. "So you seriously just sat there all day, Vivy?" Kisara asked

"You have Netflix and Hulu." Vivian said, sitting up again

"And you're rich. Pizza should be here in ten minutes." Kisara said

"So?" Vivian said "Give me moneys*. They need eighty-three dollars." Kisara said

"Ugh." Vivian groaned "Lemme get my purse." she said, shuffling to her room. Vivian came back with a card.

"Rich peeps don't use cash they use cards. Let's head to the bank real quick." Vivian said, slipping on her UGGs

"Those are UGGly." Kisara said, opening the door for her friend.

"Why do I feel like this happened everyday when they were in college." Okawa sighed

(Kisara says moneys on purpose FYI)

Kisara and Vivian came back rather quickly. "You guys didn't even take ten minutes." Ichikiwa said

"Well ya, the bank's just around the corner." Kisara said. Before they could debate it they heard a knock at the door. "Pizza's here." Vivian said after checking. She opened the door and after confirmation of the order paid for the food. "Let's dig in!" Vivian purred, looking like a predator about to pounce on her prey. Another series of knocks at the door stopped Vivian. "Oh come on, did I not tip him enough?" she whined, dragging her feet to the door

"How much did you tip him?" Kisara asked

"About two hundred." Vivian said, opening the door.

"Onee-chan!" the voice came from a small girl who ran into the room

"Osaka-chan?" Okawa said, looking surprised but happy

"Onee-chan! How are you?" Osaka asked. Osaka looked like Okawa except smaller. She had the same long black hair and blue eyes, except Osaka's were rounder while Okawa's were more leaner and intelligent. "What are you doing here Osaka-chan?" Okawa asked, setting Osaka on her lap

"I came here with onii-chan and onii-chan's friend." Osaka said

"I was supposed to stay with Serenity-chan but she isn't going to be in town so onii-chan took me here."

"Where is otouto?" Osaka asked gently

"Onii-chan is coming up the elevator." Osaka said. Vivian looked past the open door and saw the elevator open. Two young men came out. One wore golden earrings, three bands of neckwear, an armband on each arm, and five bracelets on each arm starting from close to his elbows down to his wrists. He had dark skin, purple eyes and white-gold hair. The other had long spiky white hair. "I'm Okura Rin," the darker toned one said, "and this is my comrade Shoji Bakura."

"Bakura, I've heard that name before... and you look familiar too." Kisara mused

"My brother Ryou goes to the high school here. Everyone thinks we're twins but I'm older by three years." Shoji said

"Oh! He has a brother. I never would've guessed. Ryou is such a sweet boy too." Kisara said

"And who might you be?" Shoji asked seductively. Kisara instinctively blushed. "Strife Kisara." she said

"Strife..." Shoji said, his face looking thoughtful

"What are you doing here Okura?" Okawa asked, interrupting the conversation

"Imouto needed a bit of help looking for ya so we decided to help her. By the way is that pizza?" Okura asked

"Yes. You can have some." Okawa said, rolling her eyes

"Score!" Okura said, digging in.

After all six pies were devoured, Osaka stated her purpose. "Onee-chan, will you watch after me?" Osaka asked

"Sorry Osaka-chan, I have to go to work!" Okawa said, running out the door.

"I have to drive her there." Ichikiwa stuttered, dashing after the Egyptian woman. Osaka then turned her puppy eyes to her older brother. "Onii-chan?" Osaka whispered, her voice shaking

"Take my money and take care of her!" Okura said, running out of the door. Even though he didn't know what was going on Shoji followed Okura. "Sorry Kisa, you know I can't stand children." Vivian said, giving Kisara a sorry face

"Don't give me that crap because you know you ain't sorry." Kisara snapped.

"Um, Kisara could you watch Osaka?" Okawa asked, popping back inside

"I can't! I have to babysit Mika-chan." Kisara said

"They're both children around the same age I'm sure they'd get along!" Okawa said

"But I'm going to the Kaiba Mansion and so are you. Why can't you watch her?" Kisara asked

"Because I'd be working. I love Osaka but I can't bore her by just cleaning." Okawa said before leaving. Kisara sighed.

"Kisara-san, w-w-will you watch m-m-me?" Osaka asked, her voice wavering and tears dripping from her eyes. Kisara looked at the nearly-crying girl.

"Gods help me that Seto won't kill me." she prayed

"Alright Osaka-chan, let's go."

"Thank you Kisara-san! I will be a very good girl I promise! I won't eat that much candy." Osaka said, spinning around

"Let's go Osaka, I'm probably already late." Kisara sighed, about to help the girl back into her shoes

"It's okay Kisara-san, I'm eight!" Osaka boasted, effortlessly putting her shoes back on her feet. This made Kisara smile. "Alright Osaka-chan, think you can walk?" she asked. The little girl nodded. "I used to walk a lot with onii-chan and onee-chan." Osaka said, holding onto Kisara's hand.

"Bye Vivy!" Kisara said, leaving the penthouse

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Thank you for being able to take care of Mika-chan on such short notice Kisara-san." Roland said, bowing

"It's not problem Roland-san! I love Mika-chan she's so spunky." Kisara said

"I must be heading back to Kaiba Corp though. Kaiba-san is still working" Roland said before leaving

"Bye Oto-san!" Mika said, waving as her father drove off.

"Mika-chan, I know you're shy but this is Okawa-chan's sister, Osaka-chan. You know Okawa-chan right?" Kisara said, gently nudging Osaka from behind her legs

"H-Hi. I'm Mika-chan." the girl said. Mika had dark turquoise blue hair that just went past her shoulders and pink eyes. "I'm Osaka-chan." Osaka said, finally emerging from behind Kisara's legs. Osaka was a bit taller then Mika. "How old are you? You're tall!" Mika exclaimed with admiration

"I'm seven." Osaka boasted

"I turned five a couple of days ago." Mika said

"Did you get presents?" Osaka asked

"I got a pretty doll. She's Kiki from _Kiki's delivery service_." Mika said, "I left her at home though, Oto-san wouldn't let me bring it though..."

"Are you guys hungry?" Kisara asked

"No thank you Kisara-san." Osaka said while Mika said, "Yes please Kisa-san!"

"I already ate." Osaka said

"Kisa-san makes the best sweets!" Mika said

"But I promised Kisara-san I wouldn't eat that many sweets..." Osaka said sadly

"Don't worry you Osaka-chan, you can still have some. Mika-chan could you take Osaka-chan to Mokuba's old playroom please? I'll be up as soon as I finish making the batter." Kisara said, walking into the kitchen

"Yes Kisara-san!" they said in unison.

'Maybe I can take care of both of them after all.' Kisara thought, stirring around the batter. She squeaked as she felt hands being softly placed around her waist. "What a lovely surprise, Kisa-chan." she heard someone whisper

"S-S-Seto-kun? I thought you were at work." she blushed

"Past tense, was." he said

"C-C-Could you move your hands t-t-though?" she asked

"Why? It's not like you don't like it." he said. Kisara looked down. He was right. "But, if you wish I'll see you later." he said, leaving.

'Don't look at him, don't look at him...' she kept on repeating in her head. Unfortunately she didn't listen and looked up after him. "Seto-kun?" she said

"Hm?" he said, turning his head slightly "W-Watch out for Mika-chan and Osaka-chan." she said

"I already saw them." he said before leaving. Kisara breathed out and continued stirring her batter.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Mika-chan are you sure we should be doing this?" Osaka whispered

"I'm sure Osaka-chan!" Mika said back before continuing to peek through the door

"B-But I promised Kisara-san I would be good." Osaka whispered

"But we're not being bad. We're in the playroom still. We're just in a closet." Mika said

"I feel kind of bad though." Osaka said, playing with her fingers

"Shh." Mika said

"Onee-san wouldn't be happy with me." Osaka whispered

"They are right there! We were here first." Mika whispered.

"True." Osaka said, peeking out with Mika. Inside the main room Mokuba was making out with Rebecca. _**(A/N: Geez kids these days right? XD)**_ "What are they doing?" Osaka asked

"I have no idea but they're making funny noises so I wanna watch it still." Mika shrugged. Because of the small child's shrug, one of the toys shifted and caused a tiny avalanche. The dust the toys kicked up got into the children's noses. "Don't sneeze." Osaka whispered, trying her best not to.

"Achoo!" they sneezed. Mokuba and Rebecca stopped whatever they were doing _**(A/N: I am NOT going there)**_ and looked at what caused the ruckus. "Stay under the toys and follow me." Osaka whispered, crawling to another pile. Mika followed slower as Mokuba and Rebecca got closer to the closet. "How did these fall?" Mokuba asked out loud

"Someone must've been spying on us!" Rebecca exclaimed. At the thought of this the two middle schoolers blushed. "Quick Mika-chan, come hide in this cave I made." Osaka whispered. Somehow the mini-Okawa had managed to find a small gap in the toys where they could rest comfortably. "I found a light but it won't work." Mika sighed. Inside the cave of toys it was hot and dark. "Let's go out for a bit, I'm getting hot." Mika whispered, crawling back to the entrance. Osaka quickly followed her. Even though they were still buried by a mass of toys it was much more bearable than inside the cave. The young children observed the two older ones toss the toys near the door, clearing a path. "We have to get out of here." Osaka whispered

"Rebecca-chan isn't very nice when she's angry." Mika whimpered. Osaka squeaked as a giant teddy bear suddenly fell and crushed her. "The back of this is ripped!" Mika giggled, pulling the stuffing out and playing with it

"I heard a squeak! It came from over there!" Rebecca hissed, swimming through the toys to the children. Osaka shoved Mika into the bear and pulled as much stuffing out as she could before tossing herself in. "Pull the flappy thingy closed." Osaka whispered, pulling the top. Mika nodded and pulled the bottom closed. They heard grunts as the bear was rolled over. "Geez, what did they make teddy bears out of back then?" Mokuba said

"Polyester, cotton, wool, plastic," Rebecca listed

"You know what I meant Becca." Mokuba said, rolling his eyes

"Anyway let's roll this over to the door." Rebecca said, rolling the bear. Mika and Osaka flinched every time they rolled over. After what seemed like forever they finally stopped rolling. "Let's search over here. I found a small gap in the toys." they heard Mokuba say

"Good thing we didn't stay in there." Mika whispered

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Osaka burped. Mika put her eye to the gap. "They just went around a huge mountain. Let's get out." Mika said, wriggling out of the bear. Thankfully Mokuba and Rebecca were to busy trying to excavate the cave to see the two girls worm their way out of a giant teddy bear. Osaka opened the door and crept out. Mika followed her but accidentally tripped on a rope. She squeaked before crawling the rest of the way out. "There's the culprit! After them!" Rebecca cried, wading through the toys.

"Did you have to fall over?" Osaka whined as they ran as fast as their pudgy child legs could go

"I'm sorry Osaka-chan!" Mika sniffled

"It's alright. I just hope they won't get us." Osaka said, turning a corner

"Do you even know where you're going?" Mika asked

"No. Have you been here before?" Osaka asked

"I've only been to the playroom, foyer, kitchen, living room, and two bathrooms. I don't know the rest of this house." Mika said

"Are we downstairs?" Osaka asked

"No, we're upstairs. The playroom is on the second level. Kisa-san said there are three levels I think." Mika said

"Then we have to find stairs that go down!" Osaka said. Fortunately for the girls, Kaiba and Hawkins went immediately down the stairs. "Wait, do they even know the place?" Rebecca asked

"Actually, they don't. Back upstairs!" Mokuba said, running again.

"Osaka-chan I'm tired." Mika panted

"So am I. Let's rest in this room." Osaka said, opening a door. They saw a bunch of maids chattering. "Onee-san!" Osaka exclaimed. Okawa turned around and looked at her sister in surprise. "Osaka-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked

"We went into the playroom and then Mokuba-kun and Rebecca-chan came in. Mika said that we should hide in the closet then they started making these funny noises. We sneezed and then Rebecca-chan and Mokuba-kun got very mad and are chasing us." Osaka cried, hugging her sister

"Okawa-chan... Mokuba probably isn't angry with you, just Rebecca. You shouldn't hide in here anyway, this is where the maids gather. Go back that way and you'll find the stairs, go on." Okawa said, gently nudging the crying toddlers out of the room.

"Making funny noises." Sera giggled before all the maids burst out laughing.

"Onee-san said to go back that way, but isn't that where we came from?" Osaka said, puzzled

"They will get us!" Mika cried

"This time let's listen to what onee-san said." Osaka said, grabbing Mika's hand and walking back. After a while they passed by a partially open door. "I got you guys!" Mokuba exclaimed, grabbing both of them. They screamed. "Chillax, I'm not going to kill you. Rebecca might though. I suggest you guys go back that way before she comes out of the other room." he said, pointing back the way they had just trekked. Mika and Osaka shared a look. It was either listen to Okawa and get skinned alive by an angry Hawkins or listen to Mokuba and go back. "I don't feel like walking." Mika sighed

"Nor do you feel like dying, goodbye." Mokuba said, pushing the young children away

"Quick she's coming out!" Mokuba hissed, motioning for them to go

"Mokie who ya talking to?" Rebecca asked, popping out of the room. Before she could see the still present children Mokuba drew her in for a kiss.  
They had passed the maids' room and were now walking. "I, can't, run anymore Osaka-chan!" Mika whined

"Here's another room. We can rest there." Osaka panted, opening the door. They walked into a pretty plain room. It had a giant tv, a master bed, two doors, the window, and a desk. On the desk was what looked like a duel disk and a Blue Eyes glass figurine. Osaka and Mika both hopped onto the bed. "What the heck?" they heard someone say. The two girls turned to see a groggy Seto Kaiba getting up. "What in the name of- what are you doing in my room?" he snapped. Mika immediately started crying. "W-W-We're sorry. R-R-Rebecca-chan is t-t-trying to kill u-us." Osaka stuttered, about to cry as well

"Did you have to go into my room?" he growled

"We got lost!" Osaka protested before crying as well

"Stop your sobbing. I'll take you back to Kisara. She should seriously learn how to babysit." he grumbled, getting out of his bed. Seto opened his door and looked down the hall to his right. "That's where you came from, right?" he asked. Osaka nodded. He sighed and went to the left. Mika grabbed onto Osaka's hand and Osaka grabbed onto Seto's hand. Seto almost pulled his hand away when he felt Osaka put her hand in his. 'Kids.' he thought to himself, continuing down the hall.  
"See those stairs? Go down there, go to the end of that hall and turn left. Eventually you'll end up in the foyer. You can find your way to the living room from there." Seto said roughly before turning around "Don't you want to see Kisa-san?" Mika asked

"Kisa-san?" he scoffed, mocking the nickname

"Yes, Kisa-san is very pretty. She had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a pretty band. I think her clothes were too short, right Osaka-chan?" Mika said. Osaka immediately got what Mika was going for: safe passing through the halls. "Thank goodness she's by herself though. I wish she wasn't though. Then she could stop daydreaming all the time and play with us." Osaka said, walking down the stairs. Whatever these two kids were doing Seto did not like it but he still fell for it. "Kisa-san needs to find some guy to be friends with." Mika said, following Osaka. Now walking hand-in-hand Osaka said, "She prefers blue eyes." 'These kids...' Seto thought annoyed

"If you wanted me to go with you guys you could've asked." Seto grumbled, following them down the stairs. Osaka and Mika looked at each other in triumph.

Hook. Line. Sink.

Osaka curled up tighter the couch. Thanks to Seto they had made it back to the front of the house without being torn apart by Rebecca. Osaka and Mika were now currently sleeping on the couch while Seto was watching over them. Why he was, he didn't know. They were only children, and yet they still managed to cough up enough of an excuse to get him to bring them back. Seto got up and walked into the kitchen. Something smelled right in there. Kisara was humming while whipping something in a bowl. She put her finger to the mixture and touched it with her tongue. "Delicious!" she said

"Frosting?" he asked, surprising her

"Um, y-yeah." she said, blushing slightly

"Wanna try it?" she asked. He shook his head. "I found Mika and Osaka, or more of they got me. I was sleeping in my room when they tackled me. Turns out they were being chased by a wild Hawkins." Seto said

"Sorry Seto! I told them to stay in the playroom. I wasn't planning on staying in the kitchen so long." Kisara said

"It's okay." he said, edging a bit closer. Kisara glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She knew what he was planning. She turned and kissed his lips. She presented a tray of Halloween candies. "Happy Halloween." she said sweetly

* * *

 _ **Guys I'm so sorry! TTnTT**_

 _ **I know I said on the original chapter I wanted to write more but even now I still didn't. I feel super bad but I'm pretty exhausted working on all of these chapters in a row. I'm super sorry for the lack of updates guys. Plz forgive meh. TTnTT**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kisara stared blankly at the ceiling. She had woken up earlier than normal which was surprising seeing as how late she had gotten home the night before. 'Ichikiwa is going to be here in a couple of minutes to get me up.' Kisara thought ruefully. Her thoughts then went to the night before, Halloween. After she had kissed Seto in the kitchen, Osaka and Mika had woken up and ran in. They had asked Kisara to take them trick-or-treating. Kisara and Okawa had taken them trick-or-treating and despite her best efforts, Seto refused to go. Before she and Okawa left though, he did give her a small peck. That had left her floating on the clouds. When they came back, she managed to get the last laugh by not only stealing the last kiss but by making him blush. That, was a true accomplishment.

"Kisa, are you awake?" she heard Ichikiwa asked stepping into the room

"No, I'm still sleeping." she said

"Funny." he said, jumping on top of her

"Ichikiwa your heavy!" she gasped. He laughed and rolled off of her. "Come on you gotta make breakfast." he said

"Why do I have to?" she asked

"Because I always have to wake everybody." Ichikiwa said before pulling her up. Kisara basically was letting Ichikiwa carry her as she dragged her feet to the kitchen. Okawa was dressing Osaka and Vivian was half asleep at the table. "Okawa, you need to be woken up?" Kisara asked, surprised

"I normally use an alarm." she blushed

"Osaka-chan is tired." Osaka said, rubbing her eyes

"You can rest on the couch for now." Okawa said, getting up and walking to the table

"So what's on the menu for today, chef?" Vivian asked

"Grilled fish, rice, miso soup, and pickles." Kisara said, yawning

"Going classic?" Vivian grinned sleepily

"Shut up or don't eat." Kisara huffed, rubbing her eyes. It didn't take long and Kisara had the breakfast out in a jiffy. "Thank you Kisara-san!" Osaka said, gobbling it up

"Oy, you better watch out Vivy you got some competition." Kisara joked. Vivian rolled her eyes. "Hurry up Kisa, you have to go to the hospital to pick up your files." Ichikiwa said, already putting on his jacket

"How does he do that? One second he has the most food and the next he's ushering you to finish yours." Vivian said in awe. Kisara shrugged and finished her food. "Are you going to the museum?" Kisara asked, putting on her heels

"Yes, I have to drop Osaka-chan off as well." Ichikiwa said

"Have anywhere to go Vivy?" Kisara asked

"No, I have to stay here and plan out with Juniper. I refused to work with the Flowress shop if I didn't work with Juniper and Juniper only." Vivian grinned

"You go Vivy!" Kisara said, giving her friend a quick hug

"Kisara, let's go." Ichikiwa said, already out the door

"Don't throw a party while we're gone." Kisara said before following the rest of her roommates.

.

"Have a nice day Osaka-chan!" Kisara and Okawa said, waving to the little girl

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Kisara asked

"She should be. Osaka-chan said that Mika-chan goes there as well." Okawa sighed

"Why'd she have to move schools?" Kisara asked

"I don't know. I haven't kept in contact that much with my family. Maybe they kicked Okura out, he is a rowdy child after all." Okawa shrugged. Kisara left the topic alone.

"Just tell the receptionist your name and she should give you your files." Ichikiwa said, stopping at the hospital

"Why can't you come with me?" Kisara whined

"I'll be waiting outside now hurry up and go or you'll be late for work." Ichikiwa snapped. Kisara moaned. "You just wanna make out with Okawa." she groaned before leaving the vehicle. She walked into the building and spotted an open lane. "E-E-Excuse me." Kisara said timidly

"How can I help you?" the lady asked

"C-C-Could I have the f-f-files for Kisara Strife?" Kisara asked, handing over an identity card. The lady looked at it and handed it back. "Sure sweety, hang on." she said before getting up. The lady came back with a folder. "For school right?" the lady asked. Kisara nodded, taking the folder.

"T-T-Thank you." Kisara said, bowing

"It's no problem. I can take the next person over here." the lady said. Kisara quickly exited the hospital. "I got the papers!" she boasted, sliding into the back next to Okawa

"Oh, so you didn't crash into anyone and make a fool of yourself?" Ichikiwa chuckled, driving again

"Baka!" Kisara huffed, smacking him over the head.

.

Kisara wandered aimlessly around the school. Even though she didn't spend much time here, she still knew where to go. She just, didn't feel like it. She turned the corner and saw a teacher emerging from a room. Her eyes lit up with delight. 'Someone to pass the work onto.' she thought happily.

"Excuse me Chono-sensei, could you give these to the nurse?" Kisara asked, handing the folder to the beautiful teacher

"Fine." Chono huffed, taking the folder. Chono did not like Kisara as she was pretty and in her eyes a rival to the the prettiest. "Thank you Chono-sensei! Have a nice day." Kisara said, leaving

"Why is she always out of school?" Chono thought, glaring at the pretty white haired girl.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Eh! It's so late Ichikiwa drive!" Kisara squealed

"I told you to hurry up." Ichikiwa snapped, driving Kisara to Kaiba Corp. After school they had returned to the penthouse so Kisara could change. She had taken forever to put on a blue ruffle dress with straps and a short cream jacket. They pulled up to the giant shiny building. "Bye guys!" Kisara said, running into the building with her shoes in one hand. "Geez, she seriously needs to keep it together." Ichikiwa chuckled before leaving.  
Kisara shoved her feet into her heels as she rode the elevator. She was so late!

'Even though I'm late I need to play it off.' she thought, smoothing her dress. The elevator opened and she walked calmly to her office. "Anii-san." Kisara said, sitting down. Nishioka just gave Kisara a look that said 'you-are-in-big-trouble-don't-try-to-play-it-off'

"Sorry!" Kisara whispered

"Seto's in a mood and he isn't listening. Be careful." Nishioka whispered back before turning back to her desk. Kisara sighed and picked up her clipboard from off of her desk. She had left herself notes from yesterday. She quickly went to grab some coffee from the back before heading into the lion's den. "K-K-Kaiba-san? T-There are some things that you need to get done." Kisara said, walking in quickly. She placed the coffee down and backed away a reasonable distance. He sighed and took a sip from his coffee. "Talk." he said

'So far so good.' Kisara thought, glancing at her clipboard. "So I scheduled you a meeting with Industrial Illusions in an hour. A Tojiwakaru Shojen will come to meet you in two hours and thirty minutes. You're scheduled to go down to the testing rooms after the meeting with Shojen-san. After that you-" Kisara listed

"After the testing rooms we're going home." Seto sighed

"Um, excuse me?" Kisara asked 'WE?!' she screamed in her head

"I haven't gotten sleep for three days straight I'm taking it off after the testing rooms." Seto snapped. Kisara stepped back. He was angry. "H-H-Have you eaten yet?" she asked. The way he glared at her she assumed he hadn't. That means he wasn't just angry, he was hangry. Kisara bowed and quickly left. "He hasn't eaten yet?!" Kisara whispered shouted to Nishioka. Nishioka shook her head. "He wouldn't eat."

"Should I get him something?" Kisara asked "Get him anything that isn't oden." Nishioka said. Kisara nodded and left.  
Kisara came back with a ramen bowl. He took it and tossed it in the trash. "Oy Seto-kun aren't you going to eat anything?" Kisara said, exasperated. Seto smirked. "Actually-" he started. His computer rang. "There's your meeting! I should leave, Kaiba-san." she said, quickly escaping. He frowned.

"Seto-kun, someone is here to see you." Nishioka said

"Send him in." he sighed, looking up from his computer. "Kaiba-kun! How are you?" the man said

"Toji-kun, no need for formalities." Seto said, getting up and shaking the newcomers hand. Tojiwakaru was a tall man. He had dark auburn hair and yellow eyes. Tojiwakaru was in charge of a banking company that the biggest companies used. "I haven't seen you in ages Seto-kun. I feel like you were shorter and you didn't glare as much at people." Toji joked. Seto rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Toji-kun?" Seto asked

"Nothing, just came to see you. I have been out of the country for a bit and wanted to see how my favorite company was doing." Toji said

"The company you work for is your favorite." Seto deadpanned

"Aw, got me there. Anyway who is that sitting with Nishioka-chan?" he asked

"Who?" Seto asked

"Don't play dumb Seto-kun. Who is she? Your new side-flick?" Toji joked

Seto frowned. "No." the brunette replied

"Don't be dumb. You don't keep girls around." Toji grinned, slinging his arm around Seto's shoulder

"Nishioka send Kisara in." Seto sighed, pinching his brow. Kisara tapped furiously on the keyboard. She really wanted to see who Tojiwakaru was, but she had to work.

"Strife-san, Seto-kun would like you to meet Tojiwakaru." Nishioka said quietly. Kisara looked up, her eyes sparkling. "Toji-kun, this is Kisara Strife. She's been working here as Nishioka's assistant for about three months." Seto said as his two secretaries walked in

"Strife-san." he said, bowing

"Shojen-san." she said, bowing back

"Seto-kun you have good taste. She's cute I'll give her that. But the name Strife reminds me of someone..." Toji laughed. It took Kisara two seconds to get what he meant. She glared at him. "Whatever you think is going on, you are dead wrong." she snapped, walking stiffly back to her desk

"I think I just blew it." Toji said

"She gets offended easily." Seto smirked

"I do not!" Kisara shouted from the other room

"Okay, I take that back. She's cute but she has a mouth." Toji cringed. Nishioka rolled her eyes. "You have that special ability." she said before joining Kisara "Okay, do I smell or something?" Toji asked. Seto rolled his eyes and went back to his desk. "Maybe I'm seriously out of touch with the Easterners." he sighed

"Toji-kun, why are you here?" Seto pressed

"Okay, you got me. I've heard that some of your rivals, namely Schroeder Corp, are working on a virtual reality game. Now from what I heard he's basically done with it. Now don't get me wrong, I know you put out that virtual reality dueling game but this is big. I mean, he has it were you can fully change your own self, in game of course, and play. It's a fantasy game I believe." Toji said

"Toji-kun, I understand that your trying to help but what does this mean for me? I'm already thriving on Duel Monsters so why would I need to know this?" Seto snapped

"Seto-kun you're missing the point! Schroeder-kun still needs to work out the kinks with how you feel the pain! You can take this and sweep the rug from under his feet. Kaiba Corp isn't just for Duel Monsters. You've just been focusing on it more because you truly appreciate the game. But do you seriously want to keep on sharing the profits with Pegasus-kun? Why not make this for yourself, something that has the Kaiba name all to itself!" Toji explained

"Why not take profit with Schroeder?" Seto asked

"Oy Seto-kun you're making this difficult. It's because normally in a business you shouldn't do this but I know I could get some better material from you than Schroeder-kun so please, I'll fund everything! I won't even ask for shares just please get this done." Toji pleaded

"Toji-kun I'm not stupid. Why do you want me to get this done so badly. If you're not even getting shares or stocks in it than what are you getting out of this?" Seto snapped

"You really want to know? It's Schroeder-kun. He hired some goons to mug my daughter and her friend on their way home from school just because I wouldn't fund one of his other projects. Even though his project may have taken off no way I would do that! Please Seto-kun, please!" Toji begged

"Oy Toji-kun, have some morals. I'll do it." Seto smirked

"I know what I said but can I at least put one stock in it?" Toji asked. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Keep your shares. Send the details to Kisara or Nishioka. I have to go order somethings out in the testing room." Seto said, getting up.

Kisara looked up as Seto went past her desk. "Se-, Kaiba-san where are you going? Did you finish the meeting with Shojen-san?" Kisara asked, quickly getting up and following him

"Yes." Seto said, opening the elevator. Kisara stopped outside. "You still don't want to work after the testing in the labs?" Kisara asked. He motioned for her to join him. 'Odd, unusual. Do not comply. Back away and make an excuse, do not listen.' Kisara thought, stepping into the elevator while blushing. The elevator doors closed. "I'm still not working after the labs. I do need your help for something at the mansion though." he said.

'Bad news. Leave and do not follow. Listen to me you stupid girl. Bad things will follow!' she thought, scribbling something on her clipboard. Suddenly she felt his arm go beside her. "Seto-kun..." she said

"Shh." he said, bringing her closer. She waited for a kiss that never came. He was only embracing her, but that was enough to make her blush. His arms were wrapped around her and he was resting his chin on her head. They didn't say anything, just enjoying the comfort of each other. He let her go and the elevator opened. He quickly walked out almost making her run to keep up. Kisara had never been in the basement rooms of Kaiba Corp and not many people did.  
"What's the problem?" Seto asked one of the guys

"W-W-Well Kaiba-san apparently the newest prototype of the duel disk keeps on squeezing the life out of all the people who try it." one of the scientists said, taking off the protection lenses

"Why is it doing that?" Seto asked

"I don't know Kaiba-san. That's why I sent a message up to you." the scientist said. Seto picked up one of the duel disks. "Hold out your arm." he said to Kisara

"What?" she squeaked, tucking her arm close to her, "You want to squeeze off my arm? Is this a new torture method?" she rambled. Seto sighed and took her arm. He strapped the duel disk to it. "How does it feel?" he asked. As she had never put on a duel disk before it felt quite comfortable if not a bit heavy. "It's comfortable but a bit heavy." she admitted "Don't worry, that's prototype material." he said. Kisara started to waved her arm around a bit. "At first it felt a bit heavy but now it feels like someone's trying to saw my arm off with a blunt knife." she said, desperate to get it off. Seto quickly removed it and looked at her arm. It was dark rouge where the duel disk was. "That's going to leave a mark." Kisara sighed, rubbing her arm. One of the scientists handed her some ointment while Seto proceeded to fix the duel disk. "Here, give me your arm again." he said. Kisara hesitantly handed her arm over again. Seto strapped it on. "It feels the same as before." Kisara said. After sitting there for a couple of minutes Seto asked her how it felt. "It feels the same." Kisara said. Seto nodded and unstrapped it. Her arm was still red but it didn't look like it was bruised anymore. "If I may ask Kaiba-san what is it for?" Kisara asked

"Dueling." Seto said, surprisingly without sarcasm. Kisara felt quite stupid at that and decided to rephrase her question. "Does it have any other uses?" she asked, not knowing much about Duel Monsters

"Yes. You will be the first person to try it. If all goes well it should be out on the streets by today." he said, turning around to reveal what she thought was a duel deck case. "It's a case for the cards?" she asked. He nodded, attaching it to a belt. He handed it to Kisara. She unlatched it from the belt quite easily. She frowned and snapped it back on. She wriggled the belt and was surprised when the case didn't fall off. "Neat, right?" Seto said, his eyes glowing with pride. For some reason Kisara liked to see his eyes sparkle. Maybe she should come down here with him more often, especially if it meant cuddling in an elevator. Kisara put the belt down and detached the case. On the two long sides were two different designs. One side was silver, the side that was supposed to attach to the belt, while the other looked like the back of a card. Kisara ran her finger over the design. Her eyes glittered when she felt a small button right in the center of the black dot. She pressed it and the case expanded into a duel disk, with a pack of starter cards safely in the storage zone, and wrapped itself around her wrist. "Wow!" she exclaimed, drawing a card. It was a Poki Draco. She placed it in the duel deck and watched in awe as the duel monster materialized. "It's so cute!" Kisara squealed, forgetting that they were animations and reaching out to touch the Poki. Her eyes widened as she felt something solid beneath her hand. "It's an animation, but I'm feeling it?" she said. Seto nodded. "That is amazing!" she breathed, petting the duel monster

"See that button near your deck? Press it." Seto said. Kisara did as told and pushed it. The duel disk folded itself back up into it's case and she got back the Poki Draco card but the dragon animation was still present. "W-What?" Kisara said

"It's a new design. Press that popped out tab to get rid of it." Seto said. Kisara nodded and the monster vanished. She handed the deck and case back to Seto. He took out the Poki Draco card and gave her the case. "Keep it." he said. Kisara nodded. "Is that everything?" Seto asked the scientist. The scientist nodded. "Thank you Kaiba-san." the scientist said before going back to his work. "Now to the mansion." Seto said, going back into the elevator with Kisara behind him.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Kaiba-san I really appreciate you letting me come along." Kisara said. Seto shrugged in reply. "But did you really have to invite Shojen-san?" Kisara asked

"He wanted to see Mokuba." Seto said. Kisara glared at the guy who was making faces at her behind Seto's back. "I do not like him, and if he wanted to see Mokuba shouldn't he have to arrange a meeting?" she asked

"He already scheduled a meeting with me." Seto sighed. Kisara pouted at Seto. He smirked. "Who are you to say who you shouldn't go to the mansion and who should?" Toji said. The answer was on the tip of her tongue but she didn't say anything and instead turned away. "That's what I thought." Toji boasted. Seto rolled his eyes. "We've arrived Kaiba-san." the driver said. Seto got out of the car as fast as he could. Kisara was walking to his left. "Seto-kun, I don't think Shojen-san likes me to much and not because of my hair. I think he does't like someone else going in the spot where he was." Kisara whispered

"Meaning?" Seto said

"Well I don't know what happened, but apparently from what I pieced together it was just you, Nishioka-chan, Shojen-san, and Mokuba-kun. While he was gone he thinks I might've taken his spot and I don't think he likes it." Kisara explained

"You took more than his spot." Seto smirked. Kisara squeaked and looked away, hiding her blush. "What are you talking about?" Toji asked, popping in between them "A plot how to kill you." Kisara snapped before looking away again

"Seto-kun, bad choice." Toji said, pretending to whisper. Kisara glared at him and really wanted to link arms with Seto and leave Toji in the dust but she was still pretending to play secretary, at least until Mokuba popped the bubble.  
"Seto!" Mokuba said, tackling his brother. Mokuba gasped. "You guys brought a pizza guy? Doesn't he know it's not Halloween anymore?" Mokuba asked. Toji who looked very offended and was about to open his mouth but Mokuba cut him off. "Just kidding, Toji-san!" the bubbly kid said, tackling the man

"It's nice to see you too, Mokuba-kun." Toji smiled.

"Toji-san you met Kisara-san right? She makes the best sweets and she's my tutor." Mokuba said

"That's news to me." Toji said, eyeing the two blue-eyed teens. Kisara stuck her tongue at Toji. Mokuba frowned. "Toji-san how did you make her not like you? She likes everybody." Mokuba said

"I did nothing! Honestly." Toji lied

"He basically called me a slut." Kisara huffed, turning away from him.

"That's just wrong Toji-san." Mokuba frowned

"Why do you care? Isn't she just a secretary." Toji huffed, running his hand through his auburn hair. Mokuba looked at Kisara. "You two get along now. Reintroduce yourselves." Seto said, glaring at them.

"Seto-kun, Shojen-san is probably a very nice man seeing as you are acquainted, and you're not sawing his head off, I will try to get to know him." Kisara said through gritted teeth.

"Strife-san." Toji grinned, holding out his hand

"Shojen-san." Kisara said, managing to shake his hand without cringing

"I'm sorry for how I described you at KaibaCorp. You are probably older than me and more mature and I apologize for my behavior." Toji apologized, bowing. Kisara bowed back before giggling. "Older?" she snickered

"Um, yes?" Toji said

"Shojen-san I'm still in high-school be it my senior year but still." Kisara laughed

"What." Toji said, his face shocked and reddening ears

"I went to college when I was younger." Kisara explained before heading into the kitchen

"Okay, now I see my mistakes and why they offended her so much." Toji said as the Kaiba brothers left him

"Wait, Seto-kun." Toji said. Seto stopped and turned part way

"Does this mean you two are dating?" Toji grinned. Kisara, who was listening just around the corner turned red and covered her mouth as she tip-toed into the kitchen. Seto just turned back around. "You didn't deny it." Mokuba giggled before shouting in pain

"Shut up, Mokie." Seto grumbled as his younger brother held the new sore bump on his head.  
Toji walked into the kitchen, wanting to see what Kisara was doing. The girl was making rice, nimono vegetables, meat, bean sprouts, miso soup, and green tea. "Smells nice." Toji said. Kisara jumped and turned around her face red. "Oh my gods you scared me, Shojen-san." she said, the blush still on her face

"Toji-san is fine." he said smiling

"T-T-Then you could call me Kisara-san." she said turning around again

"Do you come over often?" Toji asked

"Mhm." Kisara said

"Do you cook lunch because you want to or because you're required to?" Toji asked

"I cook because Mokuba-kun enjoys it a lot and Seto-kun as well even though he won't admit it." Kisara said

"Because you want to then." Toji said

"I guess so." Kisara said

"How'd you get the job?" Toji asked

"Got a lot of recommendations." she said

"From?" he asked

"From some companies." she said

"Which?" he asked

"The bigger ones." Kisara said, ignoring the question.

'She's good.' Toji thought "Do you know anybody here?" Toji asked, getting closer

"Okawa-chan, Tsutsumi-chan, Sera-chan, Rye-san, Azami, Naomi, Vanessa, Shawna. I know most of them." Kisara said

"How do you feel about Seto-kun?" he asked. Kisara blushed but Toji could thankfully only see her back. "Seto-kun is my employer and classmate." she said

'Almost robotic.' Toji thought  
"So you wouldn't mind that he's in an arranged marriage with my daughter?" Toji pressed.

Kisara shook her head. "Oh well. Good thing it isn't true." Toji chuckled. Kisara breathed out a silent sigh of relief.  
"I guess I'll leave you to cook, Kisara-san." Toji said, leaving.

'Took him long enough.' Kisara thought.

"Thank you for lunch Kisara-san!" Mokuba exclaimed, putting his dishes away

"That was a delicious meal." Toji agreed. Kisara wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Seto. He had gotten up and was heading back upstairs. "Seto-kun!" Kisara said, running after him

"What?" he asked

"Could I show Mokuba-kun and Toji-san the um, device?" she asked. Seto shrugged and left. Kisara smiled. She had the belt folded up in her briefcase as well as the card and case. She took them out and went back to the table. "Mokuba-kun and Toji-san, this is really new and recent and you can't tell anyone about this." Kisara said, walking closer to the two boys

"What, you guys are engaged? Congrats! I'll be the best godfather ever!" Mokuba grinned

"No, Mokuba." Kisara groaned blushing, "Seto-kun designed this today and I got to keep it." Kisara took out the case.

"It's a Duel Monsters deck case." Mokuba said bluntly, for once unimpressed by his brother's work. Kisara showed them the button and pressed it. The duel case transformed into a duel disk that was snug around her arm. "Voila!" she grinned

"Nice!" Toji said. Kisara took out the card and placed it. The Poki Draco appeared. "Mhm." Mokuba said. She then showed them the button on the duel disk and promptly clicked it. The duel deck snapped back into a case. "The Poki Draco is still there!" Mokuba exclaimed

"Touch it." Kisara said. Mokuba petted the dragon with delight. "You click this tab and they disappear, but I'm going to keep it." Kisara said

"I'm going to pester him to give me one." Mokuba grinned

"Don't worry Mokuba, Seto-kun said they'd be out on the streets by tomorrow." Kisara said

"Okay!" the boy said, content with that.

Tojiwakaru left shortly after that saying that he didn't want to intrude on their time. "What do you think of Toji-kun?" Seto asked Kisara after the gentleman left

"I guess he's alright." Kisara shrugged

"Anyway Seto-kun I have to go cook dinner for my roommates. Ichikiwa is lazy because I always cook for them." Kisara said. Seto kissed her cheek lightly. "Bye Seto-kun." she blushed, leaving the mansion

"I saw that." Mokuba said from the top of the grand stairs before running for his life. 'Maybe I should join the track team?' the younger Kaiba thought.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara arrived home before Ichikiwa and Okawa but Osaka and Vivian were there. "I thought you deserted us." Vivian whined

"I wouldn't desert Osaka-chan. Maybe you, but not Osaka-chan." Kisara giggled before entering the kitchen. Kisara had been in the kitchen for about thirty-minutes when the door opened again. She heard Osaka say, "Hi onee-chan! Hi Ichikiwa-san."

Ichikiwa waved to her from the foyer. She smiled. "What are you making, Kisara?" Okawa asked

"Bento." Kisara replied

"What?" Vivian exclaimed

"I'm making some for dinner today and lunch tomorrow." Kisara said. Ichikiwa shrugged and hopped on the couch beside Vivian. "How long is it going to take?" the ex-model whined

"You're lucky I'm done." Kisara giggled, handing out the bento boxes

"I wrote your names on the others and put them in the fridge." Kisara said, sitting on the couch with the others. "Wait, what should we watch? We have a kid here." Vivian said

"I want to watch Kiki's delivery service! Mika-chan watches it so I want to too." Osaka gushed

"Oh my gods, trading shows happen even when they're young." Ichikiwa said

"Kiki's delivery service it is," Kisara grinned, turning on the tv.

Halfway through the movie Kisara's phone buzzed. "Shh!" Vivian snapped

"Coming from the person who didn't want to watch it." Kisara grumbled, leaving the couch.

"Who is it?" Ichikiwa asked

"Aren't you watching a movie?" Kisara said

"Paused it." Okawa said, turning around to look at Kisara as well

"It's Seto-kun okay? Leave me alone peeps." Kisara said, reading the message. Kisara went to her room and changed into a blue dress and black leggings.

"Where are you going Kisara-san?" Osaka asked

"A walk in the park." Kisara said, putting on a cute grey winter jacket and short black heels. "Don't stay out to late." Ichikiwa said, playing the movie again.

"Yeah, and don't do anything 'naughty'." Vivian snickered before wincing from a high heel hitting her head.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara walked to the park. "Thanks for coming Kisara." Seto said, joining her. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and black jeans. "It's no problem Seto." she said. They walked in silence through the park. "Oy Seto, let's go this way." she said, pointing down a path that went deeper into the park

"Are you sure?" he asked "Mhm!" she nodded. He shrugged and followed her. The path was shaded and the wind blew the fall leaves around them. The path branched off to the left and the right. Kisara took the left path. "Have you been here before?" Seto asked, noticing the precision in her choices

"No, just following the smell on the wind." she said. The closeness of the trees soon widened out into a more open field with the pathway being directly surrounded by maple trees. The trees were all sporting there fall colors and some of their leaves already on the ground. "Pretty." she breathed, walking under the gateway of maple branches. Kisara unconsciously stood closer so she was pressed against Seto. They continued walking to the end of the maple path and followed the sharp bend to the left. The path then opened out into the end of the trail. The end of the trail was stopped by metal railings. Near the railings were benches. The cliff over looked a giant lake*. Seto and Kisara went to the end of the path and watched the sun set. Kisara rested her head on Seto's shoulder and soaked up the moment.

* * *

 _ **Is it bad that when I'm writing the fluff I fangirl and can't seem to write it anymore? XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_In a dark room there was a man sitting on a throne, his face shadowed and hidden, while there were two other men arguing in front of him"You said she'd be dead!" he hissed_

 _"I never promised she'd be dead as yet! I will fulfill my promise you bastard." the other man snapped. They glared at each other._

 _"Aknadin, calm down. Don't kill Zorc over petty inner fighting. I will make sure Zorc's promise is kept, even if I have to sully my hands myself." the man said. Aknadin and Zorc glared at each other before bowing to the man on the throne. "Yes my lord." they said in unison._

 _"That's better." he chuckled, picking up a goblet "Now make sure our contacts are still, loyal." the man said, swishing around the drink before taking a sip._

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara sneezed. The weather had gotten colder and that seemingly cold weather that they had two weeks ago was now regarded as warm. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. After another trip to the Flowress shop with Seto she had gotten this pretty scarf. It turned out having friends who owned expensive businesses gave good gifts because Vivian had also made Kisara wear a pair of Vivian's designer earrings as well. Kisara still wore a dress, a short gray one that you couldn't even see because her slate coat just covered it. "Have a nice day Kisara-san." Kozato said, driving off. Kisara's smile went unseen because of a certain blue scarf. "Kisara-san." Roland said, escorting her to the elevator. Recently there had been several incidents pertaining to a man dressed in a business suit asked females for help only to mug them. One said she almost got raped. After that Seto made sure that a lot of his body guards were at the front.  
Kisara frowned slightly when the elevator opened. In her office were a bunch of people in taking apart the glass walls. Kisara walked into her shared office to hear Nishioka say to one of the older workers, "For the last time buzz off and do what you're supposed to!"

"What's going on Anii-san?" Kisara asked. Nishioka narrowed her eyes at Kisara and turned away. Kisara was shocked at the older lady's cold reception. She walked into Seto's office which they were apparently done with. "What's going on Kaiba-san?" she asked

"Look through the glass." he said. Kisara though wondering at the strange request turned and looked through the glass. It looked normal. She turned back to him and tilted her head to the side like a cute puppy would. "Go around and look inside here now." Seto said. Kisara walked back into her office and tried to ignore Nishioka's harsh glare and looked where Seto was. She gasped. Instead of looking inside she just saw foggy glass. She went back inside. "Neat, but what is it for?" she asked

"Rumors are going about a person who infiltrated several gaming companies and looted a lot of data. Normally I wouldn't be worried about this but with my new duel disk coming out shortly I'd rather not have anything leaked out." Seto said

"Apparently this guy has been hopping companies a lot." Nishioka said, popping inside. In a stroke of memory, Kisara remembered hearing something related to the subject.

"I remember hearing something like that!" she exclaimed, her eyes glowing and her face slightly rosy. Seto and Nishioka turned to her. "I actually got kicked out of a lot of companies." Kisara admitted

"Why?" Seto asked, not entirely worried

"Because that guy kept on riding on my coattails so to speak. Everywhere I went he followed me." Kisara said, fidgeting suddenly regretting saying anything

"Aha! I knew it was you. They didn't think it was a girl." Nishioka snapped, pointing accusingly at Kisara

"You must have faked all of your recommendations."

"I didn't! Pegasus-san was the first break in my work. He helped me get all the recommendations because he believed me." Kisara whispered, fidgeting with her dress

"I don't believe her. Strife-san you are done here and can go back to Industrial Illusions" Nishioka said, turning her back to the girl

"I know the guys name though and who he works for but I guess I'll go now." Kisara said, stumbling out

"Wait, you know his name?" Seto asked. Kisara shrunk back.

"No, it's nothing." she said about to leave

"Kisara." Seto said. She sighed and walked back as slowly as she could.

"His name is Toda Kado." she whispered

"I first saw him in Industrial Illusions. I left because Pegasus-san said I should work my way to Kaiba Corp if I wanted to be on top."

"It's Pegasus-san! He sent her here and sent that Toda Kado here as well." Nishioka interrupted

"A-A-Actually after that I went to Black Clown and he was there too. He said that Pegasus-san sent him to watch over me. I told him I was fine and I had Duke-kun so he left." Kisara said. Seto stiffened at Duke's name. "W-W-When Duke-kun broke up with me I went to Schroeder Corp. Herr Schroeder was very accommodating, but when I was there I saw Kado-san again. I accidentally got myself locked up in Schroeder Corp after closing and I saw him talking with Herr Schroeder. They were talking about..." Kisara trailed off

"Kisara?" Seto said

"I probably shouldn't have said anything. Gomen. Goodbye." she said, bowing. Seto quickly hopped up and grabbed her arm.

"Kisara, nothing will happen to you despite what Nishioka says." Seto reassured her, glaring at Nishioka. Nishioka huffed and turned away. "T-T-They were talking about some files that I heard had gone missing at the Black Clown and Industrial Illusions. K-K-Kado-san said that he was going to go with tail me to Kaiba Corp and grab some files from here as well. I c-c-c-confronted Herr Schroeder about it and he, he um, he said that he would fire Kado-san and make sure he never worked anywhere again. I'm not sure if he did fire him but he did um, set me up with some nice recommendations... I probably shouldn't even have this job..." Kisara said, looking down. Her bangs covered her face but she shook violently. "A-A-Are you crying?" Nishioka asked. Seto slid back into his chair and typed. "Toda Kado." he said "Joined in with the other secretaries." Kisara slowly walked over to the desk and looked at the screen "He had tried to take some files and failed. Left a print on the firewall." Seto smirked. Kisara sniffed.

"I'll get him!" Nishioka growled, storming out. She popped back in. "Sorry to accuse you Kisara, just trying to not lose my job over my idea." Nishioka apologized before leaving again.

Kisara wiped her tears. "I have some work to do." she said, starting to walk away before stopped at her wrist. Seto got up and pulled her to him. "Sorry about that Kisara." he whispered. Kisara blushed. Seto never apologized. "I-It wasn't your fault Seto-kun." she whispered

"Normally I find when people try to hack Kaiba Corp pretty quickly but I have been busy lately." he said. Kisara face flushed and she looked down. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly. "Don't worry Kisara." he said before separating from her. Nishioka walked inside. "I got him. He's fired and his career is ruined for good." Nishioka grinned. Seto nodded and sat back down. Kisara took long strides to quickly pass Nishioka and go to her desk. "Geez Seto, no rules much?" Nishioka said blandly

"Screw the rules I'm rich." he smirked.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

The white haired girl mindlessly did her work, mostly sending everything to Nishioka. She was thinking about Zigfried. Suddenly her computer beeped and she fell out of her chair knocking over a coffee cup. Nishioka glanced at Kisara before turning to her over piled work. Kisara righted herself in her seat and squinted at the writing. Her eyes were knocking together after her lack of sleep. "Anii-san do you have any glasses I could use? My eyes aren't working very well." Kisara asked

"Kisara-san are you turning older than me?" Nishioka sighed, opening a draw and handing Kisara a small bag. The girl opened the bag and placed the glasses on her nose. She yelped as her brain was attacked with blurry patches. She quickly withdrew the glasses and returned it to its bag. "Never mind, Anii-san. I think I'll be fine." Kisara said, handing the bag back. Kisara looked at the screen again and blinked. Her eyes quickly adjusted after being shocked awake by the glasses. "Oh! We have been invited to a party. I'll send you the email." Kisara said. Nishioka tapped a message on her keyboard before getting up. "I'll be right back." Kisara squeaked, suddenly wishing she didn't drink all those cups of coffee. Nishioka stifled her laughter and nodded. The older lady walked into the other office and disappeared from Kisara's view.  
Kisara came back with a cup of coffee in her hand. 'And you'd think I'd have learned my lesson.' she thought, walking back into her office.

"Kisara-san!" Nishioka said from the back office. Kisara walked into the back office and saw Nishioka standing to Seto's right. "Anii-san, Kaiba-san." she said, bowing

"Kisara-san do you know that the party is being hosted by Schroeder-san." Nishioka said. Even though you could debate that her skin was already pale, Kisara managed to make her skin color whiter than her hair. "What's the matter?" Nishioka asked

"It's just that Mika-chan and Osaka-chan have a play that they want me to see on that day. I'm sorry Anii-san." Kisara said, bowing

"Then who is Seto-kun going to go with?" Nishioka pouted

"If you will give me the pleasure to assume this, Kaiba-san probably went with you Anii-san and therefore does not need me to be present with him at this party." Kisara said, backing away. Nishioka opened her mouth but quickly shut it. "I will be right back Seto-kun!" she squeaked, rushing out of the room with her legs closed. Seto rolled his eyes. "I must be getting back to work." Kisara said, walking away

"Kisara, why are you afraid of Schroeder?" Seto asked

"W-W-Who said I was scared of Schroeder-san?" she squeaked backing out

"Anyway I really do need to work I'm already backed up as it is." Before Seto could say anything Kisara already was back in her section of the joined offices and tapping away on her computer. Seto glared at the girl. 'Damn.' he thought

A girl rushed passed Kisara. Kisara looked up just to recognize the visitor. 'Isn't she one of the girls who came here during the interview?' Kisara thought. Kisara looked through her inbox until she saw an email from earlier that day from the girl. 'Oy, she shouldn't have anything to deliver up here.' she thought, getting up. She looked into the office to see the girl avidly chatting with Kaiba who was receiving the parcel. "Oy, didn't Anii-san tell you to send everything up by email?" Kisara said, marching over to the girl

"Just because you work on the top floor doesn't make you any better than the rest of us." the girl said sassily

"Actually, it does. I worked harder than the rest of you to get up here. Me just being here shows that I'm one of the best." Kisara snapped

"Oh really? I don't think Kaiba-kun thinks that." the girl said, attaching herself onto Seto's arm. The teen CEO cringed, loosening himself from the avid fangirl. Most of the time Nishioka was here to take care of them. "You are not supposed to, but required to send things up by email. Anyway he's mine so back off!" Kisara said, marching between the girl and Seto. Seto shrugged and rested his chin on Kisara's head. The girl glared at Kisara before storming out.  
"'He's mine?'" Seto smirked. Kisara blushed and wriggled out from under him. "Someone can be mine because I don't puppet with people's hearts." Kisara said

"Like Devlin's?" Seto asked

"Well," Kisara started, walking closer to the side wall that overlooked the city, "he wasn't my puppet, but apparently I was his." She looked over her shoulder and said, "Being a puppet is not something I want to go through again." Seto understood the meaning and smirked. He walked over to her and embraced her. He placed his chin on her head again. "Who said you were a puppet?" he whispered. He spun her around. Kisara rested her head against his chest. Her heart threatened to break her rib cage as Seto lifted her head up. "You definitely aren't mine." he smirked, bending down to kiss her. 'S-Should I e-e-even be doing this?' Kisara thought pulling away. Thankfully Nishioka's steps saved any awkwardness from the situation. Kisara quickly dashed into her chair just as Nishioka walked into the office. Kisara nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as Nishioka stalked past her. She breathed out softly as she saw her boss' back disappear behind clear glass.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara opened the door to the streets. She took a deep breath. "Fresh air." she purred. Suddenly she heard thunder in the sky. 'There goes that.' she said, dashing for cover under the awning. "Agh, were's Kozato?" she grumbled

"Need a ride?" someone asked her

'Oh why have the gods abandoned me?' Kisara thought turning to her left "K-K-Kaiba-san." she stuttered. The CEO leaned against the wall beside her. "Do you need a ride?" he repeated.

'Seto and me in a car alone...' she thought. Her thoughts suddenly turned to what had happened earlier that day. 'Shouldn't risk it.' she thought "No thank you Kaiba-san. Ichikiwa-kun should be here soon to pick me up." she said. He nodded and faced the bustling lot. She sighed. That was to close. A limo pulled up and Seto walked towards it. He then stopped and said, "Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Kisara nodded and smiled. Before the brunette could move more than a meter _**(because they use metric system ya know?)**_ Nishioka dashed ahead of him with a phone to her ear. "Sorry Seto-kun! There's a disaster and I need to be there." the bustling senior secretary exclaimed. Nishioka was in the limo before her boss could voice his disagreement and seemed to be animatedly yelling at her driver. 'Oh shoots.' Kisara thought as Seto walked back to her. Thankfully the disgruntled teenager walked past her and back into the building. 'Now's my chance.' she thought, digging through her purse for her phone. 'Please pick up please pick up.' she thought as she held the phone to her ear.  
 _"Hello?"_

"Oy, Ichikiwa? It's me Kisara. Could you come over and pick me up from KaibaCorp?"

 _"I would love to Kisa but Okawa and I are in a meeting right now and I'm not supposed to be on my phone. Sorry Kisara. Anyway can't you just call for a limo or something?"_

"There are like, no available limos. Plus I wouldn't dare try to take one from some of these people. Normally Kozato is here to pick me up..."

 _"Can't you ask Vivian?"_

"Vivy is probably in a meeting with the Flowress'. And if she wasn't she'd be on the couch and wouldn't get up even if the penthouse was on fire."

 _"I'm sorry then Kisa, there's nothing I can do."_

"Okay Ichikiwa, talk to you later."

 _"Bye Kisara."_

"Well that totally wasn't a waste." Kisara grumbled "Maybe I could walk..." Kisara gazed at the entrance. A group came out including the girl that she had chewed up before. 'Good luck finding a limo.' she thought grimly, twirling her white hair around her finger. Unfortunately the girl noticed Kisara. "Oy, aren't you that girl from the top floor? Strife-san? Not as tough as you boasted, ne?" the girl said, turning to Kisara

"Um, I think you have me mistaken for some other person." Kisara said, sliding away. The other girl chuckled cruelly. "See this brat?! She probably was using some sort of hologram back up there." the other girl said. Kisara whipped out her phone and typed up a quick message. 'Gods please save me!' Kisara thought as the other girl and her group got closer

"You don't look old enough to be here brat. Are you sure you're not looking for the high school?" the girl taunted

"I think they forgot to ship your degree." another person jeered

"You mean she must have escaped from a lab! Do you see her hair? I doubt it's dyed."

"Maybe she came from a place for delusionists."

"Are you saying she came from a asylum?"

Kisara kept on taking baby steps back away from her advancing tormentors. "Oy Kaiba-san!" Kisara blurted, rushing through the group. Of course Seto actually wasn't there but it worked to get her back closer to the doors. Her phone beeped and she read the message. 'Please come quick.' Kisara thought, tucking her phone away once more.

"Think you're tough, ne?" the other girl said, catching up to Kisara

"Maybe you should just go back to whatever country you came from because I doubt you came from Japan." the girl laughed. Kisara heard the door open and turned around. It was a man who quickly got into a limo.

"Oy pay attention to me!" the girl snapped, gaining Kisara's attention once more. In the corner of her eye she saw a limo pull up. "Bye!" Kisara said, dashing for the limo only to be beat by another woman.

"'Bye!'" the girl taunted as one of her cohorts pulled her back. The door opened but this time Kisara didn't look. She was to focused on the people determined to make her miserable. Kisara's jaw dropped and she tilted her head in surprise when she saw the whole group bow. "K-K-Kaiba-san." the girl stuttered, bowing again.

'Well that explains it.' Kisara thought, turning around. "Oy Seto-kun. Took your time getting here, ne?" Kisara said, dashing behind the brunette CEO

"Unlike you I have a thing called work I need to do." Seto smirked

"I'm Nakatani Rai." the girl said suddenly. Rai Nakatani was shorter than Kisara and had blue hair. Her hair was lighter than Nekoette's while much darker than Kisara's. Nakatani was wearing a dark blue long sleeve tuxedo dress with a charming silver belt. She had long diamond tear earrings and silver high heels. Seto completely ignored Nakatani yet her eyes sparkles as if he confessed his undying love for her. "Anyway Ichikiwa-kun said he couldn't make it because of a meeting." Kisara sighed "Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Seto asked, completely ignoring the spasming fangirls behind him. About to say yes, Kisara remembered why she didn't want to go with him. _**(think about this now... you in a limo by yourself with the guy you like and it's highly probably he likes you back, is this all to smart?)**_ "I can walk. I have my umbrella." Kisara said, proceeding to take her fold able umbrella from out of her bag "You know Kaiba-san, I could use a ride." Nakatani purred. Like the heavens _**(or author)**_ was denying Kisara's pleas, the skies poured without mercy. All of the girls screamed and rushed for cover under the awning. "What the _**heck**_. You know what Seto let's go." Kisara said. Seto smirked and proceeded to the first limo that pulled up. Kisara slid in after him and waved cheekily to the others. Nakatani glared so viciously at Kisara that the white-haired girl ducked to avoid the fierce look.

"You definitely took your time." Kisara huffed, crossing her arms

"I was working." Seto said, rolling his eyes. Kisara shook her head and looked out the window.

"There's a lot of traffic." she commented

"Which means it will be a while before we reach our destination." he sighed

"We should do something fun in the mean time!" the girl exclaimed, turning to her car mate. Seto bent down and took out his laptop and placed it on his lap. Kisara groaned and partly lied down on the seats. She looked out the window at the slowly passing skyscrapers.  
"I'm bored." she complained after a while. Seto bent down and took some papers out of his suitcase and tossed them on her lap without looking away from his computer. Kisara sat up and glared at the CEO. "I just came from work. I don't want to see any more files or folders until the next day." she said, tossing them back

"I don't know how you can just work everyday non-stop!" she groaned, lying back down

"It's the way I grew up." he said. "So you'd think you'd want to run away from it all..." Kisara whispered, her voice growing soft. Seto turned his head slightly and watched the girl. "If I had a chance to run away from my childhood, I would."

Seto frowned. Come to think of it he knew nothing of her childhood or her past. "N-Never mind though. Must have really made the mood dreary." she quickly rambled. Kisara looked back through the window and tried to busy her thoughts. "Seto-kun, can't the driver play some music?" Kisara asked after a while

"The driver can't hear you. This isn't like most of the other limos you probably have went in. It's sound proof in here." he said

"Sound proof?" she muttered "Anyway do you have any drinks in here?" she asked

"These types of limos are designed for the more senior KaibaCorp employees meaning the drinks are most likely liquor." Seto said, opening a cabinet

"Wow!" Kisara exclaimed, picking up a bottle and draining it. Seto finally looked up from his laptop and glanced at her weirdly. Kisara giggled and dropped onto the seats. Seto removed the bottle from her hand and returned it to the cabinet. He closed it and went back to his work. "Seto let's do something fun together." the drunk Kisara giggled. He ignored her. She pouted and whimpered. She shimmied over to where he was. "Aren't you hot with that high collar?" she asked, pulling it down

"Kisara..." he said, warning her. She pouted again and sat down. Kisara then pushed Seto's laptop onto the seat on his other side. "Kisara!" he snapped. Kisara sat on his lap and straddled his legs. She cupped his face and kissed him. ' _ **Screw**_ work.' he thought, kissing her back. Kisara then moved to his neck and he flipped her under him. _"Kaiba-san, we have arrived."_ the driver said over intercom. Kisara slipped out from under him. Seto pulled her back and bit her neck.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Seto, Kisara!" Mokuba said, tackling Seto

"I swear..." Seto grumbled, struggling to detach koala Mokuba

"Seto why's your collar down?" Mokuba asked, letting go of his brother. Seto immediately flipped his collar up before Mokuba could see anything. "I have to go work." Seto said leaving

"Where is he going?" Kisara asked

"Probably to the basement. Toji-san asked him to work on that fantasy virtual reality thing. You could go with him if you want." Mokuba said, walking into the kitchen. Kisara nodded her head and unsteadily followed the fast-paced brunette.  
He heard steps echoing his as he walked into the basement. 'She followed me...' he thought, slowing down. He was shortly joined by the panting girl. "You, walk to, fast." she panted, leaning on him. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. He opened the door to the basement and she saw several items being covered by cloths. "W-What's this?" she asked

"The door to virtual reality. I had it demolished before but Mokuba apparently kept a back up file so I'm going to upload it now." Seto said, walking over to a computer

"So you're going to go into a computer?" she asked

"You are." he said, turning back to her

"Oy Seto no! I don't trust machines!" she squealed as he pushed her over to a cloth covered container

"You don't trust me?" he asked

"I. Don't. Trust. Machines." she said through gritted teeth while digging her heels into the ground. He threw the cloth off the machine and opened it. The machine was cocoon shaped. "Seto!" she screamed, flailing her arms and legs as he carried her over to the machine. She was deposited into the machine and the lid was closed. She glared out angrily at him with tears in her eyes. "You won't die." he said with an eye roll. Surprisingly she could still hear him albeit he was slightly muffled. "Let me out." she whimpered

"Mazaki-san went in there and she's still alive." Seto said before leaving her sight. "Seto!" she squealed, trying her best to sit up. She couldn't see him because the glass blocked her view. She lied back down and tears started spilling from the sides of her eyes. He came back over. "Want some more liquor?" he smirked. She pouted. "I'm sending you in now." he said, leaving her sight again. She sighed and snuggled back, blinking her tears away.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

 _"Do you know your job?" Zorc questioned. The two men nodded. "But remember, I never said we were taking it. Give us the location of the target and we will see if we will take it." one of them said. Zorc laughed. "Fine. That's fair enough." he said before walking away. A knife flew to the two men's feet. Attached to the knife was a note. The other man picked up the note and read it. "We have the location." he chuckled_


	8. Chapter 8

Kisara blinked several times. Looking through the glass everything looked the same except for the light which looked distorted. 'I wonder if I can get out?' she thought, pushing up on the lid. Much to her surprise, the door swung open easily. She sat up and looked around. She assumed the other blankets covered more pods. She tossed her feet over the side and slid to the floor. 'Seto isn't here...' she thought grimly. She walked to the door and tried the knob. "Is there a light?" she pondered out loud, looking for a switch to brighten the room. She wandered to the back wall which barely past the end row of pods. "Odd, I was sure it stretched out further." she murmured, walking back to the front. She tried the door handle again in vain. 'Well, it is virtual reality.' she thought, widening her stance. "Hiya!" Kisara shouted, kicking upwards on the handle. The poor door knob was flung to the nearby wall and echoed pitifully. She grinned. Kisara opened the door and stepped out only to flip and fall. "Kiya!" she screamed, closing her legs.

"..." Kisara opened her eyes again. All around her was blank white and she wasn't falling, merely floating as she was in water or space. She blushed at her foolishness. She was about two yards below the door. Kisara paddled herself back towards the empty building and flopped onto the empty door frame. She struggled to pull herself up and landed on her back. 'Seto has a gym in the mansion, ne?' she thought, gasping for air.

She got up and turned around to see Kaiba. "Seto?! Where are we?" she asked, standing up shakily  
"That blank space is the virtual world. I didn't think that the file was deleted that far." he said  
"A-Anyway apologize!" she exclaimed

"Apologize?" he snorted, walking closer to her

"Apologize for stuffing me in that awful pod." she huffed, turning around crossing her arms

"Kaiba's don't apologize." he said, standing right behind her. She squeaked and jumped out of the door again. She did a few flips before slowing. Kisara floated back with an angry look on her face. Seto pulled her back in the building. "I refuse to talk to you until you apologize." she said, stomping her foot. He spun her around and kissed her. "Apology accepted?" he smirked. For some reason there was a sinking feeling in Kisara's chest. She pulled Seto's collar down (as well as the rest of his body!) to her level. "Oy oy, you aren't Seto!" she exclaimed, pushing the phony back. Before her eyes the brunette shrunk to about Mokuba's size and his hair turned green. "Noah Kaiba, charmed to meet you." the boy said, doing a small bow. Kisara looked dubiously at the Kaiba. Noah's voice was remarkably like Mokuba's if not a bit more refined but it still had some of Seto's qualities which was astounding to Kisara because she knew nothing of this so called Kaiba. "Y-You're a Kaiba?" she asked

"As I live and breath. Well, I guess that statement doesn't really work seeing as I'm technically dead." Noah chuckled

"What happened to you then?" Kisara asked

"My father Gozaburo put me here. I was his biological son yet Seto was his choice favorite just because he wasn't ill... Seto and his friends came here and destroyed my previous server. They saved me in a file yet for what?!" Noah said

"Gozaburo had a biological son?" Kisara said, shocked. Noah nodded and turned away. "I've always wanted to go to the real world... it's kind of like Pinocchio all over again." he chuckled sadly

"I would love to help you..." Kisara murmured, hugging the sad child

"I would like my own body." Noah said cheekily

"This body only holds one host buddy." Kisara giggled

"Thanks, but I'll send you back. Tell Seto I'll give try to load the server." Noah sighed, slipping out of Kisara's grasp. Kisara gazed sadly at the rapidly vanishing boy before losing consciousness.

"Kisara?" she heard someone call. Kisara pushed against the glass lid, desperate for clean air. The lid popped off and Kisara tackled Seto. "Why would you do that to me?!" she bawled, tears pouring from her eyes. Seto's face blanked. "I thought you cared about me! You stuck me in there and left me to die! BTW Noah said something about loading a server but WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Kisara sobbed, leaning against Seto's chest

"Now I know this is fake." Seto grumbled, standing up again. Kisara flopped to the floor and lied there motionlessly. She sighed and looked under the cables towards the back. Underneath one of the cloths she saw what looked like a pair of feet. "Oy, is that Mokuba?" she asked, pointing. Seto glanced at her before shaking his head.

"It's something Gozaburo had his goons working on. I finished it of course (just to prove a point) but I have nothing to fill it with." he said

"Is it a pair of robotic legs?" she asked, sitting up

"No, it's a robot body. I don't know why Gozaburo wanted it built, though." he said

'Didn't know why? More of didn't want to accept why!' Kisara thought, getting up and walking to the cloth. She pulled it off and examined the body. It looked short, around Mokuba's height and build. The hair though seemed extremely familiar. "This was for Noah." she breathed, running her hand down the arm. Seto didn't reply. "It's about time you let him out." she said, walking back to the computer Seto was stationed at. The teen CEO still didn't grant her with his opinion. "I don't know what he did but he's really sad... plus Mokuba could use another brother to bother instead of you." Kisara said, hugging his back

"If I get ambushed by the two of them I'm going to be so pissed." Seto groaned, taking a disk out. Kisara let him go and Seto walked over to the robot body. "I am curious though, if Noah was old enough to know when you got adopted shouldn't he be around your age/height?" Kisara asked, tailing the brunette.

"Joke's on him." Seto chuckled cruelly. Kisara pouted as Seto inserted the disk into the body. The eyes blinked open and they were filled with happiness.

"Oh my god thank you Kisara!" Noah cried, tackling the girl

"It's no problem Noah-kun." she said, patting the boy's head. Seto glared at Noah. "What's the matter Seto?" Kisara asked innocently

"He's getting too close." Seto snapped

"Oy, getting jealous? It's not like you care for me. After all, you stuffed me in that metal coffin." Kisara said, hugging Noah tighter. At the moment Noah could care less and enjoyed ticking Seto off. Seto grumbled something before walking back to his computer station. "I can't thank you enough." Noah said, tears falling from his eyes as he let Kisara go "Whoa! Isn't that a robot body? How can you cry?" she asked  
"It's basically a human body. It bleeds, it grows, I'm a genius." Seto said from where he was. Noah rolled his eyes. "I still have all my data though..." he muttered, scratching his chin

"I designed the body to be able to plug into any USB port or electronic device including household electronics." Seto said, walking back to the duo

"Does that mean I can turn myself into a toaster?!" Noah exclaimed, his eyes widening with excitement

"Yes you can turn yourself into a toaster." Seto groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose

"Wait, that means I can also plug myself into the central generator of the mansion as well!" Noah said giddily. The young kid dashed over to the computers and came back seconds later. "I'm connected to the internet! I can read up everything, even about you Kisara!" the robot boy giggled

"Very nice but that doesn't mean you should." Kisara said as Seto walked away  
"Kisara Strife... family... oh! You... you!" Noah said. Kisara had slapped her hand over the child's mouth.

"Noah, no. You tell no one or I'll get you sent back to the digital world and I'll tear you to shreds!" Kisara whispered violently. Noah's eyes were full of fear as he nodded his head. "Something wrong?" Seto asked, coming back

"Nope!" Kisara giggled, turning around with her demeanor totally changing. 'She's hiding something, something that cannot even be found on the dark web...' Noah thought hanging his head.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Um, Seto-kun, you um, have a gym in the mansion right?" Kisara asked. After they had rescued Noah from the virtual world Seto, Kisara, and Noah were heading back to the main level.

"Yes, need a trip?" he asked

"Maybe..." she said, twisting a lock of her hair

"She has terrible upper body strength. Managed to kick a door knob off but can't pull her own body up!" Noah chuckled. Kisara glared at the young robot boy. "Oy, oy you didn't need to tell him that." Kisara grumbled. Seto laughed.

"You can come with me later if you like." Seto offered

"N-No thanks. I-I'll be fine. I don't e-e-even have the right clothes." Kisara said. Seto opened the door to the main floor. "I could always 3D print something that ya like..." Noah suggested

"No thanks Noah. I can-" Kisara started

"Or something that Seto likes." Noah finished. Kisara squeaked and her face flushed while Seto rolled his eyes. Seto was then tackled by a random appearing Mokuba. "God Mokuba! Get the hell off of me!" Seto snapped. Mokuba laughed and detached himself from Seto. "Anyway Seto- oh my god is that you?!" Mokuba exclaimed, noticing Noah.  
"Greetings, brother of mine." Noah said "Kisara-chan kindly rescued me from the virtual world when you and Seto decided to store me in a fricking blank file!"

"I asked Seto a bazillion of weeks ago to input your memory disk into that robot body! I thought he deleted it a long time ago." Mokuba said. Kisara, Noah, and Mokuba all turned and looked at the CEO who was already leaving. Seto partly turned and smirked. "Jokes on you." he said before leaving. Noah violently shook while clenching his hands into fists. "Noah..." Kisara said, looking between the smaller brunette and the taller one. Noah gritted his teeth and tears started spilling from his eyes. "T-T-That fat $$ jerk!" Noah whispered angrily

"Anyway Noah, I'll show you a room next to mine and alert the maids." Mokuba said, gently guiding Noah away. Kisara glanced at Noah before following Seto. "Seto-kun, that wasn't very nice." Kisara stuttered, catching up to him

"Maybe I just forgot." Seto smirked. Kisara glared at him.

"Seto don't give me that crap." Kisara snapped. Seto stopped, leaned against the wall and stared at her. She suddenly regretted speaking so brazenly. "Talk." he said, his fierce blue eyes suddenly making her regret opening her mouth. 'Me and my big mouth.' Kisara thought, chewing on her hair "W-W-Well... could you at least do something to get on good terms with Noah?" Kisara asked, twisting her foot a bit. Seto sighed and got up with an eye roll. "I'm just going with you to make sure he doesn't get to many ideas." Seto grumbled. She hesitantly nodded. She took out her phone and texted Mokuba. "Mokuba said that Noah is right next to his room." Kisara said, walking to the stairs. He sighed and followed her.

Kisara opened the door and saw Noah smacking the daylights out of Mokuba with a giant pillow. Mokuba was screaming good-naturedly as he tried to protect his head from the playful attacks. Noah's eyes were vibrant with life. "Noah let me have a chance! I don't have super muscles!" Mokuba laughed

"In your dreams!" Noah exclaimed smacking more vigorously. Kisara tip toed behind Noah and smacked him behind the head. Noah flipped over and landed upside down. He laughed and looked at Kisara. His eyes went off of her and slid behind her to Seto. His smile quickly faded as the happiness in his eyes was quickly replaced with coldness. Noah somehow flipped upright without using his arms. "Seto." Noah said. Mokuba glanced between his two brothers. Seto gave one small smile before leaving. "Also Kisara, you left your homework in my room." he said. Kisara blinked before her face flushed. "Oh, his room. I wonder what you were doing in there, ne?" Noah said, walking to her side.

"I dunno. Maybe I let him review my papers because he's such a freak over his grades?" Kisara said, her face still flushed. Mokuba inched over to Kisara's other side. "You two seem like a little bit more than classmates." Mokuba said

"We're acquaintances." Kisara sniffed

"An acquaintance that can make Seto do something he doesn't want to." Noah coughed. Kisara tapped her foot nervously. "Oh I have a great idea, let's go Mokuba." Kisara said, grabbing Noah's hand and dragging him out of the room. Kisara caught up to Seto and pulled him away too. "Let's play a video game!" she said, ignoring the screams of protest. Kisara let go of their hands when she entered the living room. She pushed the two brunette Kaiba brother's onto the couch and Mokuba sat down willingly. Okawa walked through the room and gave Kisara a weird look. "What game should we play?" Kisara asked  
"So you drag us here without even one in mind?" Seto grumbled  
"There was this cool new game that one of my friends at school gave to me. It's four player. You spawn in a maze and there are jump scares and guns and blood." Mokuba said

"Great! That's what we're playing." Kisara said, plopping down beside Noah. Mokuba leapt off of the couch leaving Noah and Seto near each other. Kisara pouted as she observed the static that dwelt between the two brunettes. Mokuba sat on the other side of Seto and dispersed the controllers. "Just to tell you this might be a bit scary." Mokuba said, starting the game. Kisara rolled her eyes. Did Mokuba take her for a wimp? "I'll be fine Mokuba." Kisara grinned, syncing her controller.

The four characters spawned in one zone. Mokuba and Noah quickly scattered. Seto's character went off and Kisara was still at the start because she had absolutely no idea what she should be doing. "Oh my gods somebody help meh!" she exclaimed

"Use the control stick." Noah said, inching closer to Kisara

"This?" she asked, pointing to the c-stick

"No! The other one." Noah said, pointing to the control-stick. Mokuba observed his older brother's discomfort. "Um, Noah, you're kind of short so are you um, thirteen?" Mokuba said, his eyes on the tv

"I don't know but I would've loved to be eighteen right now." Noah said, gritting his teeth. Kisara looked behind Noah and Seto to look worriedly into Mokuba's eyes. Mokuba mouthed something but she did not understand. "Um, Noah..." Kisara said, shifting a bit

"Yes darling?" he replied

"Please don't do that." she shivered

"Oy! Sorry! Just slipped." Noah apologized, blushing lightly

"Anyway Noah, c-c-could I..." Kisara stuttered

"Be my girlfriend? Aw, Kisara I would love too but I already love Seto to much for that." Noah cried. The whole party stared at Noah. "I do not like you at all Seto. Get a grip." Noah said, glaring at his older brother

"Could I put you on my lap?" Kisara asked, finding her voice again. Noah gave her a questioning glance before climbing into her lap. Kisara immediately dropped her controller and death hugged Noah. "Aw! You're so squishy and cute!" she squealed

"That's nice darling, but somehow your killing me via huggng." Noah gasped

"Whoops." Kisara said, loosening her grasp. Mokuba glared enviously while Seto tried his best not to dismantle Noah.

"How come you don't hug me like that..." Mokuba pouted

"Because I thought you didn't want to be treated like a baby." Kisara said

"Noah move!" Mokuba said, climbing behind Seto and tackling Noah off of Kisara's lap. Mokuba sat down happily. "I feel like three again." he said as Kisara squeezed him.

"Oh my gosh thirteen year old's are like cute adorable babies!" she squealed. Noah glared at Mokuba. "Ha ha very funny. Go back and let her play." Noah grumbled. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at Noah and climbed back to his spot. Kisara sighed and hesitantly pick up the controller. "What's wrong darling?" Noah asked

"I actually hate scary stuff." she admitted

"Then why are you playing?" Noah asked

"I wouldn't have to play if you and Seto would just get along!" Kisara snapped. Noah and Seto looked guiltily at Kisara. Kisara then screamed. "The bloody jump scares!" she bawled. The three Kaiba brothers laughed at her expense. "You guys are terrible." she sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

 _ **A/N: I've realized by watching some anime recently that the last names are said first in Japan (I think) and not first names first where I live so I've now taken to addressing the last name first which is how I think they should be(?) so all of the chapters including this and after should address the last name first while the previous chapters will have their first name first and this sentence is turning into a run-on so I better place a period. *gasp* I have nothing left to say :P**_

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Ichikiwa sighed and put his phone away. He didn't like lying to Kisara, but it was true! He was in a meeting. He looked directly across from him and stared blankly. "Sojuro-san!" his boss said. Ichikiwa blinked and turned to the head of the table. "If you would kindly stop being infatuated with Tsuchida-san and pay attention that would be most appreciated." his boss scolded. Ichikiwa hung his head, his face flushed, as his co-workers chuckled. Tsuchida Yuria was 154 cm. tall and had blue hair. In Ichikiwa's opinion, if Kisara thought Vivian was a cougar then he hated to see what Kisara would define Yuria as. Yuria had turned her attention on Ichikiwa, and it wasn't that Yuria wasn't beautiful because around the job she was described as knock-out gorgeous but Ichikiwa was already infatuated with someone else. He looked down the table where Okawa was sitting. He couldn't read her expression. He sighed. 'Okawa is so focused!' he thought admiringly ** _._** With a sigh Ichikiwa turned to look at the head of the table once more so as not to be called out again. "Sojuro-san and Rin-san, your reports seem more valid than the rest. Maybe we can schedule a trip for you two with a team next year." Ichikiwa's boss said. Ichikiwa nodded but his eyes were on Okawa. He watched as her smooth hair rippled as she nodded her head. 'So pwetty!' he thought, fanboying. He was knocked out of his fanboying by a kick to his leg. He glared at the perpetrator. It was Yuria. She smiled at Ichikiwa and slid a note across the table. Not taking his eyes off her he slid the paper over to himself and picked it up. The note read, _'Please come out with me! Here's my number please text me and I can tell you the location. Please come! ~Yuria-chan'_. Ichikiwa sighed and looked back up at the girl. 'I don't really talk to her so I can't really tell if she 's nice or not but she is a cougar... but look at Vivian!' Ichikiwa thought, looking at her pleading eyes dubiously 'Maybe I should go with her just to tell her no. It'll be mean but at least I went with her.'

After the meeting Ichikiwa quickly made his way over to Okawa but was intercepted by Yuria. 'Gah!' he thought.  
"Sojuro-sama! Will you come with me?" Yuria asked, looking expectantly

"Well, Tsuchida-san~" Ichikiwa started, looking for an excuse

"Yuria-chan is fine!" Yuria interrupted

"Um, Y-Yuria-chan I really don't think I can make it tonight..." Ichikiwa stuttered. Yuria pouted.

"It's that black haired girl isn't it? Rin-san?" Yuria said

"N-No!" Ichikiwa said to quickly

"It better not be! I am much cuter than her and she doesn't even have a chest!" Yuria ranted

"I wouldn't say that." Ichikiwa muttered to himself

"What was that Sojuro-san?" she asked

"I-It's nothing!" he stuttered, backing up

"Anyway Sojuro-san could you give me your number so I could text you the location?" Yuria asked. Ichikiwa scratched his cheek and beckoned for her phone. 'I will regret this for centuries to come.' he thought, receiving her phone 'I better give her my business number.' he thought, quickly adding a new contact. "Thank you Sojuro-senpai!" she giggled, giving him a bear hug. 'Too close!' Ichikiwa thought, blushing as he detached her from him. Yuria kept on chattering while Ichikiwa searched for his true love. 'Where is Okawa.' he thought, looking for the right black haired girl. He grinned when he spotted her. "L-Listen Yuria-san I have to go. Text me l-l-later, kay? Bye!" he said, gently pushing Yuria out of the way to go race after Okawa. 'Dumb black-haired...' Yuria thought, her nose wrinkling

"Okawa-chan!" Ichikiwa shouted, struggling to catch up to his friend in the back-flow. Okawa turned and waved. "Sorry about that! I wanted to talk to you earlier but Yuria-san happened." Ichikiwa apologized

"'Yuria-san'?" Okawa asked

"About that, she asked me to call her 'Yuria-chan' but I don't really know her that well." he said, scratching the back of his head

"Anyway I'm so happy that our project was mentioned! Felix-senpai would be so proud!" Okawa smiled. Ichikiwa frowned. Felix Saskia was a world renowned historian and archaeologist. Not only that but he was super handsome and had a large fan-girl following and unfortunately for Ichikiwa Okawa was one of the,. "Yes, I'm sure 'Felix-senpai' is happy with us." Ichikiwa pouted

"Oy, you're just jealous." Okawa giggled. Ichikiwa rolled his eyes. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Okawa asked, tilting her head cutely. Ichikiwa blushed and took a deep breath. 'Come Ichikiwa, now's your chance! Ask the girl!' he said to himself. "Okawa, do you, want to go, with me, to that um, restaurant near the penthouse?" Ichikiwa asked, scratching his nose. Okawa opened her mouth slightly and her face flushed. "I-I-I-I would love to Ichikiwa." she stuttered

"G-Great! How a-about~" Ichikiwa started. Yuria suddenly tackled Ichikiwa's arm and latched onto it. "Oh Rin-san! Was Ichikiwa-senpai telling you about our date tonight?" Yuria asked, smiling phonily at the other girl. A look of horror passed onto Ichikiwa's face. He forgot about Yuria. "A-About that Yuria-san, I never said yes." Ichikiwa said, trying to put some distance between himself and Yuria.

"No. It's okay Sojuro-san. Have fun on your date." Okawa said, her voice breaking. Okawa then turned and started walking away.

"Okawa, wait!" Ichikiwa said, about to go after her only to be yanked back by Yuria.

"Rin-san doesn't want to go with you Ichikiwa-senpai. Yuria-chan wants to be with senpai. Stay with me senpai!" Yuria purred, looking up with a loving/murderous look. Ichikiwa shivered. 'Just what did I get myself into?' he thought, his heart racing in fear.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Vivian yawned and rubbed her eyes. The sleepy girl pulled herself out of her bed and sloshed her feet to the kitchen. She saw a bento with a note attached to it. Vivian yanked it off and read it. _'I bet you slept till the middle of the day again Vivian! Enjoy~Kisara'_

"That annoying little bunny." Vivian chuckled, opening the bento. She took a fork out and dug in. Vivian hopped onto the couch and turned on the tv. "Shere's noshing good on." Vivian said through a mouthful of food. Her phone rang and almost scared her to the afterlife. "Geez." she grumbled angrily. "Whaddya want?!" Vivian snapped

"G-Gomen'nasai! I-I-If you could tell M-Ms. Wong t-that M-Ms. F-Flowress is o-on the line, t-t-that w-would be nice."

"Oh Juniper! Gomen'nasai." Vivian apologized, regretting answering so violently

"I'm okay. I probably bothered you doing something really important, right?" Juniper asked

"If you count just waking up, eating a bento, and searching through Netflix busy then I'm your gal! And again, gomen." Vivian said

"I'm okay, really! Anyway I was wondering if you would like to come over and check out these designs." Juniper said

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit. Should I bring over anything?" Vivian asked

"Um, any recent jewelry designs that you haven't put out yet would be nice." Juniper said

"Okay! I'll be there in twenty." Vivian said

"See you in a bit." Juniper said, hanging up.

Vivian rammed the food into her mouth and shut the tv off. She quickly went back to her room and took a shower. Vivian picked up her phone and dialed Kisara. 'Pick up, pick up...' Vivian thought, trying to stuff her foot into her shoe.

 _"Hello?"_

"Kisa-chan! Could you ask your man to send me a limo?" Vivian asked, quickly moving the phone to her shoulder

 _"Vivian! He's not my anything and I don't know who your talking about! Shut up Noah or I'll screw your head into the wall!" Kisara said_

"Can you at least send a limo over?" Vivian sighed

 _"Vivian, do you know how hard it was for Seto to even get a limo? For some reason they're like zero limos available." Kisara said_

"Seriously? Juniper wants me at the shop and I have like ten minutes left." Vivian whined, exiting the penthouse

 _"Sorry Vivy, all backed up~*scream*" Kisara said_

"Kisara!?" Vivian said, stopping in her tracks. The phone sounded like it had been dropped. Vivian heard it being picked up again.

 _"Vivian? It's me Mokuba. Sorry about that we're playing a game and~" Mokuba said_

 _"Hi! I'm Kaiba Noah and I'm ultra sexy." Noah said_

" _Noah give me the phone!" Mokuba said_

 _"Come get it wimp." Noah grinned_

Vivian's face was completely blank as the elevator took her to the main floor. "Um, is Kisara alright?" Vivian asked, walking out of the lobby. The phone was then picked up again.

 _"Vivian?"_

"Kaiba-poo! How are you?" Vivian purred, trying to hail down a taxi

 _"Kisara's fine and you aren't getting a limo." Seto said_

"Kaiba-poo don't be like that." Vivian chuckled.

 _ **.**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. . .**_

'He hung up.' Vivian thought, her face blanking once more. Thankfully a taxi pulled up and stopped her embarrassment short. "Flowress shop. Make it quick." Vivian said, handing a wad of cash to the driver. He nodded as he eyed the money greedily. The taxi pulled up to the shop to slow for Vivian's liking. She divided the wad in half and tossed a portion of it in the driver's face. "Too slow!" she snapped, trying to fix her jingly earrings as she marched into the store. As normal the shop was quite crowded with onlookers. Upon seeing no one at the register Vivian rapped at the desk twice. "Oy, Juniper!" Vivian said, slightly annoyed. The red head popped up from the back room. "S-Sorry Vivian-san. Kaa-san wanted me for something. Anyway come around." Juniper said, unlatching the gate. Vivian nodded and slipped into the back room. The backroom was almost as big as the front of the store. In the center was a rectangular table covered with patterns and designs. There were several cabinets which held more designs and a few chairs. What stuck out most to Vivian was the lack of the senior Flowress. "Your kaa-san isn't here?" Vivian asked, taking a seat. Juniper shook her head and passed Vivian a design. "J-Juniper this is amazing! This is gorgeous!" Vivian said, hers eyes glowing in awe

"Isn't it?" Juniper said with a sad smile

"What's wrong?" Vivian asked, handing the design back "You don't think I can make jewelry to match?"

"No it isn't that Vivian-san. It's just I have another design that's going to go straight into my mother's vortex... people only know me as a model for her clothes if they know me at all. They don't even think I'm her daughter, just some prized intern crap." Juniper said, shaking

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked

"A blue haired girl came in. There were a couple of others with her... I think her name was Nichole?" Juniper stuttered

"Nekoette!" Vivian exclaimed, anger rushing through her

"That was her name! But how do you know that?" Juniper asked

"Kisara goes to high school with her. Also apparently Nekoette's also a Felucia." Vivian said

"Felucia?! Mother was talking about the Felucia fashion headquarters somewhere near here..." Juniper said nervously

"Relax, with the two of us Nekoette's gonna be begging to go abroad." Vivian grinned, digging through her bag. Vivian handed Juniper her designs.

"They're perfect Vivian-san! With a little touch here and another there, it'll be perfect." Juniper exclaimed, giving it back to Vivian.

"Let's let this one rip with a bang!" Vivian exclaimed, taking out several blank sheets and a pencil.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Ichikiwa pulled at the collar. It wasn't tight nor was he sweating, he was just really really uncomfortable at the moment. Yuria would be there any moment when he would've rathered been there with Okawa. "Sojuro-senpai! Sorry I'm late." Yuria purred, grabbing Ichikiwa's arm. Ichikiwa was wearing a simple black suit, a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. Yuria was wearing a short sleeveless triangle purple hourglass dress with purple shoes. "Ready to go Sojuro-senpai? The taxi is here." Yuria giggled, leading Ichikiwa to the taxi. Ichikiwa sat as far away from Yuria as he could yet the girl did not take the hint. She wiggled until she was leaning against his shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked out the window. The taxi stopped at a light and Ichikiwa looked at a billboard that described last minute tickets for a play that was going on tomorrow. 'That seems like something Okawa-chan would've liked.' he thought ruefully. He whipped his head around when he felt his arm being tugged viciously. "Sojuro-senpai, we're going to a fancy dinner! Isn't that spectacular?" Yuria asked, almost digging her nails into his arm. Ichikiwa stiffly nodded his head and turned to look out the window again.

The taxi pulled up to what Ichikiwa remembered was a five star restaurant. "Classy." Ichikiwa commented as Yuria led him to the waiter.

"I only give my best for you, Sojuro-senpai." Yuria giggled, hugging her date. 'Great. Just my luck.' Ichikiwa though as they were led through the restaurant. Apparently Yuria had snagged a nice window table for two and the cook already had the appetizers on the table after they had made their order. "So Sojuro-senpai, tell me about yourself." Yuria said, leaning closer over the table

"What do you want to know?" Ichikiwa asked, trying to stall

"Do you have any family?" Yuria asked

"Well, I have a cousin but I haven't seen her in ages. I have an adopted sister who I live with as well." Ichikiwa said

"Oh. What are their names?" Yuria asked

"My adopted sister is Strife-san." Ichikiwa said

"Does this Strife-san happen to have white hair?" Yuria asked, leaning a bit closer

"Y-Yes." Ichikiwa said, leaning back

"Oh. Yes. I have a younger cousin. Nekoette-chan. She's the most sweetest girl ever." Yuria said

'Anyone who says Nekoette is sweet must be just as evil themselves.' Ichikiwa thought, nodding with a smile on his face

"What is your relation to that Rin-san girl?" Yuria asked, poking the food on her plate with her fork

"She's a friend and a co-worker. I'm sure the two of you have met other than today." Ichikiwa said, shifting slightly

"Oh yes we have. She seems a bit, odd. I'm sure she's perfectly nice though." Yuria said, smiling

"Mhm." he said

"It would be a shame if something happened to her, ne?" Yuria said

"What do you mean?" Ichikiwa asked, his outer shell breaking slightly

"I'm just saying, it would be a shame if something happened to her like a hit-and-run." Yuria said, her smile fading into something more of a sinister and malicious grin  
Ichikiwa stared into her eyes, the innocent design in Yuria's eyes shifting over to a malicious one. Suddenly he was dangerously aware of the glinting silver shining in her hands. He prayed to every single heavenly figure that whatever was in her hands was a phone.

"Good thing nothing like that will happen, right Senpai!" Yuria giggled, the evil vibe vanishing.  
He nodded hesitantly. The waiter came back and placed there dishes on the table. "Thank you." Yuria said. They ate in silence and the waiter came back swiftly to replace their dinner course with dessert. "Oh om ali my favorite!" Yuria said. Ichikiwa looked sadly at the delicious dessert as it reminded him of the woman he loved. "You know, Rin-san always seemed like an om ali fan to me." Yuria said suddenly. Ichikiwa raised his head at the blue haired girl and observed her actions.

"I feel like if she were to represent anything, it would be this." she said, picking up her knife. With fluid smooth strokes Yuria diced up the dessert. She popped on of the pieces in her mouth and smiled sweetly at Ichikiwa. He clearly got the message. Okawa was the om ali and the knife... he shuddered at the thought. "Oh, are you cold Senpai? They have a floor to dance on here. Come." Yuria said, grabbing her date's hand and dragging him through the restaurant. There were several other couples on the dance floor with the classical music giving a soothing vibe. Yuria held onto Ichikiwa's hands as they slowly rotated through the room. He figured now would be a good time as any to talk to Yuria about her threats to Okawa. "What do you want with me." Ichikiwa hissed quietly

"What ever do you mean?" Yuria asked innocently

"About Okawa." Ichikiwa snapped

"Rin-san." Yuria said, spitting out the name as if it was acid

"Talk." Ichikiwa growled

"There are things going on that you do not now of, Sojuro-senpai." Yuria said grimly

"So enlighten me." Ichikiwa said

"If it only were that simple. Just listen with me and stay with me Sojuro-senpai and you could be safe." Yuria whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. Then it dawned on Ichikiwa: Yuria truly did care about him, enough to try to save him from whatever was happening.

"I could never leave Okawa." Ichikiwa whispered

"I don't know what you see in her... I could be so much more than she ever could!" Yuria hissed

"That's just it." he said blatantly

"You're a fool, Senpai." Yuria said, her voice taking a darker turn

"Tell me what you know, or at least what you were told to tell me." Ichikiwa snapped

"If I were you I would leave that white haired witch and her cohorts alone before you get purged along with them. Strife-san cannot run away from her past, Senpai. You and I know that. She is a fool and everyone who has befriended her should leave before they get tainted as well. Forces are coming against her like you would never imagine." Yuria whispered

"Yuria-chan, you take me for a fool." Ichikiwa smirked. Yuria glared at him.

"They have sent an assassin out for her. Stay with me and only the other's will die." Yuria whispered

"I think I'll take my chances." he said coldly

"Senpai, why won't you let me help you! Can't you see my love for you? Rin-san cannot protect you nor can Strife-san! Stay with me and you'll be safe. Please!" Yuria pleaded

"I said I think I'll take my chances." he repeated

"Fine. They were right about you. I thought you were smarter than the rest but apparently you're just as dumb." she said, the anger showing in her voice

"Then bear your affection upon me no longer." he said

"Oh, I hope you enjoy rotting in hell with the white haired witch and her black haired cohort! You will burn with the rest of them and remember this night in agony, regretting leaving me." she laughed

"I think you're mistaken Yuria-chan. You'll be the one burning in hell." Ichikiwa said, his eyes turning to slits

"Death is coming for Rin-san, Senpai." Yuria laughed crazily

"You're crazy." Ichikiwa snapped, breaking from their dance

"She's coming, senpai, and there's nothing you can do about it. She's coming: **Haiku** _**Coke (no)**_ _ **Sushi**_." Yuria whispered. Ichikiwa's eyes filled with horror. He needed to get out of there, fast. He dashed away quickly as Yuria laughed maniacally into the night. 'No, no, no!' Ichikiwa thought

He had hailed a cab as fast as he could. Ichikiwa took his phone out and called Kisara. The phone rang but wasn't picked up. 'Dammit.' he thought, texting her instead. _'Where are you?! Call me back please!'_ He sighed and rested his head against the window pane. He looked up and his eyes rested on another one of the billboards for the play. His thoughts immediately turned from the gruesome situation before him to how much Okawa would like the play. 'Maybe I should grab some tickets.' he thought.

"Oy, driver-san could you wait here for me?" Ichikiwa asked, putting his hand on the door. The driver nodded into the review mirror. Ichikiwa quickly dashed out and ran for the theater. "Oy, lady-san could I have two tickets for that play?" Ichikiwa asked, taking out his wallet. The sleepy lady nodded her head and handed him two tickets. "That would be-" she said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah keep the change." he said, slapping some yen into her hand before running back into his taxi. "Sorry about that driver-san." Ichikiwa apologized. The driver shrugged before pulling back onto the road.  
Ichikiwa was breathless by the time he reached the penthouse. He had taken the stairs to get up quicker and he quickly unlocked the door. The penthouse was quiet and he was surprised when he didn't see Vivian lounging on the couch. Ichikiwa removed his shoes and checked Kisara's room. His heart beat quickened when he saw it empty. He turned and went down the hall to check on Vivian. "Oy, Vivy are you there?" he asked, knocking on her room door. The door opened up and the girl popped out. "How was your date Ichikiwa?" she asked cheekily, turning on the lights in the kitchen

"Terrible." he groaned

"Anyway Okawa is in her room." Vivian said, disappearing into the kitchen. Ichikiwa knocked twice on Okawa's door and prepared for the worst. "How was the date?" he heard Okawa ask

"Terrible." he repeated

"I bet. You probably had a fantastic time and are going out again tomorrow." Okawa said. Okawa sounded terrible, Ichikiwa noted.

"No, she was horrid. It turns out that she's Nekoette's cousin." Ichikiwa sighed, leaning against the door

"Ha, go figure. She was always a beast." Okawa snickered

"Anyway I picked up two tickets to a new play that's on tomorrow." he said

"Are you going back with Tsuchida-san?" she grumbled

"Never! I wanted to go, to go..." he stuttered

"S-Spit it o-out." Okawa whispered, leaning against the other side of the door

"I wanted to go with you, if you weren't still mad with me." Ichikiwa whispered, turning around. The door creaked open and Okawa's dainty hand poked out. Ichikiwa quickly removed a ticket from his pocket and placed it in her hand, shivering with pleasure as he felt her smooth hand. The door quickly closed. "Okawa?" Ichikiwa said

"I-I'll come with you. Goodnight." Okawa said

"G-Goodnight." Ichikiwa whispered, leaving to his room. Vivian poked her head out of the kitchen and turned the light off. She quietly tip toed back to her room and closed the door softly. 'I hope those two don't screw it up.' Vivian thought sadly.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara yawned and shook her head. Where was she? This wasn't her room. Kisara blinked her eyes open and remembered where she was. 'That's right. We fell asleep playing this game. At least Seto got to take a break from work.' Kisara thought. She was leaning on Noah, who was next to Seto, and on the other end was Mokuba. She took out her phone and saw several missed calls from her roommates, one from Anzu, and a text message from Ichikiwa. It read, _'Where are you?! Call me back please!'_

'Aw, poor Ichikiwa.' Kisara thought, texting him back 'I don't think he'd be too grateful if I called him.' she thought with a giggle. With a sigh she put her phone away. For some reason she felt restless. 'Maybe a shower.' she thought, leaving from the group. Kisara opted for the first guest bedroom she came across. She opened the bathroom door and turned on the water. 'I don't have anything to change into... the maids will wash it tomorrow anyway.' Kisara thought, selecting a white robe and towel.  
"Much better." she said after depositing her clothes into the laundry "Still, I feel some sort of disturbance. I would love to take a walk but the grounds look kind of creepy in the dark. And alone." Kisara said, looking out a window to the grounds behind the mansion. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the second floor she was on and providing a lot of light. 'This mansion is big enough anyway.' Kisara thought, starting to walk.  
Noah shifted slightly and opened his eyes. 'Kisara isn't there.' he thought, missing her warmth 'You would've thought the genius CEO would've let this body produce more heat but no. Why do robots even feel cold?' Noah thought, annoyed. Noah then looked to he was pressed against and quickly backed up. He observed his older brother coldly. 'Seto's such a jerk.' he thought, huffing 'But when you think about it, I probably would've been just as ticked if he had basically made me still a robot. This way I at least feel more human.' Noah thought, leaning against his older brother once more 'Just for tonight.' Noah thought, snuggling against Seto a bit more. Then suddenly it hit him: Kisara was missing! He quickly scrambled up and ran towards the stairs. 'If anything she probably went into one of the guest bedrooms so I have to look for one that has it's door ajar.' Noah thought, running along the corridor.

The robe she was wearing was a bit big fore her as the sleeves extended so far as to cover her hands and the bottom stretched out to the floor like a dress. Walking past one window Kisara looked up to the moon. 'So beautiful.' she thought 'It reminds me, of her...'

 _Come, little children, I'll take thee away_  
 _Into a land of enchantment_  
 _Come, little children, the time's come to play_  
 _Here in my garden of shadows_

As Kisara sang and spun in the moonlight, Noah came up the stairs and heard her voice. Though he probably should've recognized it, he wasn't used to being able to get tired and the empty mansion echoed and distorted Kisara's voice so it sounded different. Noah gulped, hearing the different voice. Though he realized he should've went ot get someone else he was enchanted by the singing.

 _Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way_  
 _Through all the pain and the sorrows_  
 _Weep not, poor children, for life is this way_  
 _Murdering beauty and passions_

Noah peeked around the corner and saw her dancing and singing. From the distance she was the moonlight made her look even paler. "A, a ghost?" Noah whispered, crawling out more.

 _Hush now, dear children, it must be this way  
Too weary of life and deceptions_  
 _Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away  
_ _Into the calm and the quiet_

Kisara jumped joyfully, spun in the air and landed accidentally facing Noah. She did not see the small child as he was hiding behind a corner but Noah definitely saw her. Her light blue eyes in the moonlight seemed white and looked like she had no eyes whatsoever. Noah fell on the floor in shock.

 _Come, little children, I'll take thee away  
_ _Into a land of enchantment  
_ _Come, little children, the time's come to play  
_ _Here in my garden of shadows  
_

On the ending note her voice was distorted the most to Noah and already a bit jumpy from the video game he screamed. "AHH!" Noah shrieked, running as fast as he could. Kisara didn't hear him because she was to busy listening to her voice (which sounded normal to her) echo peacefully throughout the deserted mansion. She happily danced her way to the side of the mansion that Noah had gone, heading to the piano.  
Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes. "That sounded like Noah!" the sleepy boy exclaimed, running for the stairs. Mokuba climbed the stairs and headed for the sound of the music. He heard the piano's highest keys being played in a soft, slow melody. Of course this normally wouldn't be creepy but when you've been playing a horror game for the past six hours and the whole place is huge and deserted not to mention it's night time your mind can play tricks on you. Mokuba shivered when he heard a voice start singing along with it. 'Maybe I was imagining Noah's scream. After all he is a cyborg and he wouldn't want me being all clingy.' Mokuba thought, backing up a bit 'Come on Mokuba! Be a man! If Yugi were here he wouldn't care if it were one of his friends in potential danger.' Mokuba thought, bravely going forward at a snail's pace.  
The scared teenager looked around the corner in fear to see what he thought was a ghost playing on the piano. Creeped out, Mokuba rummaged through his pockets to find a small plastic diamond that warped light to make it seem clear. Taking a careful aim Mokuba threw the plastic diamond at the ghost's back with his arm shaking the entire time. Due to his shaky toss the diamond fell short and landed half way. Due to it refracting light, to Mokuba it appeared that it went straight through the ghost. Mokuba's jaw dropped and he squeaked. Kisara turned, her eyes appearing devoid of form. "I-It's just like t-the game." Mokuba whispered, backing away.  
"Mokuba?" Kisara said, not exactly sure what she saw. Mokuba freaked out and started screaming as he ran away.  
Seto twitched and woke up. "Geez, Noah probably scared Mokuba." Seto grumbled, towards the stairs. Kisara chased after Mokuba and ran past the grand stairs. Mokuba blew past Noah. The frightened brunette glanced behind him to see a racing white figure that made no noise as she came closer. Noah screamed and ran after Mokuba. Seto grumbled some more and followed the screams. Noah ran down a corridor while Mokuba continued along the main path. "Geez, maybe I need a light." Kisara said, following Noah down a corridor. Seto then ran past Kisara not noticing her. Kisara opened a closet and poked her head in. "Noah?" she whispered, before closing it. She continued down the row of doors and found a utility closet. "Oh! There are flashlights in here." Kisara said, taking a flashlight. She flicked it on and continued down the chilly corridor. "Is it just me or did it get colder." she said, shivering. She promptly found another closet with long black blankets folded neatly. She pulled one of the black blankets out and wrapped it around her like a cloak. "I feel like a villain." she giggled, continuing her search. One of the doors opened into a bathroom. She poked her head inside and looked at her reflection in the mirror. In the white light of the flashlight her body seemed nonexistent because of the black cloak and her hair and eyes glowed otherworldly. She blinked twice before leaving the room, the door still opened.  
Noah held his breath as the light came closer. He clamped his hand over his mouth as he tried to crawl back as far as he could. The door opened and Kisara poked her head in. In the dark and from Noah's vantage point it looked like Kisara had poked her head straight through the closed door. Noah screamed and tackled the door open and ran back for the main corridor. "Noah!" Kisara called, her voice getting warped cruelly. Seto stopped and turned around. 'Geez.' the annoyed CEO thought, heading for the back stairs. Noah ran back towards the main stairs while Kisara went the other way. 'I think Mokuba went this way.' she thought, undoing her cloak and instead wrapping it around her waist like skirt. Mokuba in fact had went that way and was currently hiding in a corner, keeping an eye on the main hall when he saw Kisara walk past. She was a distance away and it looked like she had no lower half. Mokuba shook and clamped his hands over his mouth. "Mokuba?" Kisara called, her voice sounding like a creepy monster. Mokuba screamed and ran the other way. "Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed, turning around and running faster.  
Noah was hiding under the piano and heard Mokuba scream. He quickly scrambled from under the classic instrument and headed for his brother. Turning a corner he smacked right into Mokuba. "Waifu _ *******_!" Noah exclaimed, catching Mokuba  
"There's a ghost!" Mokuba said, grabbing Noah's hand and pulling him away. Noah relished in holding Mokuba's hand despite the situation. They ran as fast as they could but Kisara was faster. "She's behind us, waifu!" Noah exclaimed  
"We can split up!" Mokuba said, pointing to a fork in the hall. Mokuba ran down the right path and Noah down the left. Kisara only saw Noah disappearing. The two halls conjoined with the back stairs. The right pathway was shorter than the left one, and Mokuba ran into Seto. "Seto, Noah is down there with the ghost!" Mokuba exclaimed, dragging his older brother  
"Ghost?!" Seto scoffed. Kisara walked hesitantly down the hall and checked every room. "Noah." she called, her voice sounding like a creepy dead ghost child. At this moment Noah was currently observing Seto and Noah dash past his door. "Mokuba!" Noah hissed, cracking the door open more. Mokuba turned around and joyfully yanked Seto into the cramped closet. "Do you hear the ghost?" Mokuba whispered, clinging onto Seto's arm in fear. Seto nodded his head with an eye roll. "I also want to have feeling in my arm still, Mokuba." Seto growled as Mokuba squeezed all of the blood out of his arm. Mokuba let his brother's arm go slightly. "The ghost is coming!" Noah whispered as Kisara's distorted voice came closer "It must be my dead mother coming to take me to the grave!" Noah squeaked  
"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Seto grumbled. Noah turned and glared at Seto. Despite the pitch blackness of the closet Noah's eyes seemed to glimmer slightly. "You brought me out here and set this up!" Noah hissed  
"I would give you a worst present." Seto snapped. Kisara's voice came closer and Seto listened closely to it. "I wish I was back in the Virtual World." Noah whimpered, grabbing onto Seto like Mokuba. Seto sighed and wrapped his other arm around the miserable teenager. Kisara was about eight doors down when he heard the familiarization in her voice. He slid the two teenagers off of his lap and pushed the door open. "Seto no!" they both cried, trying to hold their older brother back. "Kisara!" Seto snapped. Kisara turned and her white eyes landed on Seto's. The senior Kaiba cringed slightly at the sight of the blind looking white eyes. "Seto!" she exclaimed, tackling the older boy in a hug "Mokuba and Noah ran off and I can't find them." Kisara said, tears pooling from her eyes. Seto kicked the door open a bit more and motioned inside. "Noah, Mokuba!" Kisara said, sounding relieved  
"Witch!" they cried, falling back. Kisara opened her mouth slightly but no sound came out. Tears slightly leaked from her eyes. She quickly went behind the door. Mokuba and Noah flinched in their insensitivity. "This is why I dyed my hair!" she whispered sadly. Seto looked down upon his two younger brothers coldly. "Come on." he said to the pitiful party. He picked up Noah and slung him on his back. "Kisara can you get Mokuba?" Seto asked, turning to the weeping white haired girl. She nodded and quickly wiped her tears. She picked Mokuba up and adjusted him on her back. Seto walked down the corridor with Kisara following quietly. "S-S-Seto?" Kisara whispered. He simply nodded his head to acknowledge that he heard her. "S-Sorry about b-being such a w-wimp about i-it." Kisara stuttered, struggling to keep up. Seto didn't reply. "I can't believe they're already asleep." Kisara whispered, heaving Mokuba a bit higher on her back. While Mokuba was asleep, Noah on the other hand was not. He was fighting against sleepiness as much as possible. "Why are you wearing a bath robe anyway?" Seto asked suddenly

"I woke up and was feeling fretfully weird so I took a shower." Kisara sniffed

"And then you proceeded to scare the living crap out of Mokuba and Noah." Seto smirked

"I just took a walk! And maybe sung a bit... and used the piano but it wasn't anything creepy!" Kisara protested

"When I saw you before your eyes were white. That was a bit frightening. Imagine for two thirteen year old's after playing a horror video game all night." he said

"T-True." Kisara sighed

"Are you even wearing anything under it?" Seto asked

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she blushed, looking down

"Maybe I should find out." he smirked, glancing back.

Kisara squeaked and her face flushed. She was thankful for the darkness that hid her face for in fact she was not wearing anything other than her lingerie under it. 'You know, I'm kind of happy for Seto.' Noah thought, smiling softly. Seto suddenly stopped and slid Noah off of his back. "Noah, here's your room." Seto said, holding the boy steady until he regained his consciousness. Kisara slid Mokuba off her back. "Seto-nii-chan can I sleep with you?" Mokuba yawned, climbing back onto Kisara's back. Seto sighed and nodded his head. The trio continued down the main corridor while Noah opened the door to his room. The room was big and similar to Mokuba's. The moonlight that streamed in awoke the previous memories and gave birth to new nightmares that would approach him in the dark. "S-S-Seto?" Noah said hesitantly. The other group stopped in a patch of moonlight and Seto turned around. His cold blue eyes glared at Noah and made him regret speaking. "Could I stay with you guys?" Noah asked, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Seto turned around and Noah dropped his shoulders. He quickly lifted them up again when he heard Kisara murmur something to the CEO. "Come on Noah." Kisara whispered, beckoning to the young child. Noah joyfully ran away from the creepy room and quickly jumped onto Seto's back. "Get off!" Seto snapped, about to dunk the child off of his back. Kisara side glanced at Seto, giving him a sad look. Seto sighed and grumbled something to himself. They continued down the corridor until they reached Seto's room.  
Mokuba and Noah were slid into the middle with Kisara and Seto on the outside. "Bleh, I hate horror." Kisara whispered

"I don't know why I even played that game in the first place." Noah grumbled

"It's not like I got anything out of it." Mokuba sighed

"Seto are you still awake?" Kisara asked, picking her head up to look at the other side of the bed

"Wish I wasn't." Seto sighed, turning over

"Meanie." Kisara pouted, laying back down. Kisara sighed and closed her eyes. Two Kaiba's were enough and now she had to deal with three. 'This is my life.' she thought 'But I'm okay with that.'


	9. Chapter 9

_Zorc walked down the path. He stopped in front of a door and knocked. He was quickly ushered inside. "What do you want, Aknadin?" Zorc asked_

 _"You said you sent out assassins!" Aknadin hissed_

 _"They never said they'd take the job." Zorc said_

 _"Apparently Tsuchida already told the mage about it." Aknadin said, pacing_

 _"Her will is not mine." Zorc said, turning his back at the name_

 _"It better not be! I want her dead soon! She's polluting Seth." Aknadin said, ceasing his pacing_

 _"What it will or will not is not my decision, you know. He will decide everything." Zorc said, gazing off_

 _"Don't give me that crap Zorc! I've seen you wanting people dead and killed them for less things much faster. So **get this done.** " Aknadin threatened_

 _"What are you going to do about it?" Zorc snapped_

 _"Tsuchida always had a lovely head. It would do nicely on my wall." Aknadin said, taking out a blade and running his finger along the edge of it_

 _"..." Zorc flinched and hung his head_

 _"Oh I rue you for having affections. The girl is too stupid for you, Zorc. What she finds in that mage no one knows. He has purple hair, that's all it is." Aknadin laughed_

 _Zorc glared at his comrade as he ran his hand through his purple hair._

 _"Don't give me that face. I'm only looking out for you. There are several other choices you could have made." Aknadin said, spinning his knife around_

 _With one swift movement, Zorc took the knife and held it against Aknadin's throat. "Don't make me kill you again old fool." Zorc snapped, throwing the knife away  
Aknadin glared as the other man left the room. Aknadin sighed and turned to see where the knife landed. The knife had lodged itself into a picture of a young priest Seth. Aknadin hissed and removed the knife from his picture son's head._

 _Zorc stormed down the hall, trying to relieve his head of a terrible head ache. Zorc was 199 cm tall. He had short wavy purple hair and two **(A/N: adowable -u-)** horns sticking out the side of his head. His eyes were red and his face was fair, making him one of the most popular handsome bad guys in the place while Aknadin on the other hand was still a grouchy old wrinkly thing. Zorc tilted his head. Someone was following him. After waiting for a bit he spun around and slammed the person into the wall. "Z-Zorc-k!" the person hacked. He quickly released his prisoner._

 _"Tsuchida." he said coldly_

 _"Sojuro-senpai is on his guard." she coughed, trying to pull herself up_

 _"Did you get what you were looking for in him?" he asked, turning away from her_

 _"Maybe." Yuria said, running her hand down his back. Zorc shivered and turned back around. "Leave me alone, Tsuchida." Zorc said_

 _"Zorc-kun, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you." Yuria said, her eyes watering_

 _"Fe, you fake your tears to easily." Zorc said, walking away_

 _"Please!" she pleaded, hugging his back_

 _"No." he said coldly, roughly pushing her away and walking down_

 _"Zorc-senpai!" she sobbed, hugging him again. Zorc whipped around and punched her. He coldly walked away as Yuria cried after. "Zorc-senpai!" she sobbed, reaching out to him_

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara yawned and her stomach felt cold. She sat up and her face flushed when she realized how parted the robe was. She quickly covered it back up. Kisara glanced nervously at the other people in the bed. Mokuba, who was lying next to her, was sound asleep while Noah, who was lying on Mokuba's other side, was sleeping as well. Kisara carefully stepped over the sleeping teens and lied down next to Seto. The CEO was facing her and his eyes closed. His hair lay messily as one portion partially covered one of his eyes. Kisara gently brushed his hair out of his face. Her hand traced gently down his face and stopped on his cheek. She cupped his face and leaned closer. She stopped halfway and pulled back. With a sigh she began to remove her hand only to have it stopped by a warm hand. Seto's eyes opened and her heart rate sped up. He smirked as she took in his messy hair and those beautiful cerulean eyes. He pulled her closer once more and his lips gently brushed hers. "I wouldn't mind waking up to those eyes more." she whispered, trying to calm herself before she died of a heart attack

"So do I." he said, pulling her in for another kiss. They pulled away and Kisara's face was bright red. "S-Seto... what about Mokuba and Noah?" Kisara murmured. The brunette sighed and rested his chin on her head. She shivered with delight as he ran his hand through her hair. Suddenly the door opened up and a flurry of black jumped onto the bed and landed on Noah. The mini tornado was Osaka. "Good morning Kisara-san!" Okawa said brightly

"What's going on?" a groggy Noah asked, sitting up. Osaka slid down onto the boy's lap. She opened her mouth and looked at Seto, then at Noah, and then did it again. "That's Noah-kun, he's thirteen. He's Seto-kun's younger brother." Kisara said. Osaka's face turned a bright red. "S-S-Sorry N-Noah-san!" she squeaked, propelling herself off the bed and out of the room

"I think someone just got a new admirer." Kisara giggled as Noah tried to hide his light blush.

"Who was she anyway?" Noah asked

"Okawa-chan's younger sister. Okawa is one of the maids here." Kisara said. Another blur, this time blue, hopped onto the bed and landed on Noah. "Kisa-chan, there's nothing to eat!" Mika complained

"Mika-chan, what are you and Osaka-chan doing here?" Kisara asked, removing the young child from Noah's lap and resting the girl on her own

"Well yesterday Osaka-chan was at my house for a sleep over and Okawa-nee-chan came to pick us up but since she came super early we didn't get to eat any breakfast so I'm hungry. Can you cook me something?" Mika asked, resting against Kisara. Osaka timidly came back into the room and sat at the edge of the bed near Mokuba. "Oh, Osaka-chan." Mika said, crawling off Kisara's lap and towards her friend. Unfortunately Mokuba was in her way. "Mokuba-kun, wake up!" Mika grumbled, viciously shaking the black hair boy.

"What's going on?" Mokuba said, suddenly popping up. His head and Mika's head almost collided but was saved by the dashing Prince Noah pulling Mika back in time. Osaka's eyes glittered as she stared bashfully at Noah. "Hi Osaka-chan, Mika-chan." Mokuba yawned. Mika and Osaka greeted Mokuba ecstatically. Mokuba suddenly realized how cramped the bed was now and how close Osaka was to the edge. "Here Osaka, take my spot." Mokuba offered, sliding Osaka next to Noah. Osaka squeaked. "I'm fine, Mokuba-kun." Osaka blushed, edging as far away as she could from Noah. The teen brunette slid Osaka closer to Kisara and sat on the other side of Mokuba. "Waifu!" Noah cried, hugging Mokuba. Mokuba smiled and edged slightly away from his crazy brother-in-law. "Kisa-chan, I'm hungry!" Mika exclaimed. Kisara sighed and leaned her head on Seto's shoulder. He smirked and kissed her forehead. She blushed and eased Mika off of her lap. "I have to go cook breakfast now(and change). Mika-chan and Osaka-chan, you two can wait in the play room." Kisara said, leaving. The two young girls followed the white haired girl as she left the room. "I'm going to take a shower." Noah said, quickly taking the bathroom for himself

"What a jerk." Mokuba grumbled

"You do know that this isn't the only bathroom in the house, right?" Seto sighed

"I know, but I want to stay with you!" Mokuba grinned, hugging his older brother. Seto smiled softly and hugged his brother.  
After Kisara had dropped off Mika and Osaka in the play room-and changed-she went into the kitchen. 'What can I make?' she pondered, opening cabinets. She took out her phone and searched the web.

The shower ran for about five minutes before it was shut off. Seconds later it was turned on again. "Mokuba! I need help!" Noah cried

"Noah you're basically the internet's personification." Mokuba sighed, entering the bathroom. The bathroom was full of steam and Noah was sitting in the bathtub with the tub full. "Waifu, scrub my back." Noah asked, resting his head on the edge of the tub

"You can't do that on your own?" Mokuba asked

"I don't know how." Noah said

"Google it." Mokuba said. Noah pouted and dunked his head under the water. He popped back up and his wet hair clung to his face. "Waifu, please?" Noah begged

"No. Get changed because there is someone I want you to meet." Mokuba said

"You're parents? Oh waifu, so soon!" Noah said, hopping out the tub

"Noah wait!" Mokuba said, covering his eyes

"I'm wearing trunks..." Noah said

"Oh..." Mokuba said, opening his eyes again

"I just wanted you to get my back." Noah said, wrapping himself with a towel

"Sorry, Noah." Mokuba said

"It's no problem." Noah said inching closer to Mokuba

"Still, go change." Mokuba said, turning towards the door. Noah stood right behind Mokuba. Mokuba turned back around and almost jumped. "Too close, Noah." Mokuba grinned, slightly stepping back. Noah stopped him and leaned his head closer. "Noah..." Mokuba squirmed. Noah's blue eyes slid from Mokuba's purple eyes to behind him.

"I guess that's truly how low you think of me, Mokuba." Noah whispered, hugging Mokuba. Noah let go and the door opened. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, all to eager to go to his other brother's side

"Do you have cameras in the bathrooms?" Noah asked

"No." Seto said, his face making the other brunette flinch

"So you don't have any in your own? I really thought you would've had one in here since Mokuba tells me that Kisara always uses your room." Noah teased

"I probably should. It's not like I haven't seen everything already." Seto said. Mokuba jumped to Noah's side and the two teens stared red-faced at Seto. "I cannot believe you!" Mokuba said

"You can ask her if you want." Seto smirked. Mokuba quickly took his phone out of his pocket and sat on the floor. Noah sat down next to Mokuba and Seto leaned against the wall, watching them.

"Hello, Strife-san here. How can I help you?" Kisara said

"Kisara? It's Mokuba." Mokuba said

"Hi Mokie, how can I help you?" she said

"Is it true?" Mokuba asked

"Um, what's true?" Kisara asked

"That you sleep with Seto!" Noah piped up, shouting into the phone

"W-W-What?! I don't! I'm not a harlot!" Kisara squeaked. The two teenagers glared at the smirking Seto.

"Is breakfast ready?" Mokuba asked

"No, and I don't think you guys should get any!" Kisara scolded

"Sorry, Kisara-san!" they apologized

"I forgive you guys, you're too cute." Kisara said

"Do you think Seto's cute?" Noah giggled

"No." she replied

"Do you think I'm cute?" Noah asked, smirking at Seto

"You and Mokuba are adorable!" Kisara purred

"Am I cuter than Seto?" Noah asked

"Yes. But he's sexier." Kisara said

"I..." Noah said. Mokuba dabbed and Seto smirked at Noah.

"Sorry Noah." Kisara laughed

"As long as my waifu loves me." Noah sighed, side-hugging Mokuba

"Hey Kisara, how do you feel about Seto anyway?" Mokuba asked

"It's none of your biz." Kisara said, her tone changing

"He's my older brother." Mokuba said

"And you care nothing for me." she said

"That's not true!" Mokuba and Noah crowed

"Can you tell me my favorite food?" she asked

"Chocolate?" Mokuba answered readily

"My favorite color?" she asked

"Navy or white." he replied confidently

"Those used to be my favorite colors." she laughed

"So what are they now?" Mokuba asked

"Sapphire." she mumbled  
Mokuba laughed while Noah glared at his smirking older brother. Sapphire was Seto's eye color.

"Can you tell me my favorite foods?" Mokuba said, still miffed that she criticized his favor of her

"Your favorite food is chocolate parfait and you hate celery. You're favorite color is light blue and you hate it when Seto sleeps at Kaiba Corp." Kisara listed

"Can you tell me a gift that I will never get tired of?" Mokuba smirked

"Other than kisses from Rebecca, probably spending time with Seto." Kisara said

Mokuba hung his head and Noah looked suspiciously at his black haired brother.

"Take back what you said about me caring about you, though!" Mokuba said

"Fine fine, but you still don't know what movies I prefer. You keep on putting horror movies on!" Kisara said

"Those are on purpose. Anyway, you went to college and you are still in high school. You're fond of cute things and um, enjoy singing and dancing." Mokuba said hesitantly

"You don't even know how old I am." she sighed

"Eighteen? I mean you are in your senior year." Noah said

"No, she's sixteen." Mokuba cut in

"You guys don't even know the first thing about me. Nor do I want to tell you. You don't even care about me other than a cook, nursemaid, a prostitute, a tutor, a secretary, but not a friend! You don't care about my past or what I went through. I'm transferring today and I don't want to ever see you all again!" Kisara snapped, though her voice sounded two pitches deeper

The three brothers stood motionless before chaos broke out. "What does she mean she's transferring?!" Seto snapped  
"Transferring schools, you dolt!" Noah said back

"But what about Mika-chan and Osaka-chan?" Mokuba exclaimed

"I'll check on them and Kisara." Noah said, connecting himself to the cameras

"What can you see?" Mokuba asked after a while

"Lemme connect it to the tv." Noah said, dashing out of the bathroom, his towel flying behind him like a cape. The cameras showed Mika and Osaka still occupied in the play room. Noah switched to the kitchen and found it empty. "Did she already leave?" Mokuba whispered. Noah shook his head determinedly and continued looking through the cameras. "There!" he said, pointing to the screen. The tv showed Kisara lying on a couch tied up with another lady with her back to the camera. The lady then sat on the couch and was holding up a phone. "Why are you still here?" a voice said. What shocked them was that the voice was Kisara's, but the other lady was speaking. "We have to save her!" Noah said, hanging up. The Kaiba brothers dashed out of the room and headed for the living room.

"Oh, how rude." the lady giggled, "They hung up." Kisara stared at the lady, scared at her presence. Kisara was gagged and bound and was struggling madly. "If you keep on struggling I'm going to tie them tighter." the lady sighed. The door to the room opened and the three brothers dashed across the room. Noah and Mokuba tackled the lady while Seto untied Kisara. "You okay?" he asked, helping her sit up  
"My wrists and ankles hurt, but I'm fine." she said, tears starting to form. Meanwhile the lady had thrown the two teenagers across the room and dashed out the room. Noah scrambled to his feet and was about to chase her when Mokuba stopped him. "Don't, Noah. She already got away." Mokuba sighed

"How did she get in here?" Noah snapped, turning to Seto

"How do you think I would know!" Seto growled

"The question is who was she?" Mokuba murmured, looking at Kisara.  
Kisara flinched under his gaze and her eyes fell to her wrists. "I-I-I don't know." she lied. Despite her obvious lie, Seto and Mokuba left her alone because they cared for her and if she didn't want to tell them now then she didn't want to tell them. "Kisara, that's obviously a lie." Noah huffed. Seto and Mokuba realized with alarm that Noah hadn't seen her reaction to Schroeder's name. Kisara's phone beeped angrily. Kisara took it out of her pocket and glanced at it quickly. Her eyes widened in alarm and she got up. Kisara hugged Mokuba and kissed his forehead. She hugged Noah and kissed the top of his head. She was about to hug Seto, but instead kissed his cheek and waved as she left. Noah pouted angrily at his older brother. Mokuba jumped when his phone rang. "Hold on!" he grumbled, answering it

"Seto! Get your ass over here!" Nishioka exclaimed angrily

"I guess that's where Kisara went." Seto sighed, heading for the door

"You too Mokuba!" Nishioka said before hanging up

"Rude." Mokuba said, putting his phone back in his pocket and hanging up

"Noah, your coming with us." Seto snapped. The younger brunette was staring off into space, drooling. Seto marched over to Noah and bonked him hard on the head. A plate popped out of Noah's mouth. "Like that isn't weird." Mokuba shuddered as Seto looked at the plate. Seto rolled his eyes and tossed the plate over his shoulder. Mokuba dashed and tried to retrieve it but Noah was closer and nabbed it first. "Oy!" Mokuba said, trying to snatch the plate. Noah stuck his tongue out at Mokuba only to have the black haired boy worm around him and steal the plate. Mokuba quickly glanced at it and gagged. "Geez Noah. Cringe much?" Mokuba said, tossing the plate back to Noah and leaving. Noah blushed as he snapped it in half. Before he left with his other brothers Noah tossed the plates into the trash. As the plates fell into the bag the last rays of light hit it showing a nude Kisara and Mokuba before they were forever lost to the world.

* * *

 _ **Lol I remember reading a review about Noah's creepiness. So funny. TuT**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Can you redo a Holiday special? I have no idea, but it's important to the plot so I guess so!**_

* * *

Seto typed swiftly on his computer. Ever since that incident with that other girl and Kisara, the latter hadn't said a word since. It wasn't just around him; Mokuba, Noah, and Nishioka all noticed it. Mazaki had even gone to his house to ask him if he traumatized her. He sighed and his gaze shifted over to the white saint who was busy working and communicating to everyone by email. For once in his life Seto felt bad for what happened to her. No one had ever broken into his mansion before and he wasn't going to let it happen again. His eyes then slid over to his empty coffee cup. Another cup was placed next to it by a slim, pale hand. "Strife-san." he smirked before taking the cup. She blushed lightly and opened her mouth before closing it and instead nodding and leaving. 'I don't think I have ever been so bored to do my work before...' he thought with a smirk

Kisara sighed mentally before turning to look at Nishioka. The older secretary was busy on the phone so Kisara didn't bother her. Instead, she turned to where her boss would be sitting and was only greeted by empty glass. 'He probably finished that other cup of coffee by now.' she thought, getting up. She walked to the coffee machine and brewed a cup. 'I'm honestly surprised Kaiba-san's whole bloodstream isn't caffeine by now.' Kisara thought with a smile, going back to the office's. Seto was staring _ **(A/N: glaring)**_ at his empty, or what Kisara assumed was empty, coffee cup. She quietly walked over to his desk and placed the cup down. He looked up and she fought back the blush at seeing his beautiful eyes. They sent a shiver down her spine. "Strife-san." he smirked. Kisara blushed. 'I s-should say something.' she thought opening her mouth. Red flashed before her eyes and Kisara quickly closed her mouth and nodded. She left with a brighter blush on her cheeks. 'He must think I'm so weird.' she thought, going to take her seat.  
The brunette sighed and tossed a sheet of papers back on his desk. This was the sixteenth time he had gotten the wrong data. He would have to see what Kisara and Nishioka were doing with the monitoring. Seto got up and brought the papers with him as his long strides easily carried him over to the other office. "Kisara, Nishioka." he said, grabbing their attention. Nishioka turned and smiled at Seto, not replying because she was on the phone. Kisara nodded but her face flushed when she saw his smirk. Nishioka beckoned for Seto to talk. "Why am I getting so many wrong reports?" he asked. Nishioka shrugged. Kisara raised her hand and looked bashful. She typed something on the computer and turned the screen to her boss. _'Sorry, the emails are overflowing and some get automatically sent to you.'  
_ Seto sighed and shook his head. "Nishioka get back on task." he said before going back to his office.

Kisara tapped her finger on the desk impatiently. Kozato should have been there fifteen minutes ago to pick her up. Kisara sighed and picked up her phone to text him.  
 _'Oy, Kozato are you even coming?'_ Kisara typed

 _'Sorry Ms. Strife. Thick traffic where I am. I'm still far from KaibaCorp.'_ Kozato replied

 _'Okay. You can just go back. I'll ask my friend to pick me up. He's closer.'_ Kisara said

 _'I'm really sorry Ms. Strife. See you tomorrow.'_ Kozato said

 _'Bye Kozato.'_ she typed with a smile on her face. She sent another text to Ichikiwa, who quickly informed her he'd be there in ten. She waved goodbye to Nishioka, who was still working and entered the elevator. Ichikiwa's car promptly pulled up eleven minutes later and Kisara wasted no time in flagging her ride down. "How was work, Kisa?" Ichikiwa asked. Kisara shrugged. "Still can't talk?" he asked with concern. She shook her head sadly. "Your voice will come back, don't worry." Ichikiwa said. Kisara nodded determinedly.

.

Fortunately for Kisara, Ichikiwa volunteered to cook for everyone. "Oh my god Ichikiwa you can cook!" Vivian purred, placing more food on her plate

"Sixth serving?" Okawa said, surprised

"Duh!" Vivian exclaimed before digging into her plate once more. Okawa looked at Vivian's distasteful eating and backed away. "Thank you Ichikiwa-san!" Osaka said, placing her plate in the sink. Ichikiwa smiled as he continued washing the dishes. "Anything exciting happened at work today, Kisara?" Vivian asked through a mouthful of food. Kisara shook her head. "She's still not talking?" Okawa sighed. Vivian and Ichikiwa shared a look. Okawa didn't know about Kisara's past. Kisara shrugged and looked sad.

The night was young and the girl flipped her sassy hair to the side as she strut down the street. 'That place was a complete waste.' she thought as her high heels clacked roughly against the ground. She bobbed in between the small pools of light on the deserted street's sidewalk. "Hey pretty gal, over here." someone called. She sighed and turned her head. In an alley were four men, and one was juggling a knife which gave off a foreboding glint when it caught the light. "Hmph." she said, tossing her sassy hair and continuing on her way. Her eyes widened in distress as she was pulled into the alley. She screamed before something was stuffed into her mouth. "You seem too pretty to do something so un-regal as screaming, doll." the guy said, pulling the girl closer. The fear in the girl's eyes grew when she saw the man point the knife near her throat. "Easy way, or the hard way." he said grinning. The girl stomped her foot on his shoe and tried to escape but tripped. Another guy sat on her while the man with the knife grinned sadistically at their captive. "Well hello, poppet! Nice to see you dropped by again." The guy drew his knife and a final scream was heard in the air. "Oy, boss, there's another girl!" a guy said, dashing out of the alley and snatching another girl. "Hello, white. Isn't it past your bedtime?" the boss flipping the knife as he walked over. The white-haired girl opened her mouth but no sound came out. The leader of the gang slit her arm just under her shoulder and the girl's mouth opened in a silent scream. "Ah, she can't speak. Toss her to the side." the boss said, strutting out of the alley. "Um, boss, are you sure we should just leave a witness like that?" a guy asked

"She can't talk and that other girl gave a giant bounty. Do you see the clothes this girl is wearing? Peasant clothes!" the boss chuckled. The gang left, but not before each individual kicked the poor white-haired girl several times. The white-haired girl uncurled herself and held herself as tears poured out of her eyes. 'I can't go home... not with a child there.' she thought, dragging herself off of the ground.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Noah growled as he rolled himself out of his bed. He opened the door to his room and poked his head into Mokuba's, which was next door. The black haired boy was still sleeping. 'Don't worry, Mokuba. I won't let anything harm you.' Noah thought, quietly closing the door. Noah quietly went down the stairs and opened the door. Kisara was leaning against a post and she looked terrible. "Kisara?" Noah whisper-shouted. "What happened?" he asked, guiding her to the couch. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. "Let me get Seto." Noah said, about to leave the room. Kisara grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Why did you come here then?" Noah asked. Kisara beckoned for paper. Noah went into the kitchen and came back with a notepad and pen. _'I don't want Osaka-chan to see.'_ Kisara wrote  
"Oh... but your wounds..." Noah whispered

 _'I've been through worse.'_ Kisara wrote, patting his shoulder

"I don't know how that is supposed to be reassuring." Noah said, smiling weakly

 _'Just let me stay in your room. I don't want Seto or Mokuba to know.'_ Kisara wrote. Noah sighed in defeat and helped Kisara up. She was leaning most of her weight on his shoulder. Noah glanced nervously at her dispassionate lifeless face. 'I wonder what happened.' he pondered, getting her up the stairs. Noah cracked his door open only to see his two other brothers sitting on his bed. "Noah." Seto said, his blue eyes glowing slightly in the pale light. Noah glanced at Kisara, who was hidden by the door. "Who rang the bell?" Mokuba asked, sitting Indian style

"I didn't answer it." Noah lied, slipping inside and leaving Kisara on the outside

"... What happened to Kisara?" Seto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose

"For all I know she's at her place." Noah said, casually strolling around the room

"You do know we have cameras, right?" Mokuba said, his head following Noah's movement

"Of course I know that!" Noah said while cursing his forgetfulness on the inside, "What if that was what I wanted you to see?"

"Maybe but you are a half brained mutt." Seto smirked. Noah laughed.

"Or maybe I'm the chess master here bringing the both of you to my room." Noah grinned

"For what purpose though?" Mokuba asked. Noah's smile brought shivers down his brothers' spines. Seto sighed and quickly went passed Noah and opened the door. Kisara, who was leaning on the door, fell onto Seto. "Kisara?" Seto asked, worry lining his voice. Kisara righted herself while her red face that was scarcely visible in the dark gave away her emotions. _'I'm fine.'_ she mouthed. Seto pushed her sleeve up and a cut started above her wrist and ended underneath her elbow. "What happened?" Mokuba asked, getting off of the bed and running to her side. "Why were you bringing her to your room?" Mokuba snapped at Noah

"She asked me too! I was going to get Seto but she stopped me!" Noah yelled back

"Likely story you feminine slut!" Mokuba said

"Are you sure you aren't referring to yourself with your long girly hair?" Noah taunted. The boys' arguing was stopped by quiet sobbing. Kisara was leaning against Seto and was crying into her hands. "Kisara?" Mokuba and Noah both said, forgetting their petty argument.

"I-I-I" Kisara stuttered. The three Kaiba brothers waited expectantly to hear her honey-like voice after what seemed like an eternity. "It was, a, a gang. T-They k-killed a girl." she sobbed. After this Kisara's sentences became broken. Seto sighed and picked her up bridal style. "Let's clean you up." he said, walking out of the room. Mokuba and Noah watched in grave silence as their eldest brother walked down the hall with the broken girl in his arms.

Kisara sat up and yawned. When she stretched she yelped in pain. Her side was burning. Her left hand trailed along the gash on her right arm. She heard shuffling to her right and turned to see a messy haired _**(A/N: shirtless :3)**_ brunette. Her face flushed and squeaked in surprise. Kisara looked under the covers and she was only wearing her shorts and a bra. Her face exploded as she buried her face in her legs. "Stop moving." she heard. She tilted her head to the right and saw one of his eyes crack open. Kisara buried herself under the covers. "W-What did you do?" she asked, her voice still weak

"Nothing. I just cleaned you up." Seto replied

"Um, then why am I basically nude?" she asked, poking her head out of the covers

"Be grateful your still wearing clothes." he smirked

"I'm serious Seto!" she squealed, burying her head in the covers again

"If you noticed you had cuts on your back and side as well as on your arm and leg." he said

"T-Thanks then." she said, her cute blushing face poking up from the covers. Seto pulled her closer and gently kissed her. "S-Seto!" she blushed

"Why did you not want me and Mokuba to know?" he asked

"It was kind of my fault for staring." she whispered

"Terrible reason." he said, running a hand through her hair

"What time is it?" she asked

"Time for us to already be at work." he said, kissing her hair

"W-What?!" Kisara exclaimed, sitting up before falling back down from pain. "Why'd you let me sleep in?" she asked, worry in her eyes

"You do know that I'm your boss right? Also your bleeding again." Seto said, sitting her up. Kisara gasped as blood started to seep through the wound on her side. Seto picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bathroom. He opened a cabinet and took out gauze and a bottle. Kisara winced as he unwound the bandage and cleaned it. "Still looks nasty. Looks like it got infected." he murmured, putting cream on it. Kisara only got a small look at the wound before Seto started wrapping it again. The wound was red and was leaking pus. Kisara almost vomited. "Don't throw up in my hair." Seto said, feeling her muscles tighten

"For saying that I probably should." she said weakly. Seto went behind her and Kisara felt another bandage of warmth leaving her. She pouted as she shivered slightly.

"Cold?" he asked, cleaning another wound.

"Yeah." she said, braving through it.

"Give me your arm." Seto said after cleaning the gash on her back. The cut on her arm wasn't as bad as the one on her side. "So I have an infection on my side?" she asked

"It'll be good by the end of the week." he said, wrapping her arm with gauze.

"Isn't it Saturday..."

"Exactly." he said, putting the medical supplies back. Kisara shivered. She shivered again, but out of surprise, when she felt warmth behind her. "Seto?" she blushed

"I thought you were cold?" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. Seto kissed her neck and Kisara quivered. He bit harder and she let out a small moan. 'Shirtless plus lingerie equals bad.' Kisara thought as she shook with pleasure. Thankfully, a knock at the room door saved her. "Kaiba-san, someone is calling for Strife-san." a maid said. Seto tossed a sweatshirt to Kisara before closing the door and leaving. Kisara rummaged around and unfortunately couldn't find any pants to wear. 'At least I have shorts.' she thought, putting the jacket on but not bothering to zip it up more than halfway. Kisara walked down the halls and passed Tsutsumi. The maid waved as she passed with her arms full of linen. Kisara stopped at the top of the stairs and saw Seto talking to Ichikiwa and Vivian while Mokuba and Noah were standing to the side. Kisara came down and stood by Seto's side, her head tilted in confusion. "Oh Kisara! Here Ichikiwa and I were all worried about you because you never came back and here you were having the time of your life with Kaiba-poo!" Vivian exclaimed, motioning to Kisara's exposed bra. Kisara blushed and quickly zipped up the sweatshirt. "It must have been a quiet night, huh?" Vivian smirked, her finger just a few inches away from Kisara's mouth. Vivian yelped as Kisara almost snapped her finger off.

"The house must have been pretty loud then, huh?" Kisara retorted

"You got your voice back!" Ichikiwa exclaimed

"Yup. A night of passion is just what you need." Kisara said sarcastically, sassily flipping her hair

"Are you okay though Kisara?" Ichikiwa asked

"I got mugged... my wounds are treated though but Dr. Kaiba said the one on my side is infected." Kisara sighed

"You know, doctors are the best medicine." Vivian giggled

"How are you friends with her exactly?" Seto grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose

"She's like Noah. Their both... unique." Kisara smiled

"I have to go really soon so could you say goodbye really quickly?" Vivian asked, popping in between Kisara and Seto

"Sure, just, not so close." Kisara said, pushing Vivian a bit. Kisara hugged Mokuba and Noah and waved goodbye to Seto _**(A/N: you think she was going to do anything with Vivian there?)**_ and left with Vivian and Ichikiwa. "I forgot to give him back his sweatshirt..." Kisara said sadly as she entered Ichikiwa's car

"Another time darling, another time." Vivian said, grinning mischievously before her head was smacked

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

 _"ZORC!" a voice bellowed through the halls. Zorc looked up from his charts, annoyed. 'What does that prick Aknadin want know?' he thought, leaving the room he previously occupied and walked down the seemingly empty halls. He kicked down a door and saw Aknadin weirdly caressing a photo. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Aknadin shrieked, stuffing the picture in his pocket  
"You called for me so be prepared to get your door kicked down." Zorc smirked, flipping his hair back_

 _"The assassins?" Aknadin asked_

 _"What they do after I send them out is none of my business." Zorc said_

 _"Is it your business if I'll kill you over it?" Aknadin asked, pulling out a staff_

 _"Ha! As if your powers were as strong as they were with the Millennium Rod." Zorc said_

 _"Want to test that theory out?" Aknadin asked, aiming his weapon at the other man. A blast was shot and Zorc dodged it easily. "Old fool." he spat. Aknadin shifted his foot back as the glob of saliva landed in front of his shoe. Aknadin growled and a dark aura filled the room. "Just because I lost my other form doesn't mean I can't kill you." Zorc said, narrowing his eyes. Knowing he didn't have the strength, Aknadin lowered his weapon and the deadly aura was reduced. "That's a good boy." Zorc smirked, strutting out of the room. Aknadin used his dark arts to replace the door before screaming out in rage. 'Just wait, Zorc. Just you wait. I'll have the power I need soon, and you will pay!' Aknadin thought, grinding his teeth_

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"A bit more to the left. Now forward. To the left, no my left! To much, bring back right, forward, back a bit, to the left... CENTER IT GIRL!" Vivian ordered

"Ne! Vivian your killing me!" Kisara whined, turning the tree.  
Ichikiwa had gone out and brought back a nice pine tree for Christmas. At the moment, Vivian was bellowing at Kisara to get 'the perfect spot'. "Move over." Vivian said, roughly shoving Kisara to the side and turned the tree ninety degrees. "There." Vivian said, radiating with pride while Kisara sat on the floor with big watering eyes. "Can Osaka-chan put the decorations on now?" Osaka asked, kicking her tiny legs

"Mhm." Vivian said, opening a box of ornaments.

"Yay!" Osaka cheered, hopping up. However, before Osaka could reach the decorations there was a knock at the door. "Mika-chan!" Osaka exclaimed, climbing over the couch and running for the door. "No, Osaka-chan! It could be a psycho!" Okawa shouted. Osaka opened the door and Roland was standing behind Mika. "Ne, nee-sama this isn't a psycho." Osaka pouted

"Osaka-chan! I brought ornaments!" Mika exclaimed, hugging her friend

"Thank you for taking care of Mika-chan on such short notice, Strife-san." Roland said, bowing slightly. Gently pushing Okawa to the side, Kisara bowed back.

"It's no problem, Roland-san. Mika-chan and Osaka-chan get along quite nicely and it's easier to take care of the two of them together!" Kisara said

"Kaiba-san has been traveling a lot recently." Roland sighed

"It must be tough with two small teens to watch now, right?" Kisara sympathized

"You should tell that Kaiba to give you a break!" Vivian shouted from the background

"Last time someone asked for that they got laid off..." Roland said. Kisara winced.

"I remember that guy. He was dumb anyway."

"Hm... sometimes Kaiba-poo can be a real jerk, ne?" Vivian sighed. Roland and Kisara glared at Vivian.

"I must be going now, be good Mika-chan." Roland said, ruffling Mika's hair

"Bye oto-san!" Mika said, hugging Roland's leg. Roland bowed again before going back down the elevator.

"Mika-chan look at the deer!" Osaka squealed, holding up a reindeer ornament

"That, is a reindeer. And don't drop anything ya little squirts!" Vivian said, lightly bopping each girl on her nose. The two toddlers giggled before attacking the tree.

"I'm going to have to get up in the middle of the night to fix everything." Vivian sighed. Okawa shook her head while Ichikiwa and Kisara sighed.

Osaka and Mika had decorated the tree halfway when someone knocked at the penthouse door. "Who could that be?" Ichikiwa said as Kisara leaped energetically over the couch and threw the door open. "NO! It could be a psycho!" Okawa shouted

"Anzu-chan!" Kisara exclaimed, hugging her friend

"Not a psycho." Vivian snickered while Okawa glared at her

"Hi Kisara!" Anzu said, hugging her friend "I know you said to bring friends but I didn't want to bring them but they saw us getting ready so they got suspicious and tailed us so I'm really sorry about that." Anzu apologized, bowing really low. Behind Anzu was Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Miho, and Ryou. Vivian suddenly was squeezing the life out of a taller Yugi and squealing. "Yugi-poo! Your still such an adorable baby panda!" Vivian squealed

"Nice to see you too, Vivian." Yugi said, pushing the ecstatic Asian off of him

"Kisara, what is _**she**_ doing here?" Anzu hissed quietly to Kisara

"Vivian is my roommate!" Kisara whispered

"Couldn't you have asked her to go?" Anzu asked

"No, she wanted to stay!" Kisara whispered back

"At least tell her to keep her mitts off of Yugi." Anzu whispered

"Oy, Vivy, hands off the duds." Kisara grinned. Vivian rolled her eyes and in a flash was back on the couch with Ichikiwa. "So who exactly was supposed to come?" Ichikiwa asked

"Yugi and Ryou." Anzu said

"Ne?! Why didn't you want Miho-chan to come?" Miho whined

"Anyway thank you for inviting us!" Anzu said

"Let's party!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Honda ya totally cheated on that turn!" Jonouchi exclaimed

"You're just mad." Honda grinned, rolling the dice. Anzu sighed and looked at Kisara who was to her left. "I am so sorry for all their noise Kisa." Anzu apologized

"It's no problem, Anzu-chan! I kind of enjoy it. A bit." Kisara said

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Anzu groaned. Kisara laughed but her answer was cut off by another knock at the door. Kisara, being the hostess, quickly hopped up and answered the door. "Hi Strife-san! Sorry but I won't be able to join your party." Juniper apologized

"Shoji-san? Okura-san?" Kisara said, shocked to see the two boys

"Hello, Strife-san." Shoji said

"Um, hi. I'm sorry I forgot to invite you guys!" Kisara apologized, bowing

"I probably wouldn't have come anyway." Shoji said with an eye roll

"I would've, it's no problem though, Kisara!" Okura said, popping inside

"S-Shoji-san helped carry my stuff here. That's why their here." Juniper said, a light blush on her cheeks

"Okay, you can put the stuff down there, Shoji-san." Kisara said, pointing to the side. Juniper stepped inside and Kisara closed the door. Vivian walked over to Kisara's side.

"You should tell your mom that we're working." Vivian said. Juniper's eyes lit up and she took out her phone. "I'm so happy!" Juniper squeaked quietly, her red ponytail bouncing.  
Kisara just sat down when there was another knock at the door. 'This is why I don't host parties.' she thought as she dragged herself to the door. The door opened up and a blur of black and brown tackled Kisara to the ground while a blonde stood in the entrance. The party quickly got up and looked at the fallen white-haired girl. "Mokuba? Rebecca? And a mini Kaiba?!" Jonouchi exclaimed

"Hi Kisara how are ya we're fine also Seto didn't come because that's just him and Nishioka said that she has some 'stuff' to take care of so it's just me and Noah but wow there's a lot of people here how crazy like really crazy also Yugi is taller than me I'm sad." Mokuba rambled

"Did he get into the sugar again?" Kisara asked Noah. Noah nodded grimly.

"He should be better now though." Noah said. In the background Osaka was blushing as she looked at Noah. Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching.

"Whoa! What happened to ya, Kaiba?" Jonouchi said, flicking Noah in the back of his head. Noah whipped his head around and glared at Jonouchi.

"I completely despise you referring to me as Seto although I am quite familiar with his phrase for you, _**mutt**_." Noah said. Jonouchi jumped back and glared right back at Noah.

"Come on guys, be nice." Kisara said, wiggling out from under Mokuba

"Everyone this is Kaiba Noah." Kisara said

"I'm sorry for Jonouchi." Yugi said, helping Noah off of the floor

"It's no problem." Noah said, flipping his fabulous hair

"So how old is he?" Miho asked, already looking infatuated with Noah

"Thirteen." Noah said, not wanting to complicate things

"Rats." Miho whined, hanging her head

"So esteemed hostess, what game shall we be playing next?" Noah asked

"Um, strip poker?" Kisara said. Everyone stared at her then stared at Mika and Osaka.

"Maybe something more toned down." Vivian grinned

"Spin the bottle." Kisara said. Everyone stared at the two toddlers again before turning their eyes back to Kisara.

"It's not my fault I don't socialize much! Those are the only games Vivian would want to play with me!" Kisara whined.

"What can I say." Vivian smirked

"How about truth or dare?" Okawa asked. Groans were heard all around. "Anyone have a better suggestion?" Okawa frowned.

"Why are there kids here?!" Okura exclaimed

"My bad! I wanted to send Osaka-chan over to Mika-chan's house but Roland wasn't going to be able to watch her." Kisara apologized

"Truth or dare it is." Jonouchi sighed.

Miho ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the recycle until she found a bottle. She came back and spun the bottle; it landed on Ryou. "Truth or dare?" Miho asked

"Um, dare?" Ryou replied in his adorable British accent _**(A/N: You can see how partial to this guy I am XD)**_

"I dare you to go on a date with me!" Miho squealed. A look of horror passed on Ryou's face. "Lucky you and your fangirls." Shoji laughed, slapping his brother on the back. Ryou spun the bottle and it landed on Honda. "Truth or dare, mate?" Ryou asked

"Give me a dare!" Honda grinned

"I dare you to take my spot on the date with Miho-chan." Ryou said

"Okay, not that I really want to or anything." Honda blushed. Honda spun the bottle and it landed on the person to his right, Jonouchi. "Truth or dare, man?" Honda asked

"I only take the hard stuff, truth!" Jonouchi said

"Where is Serenity-chan?" Honda asked

"Grr. She's visiting a sick friend. Besides, aren't you going on a date with Miho-chan?" Jonouchi growled. The bottle was spun again and it landed on Kisara. "Truth or dare?" Jonouchi asked

"I've had some bad experiences with dares. Hit me with the truth." Kisara said

"... Why'd ya wanna invite Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked. Kisara stared blankly past Jonouchi. "Well?" Honda said

"Give me a dare." Kisara said

"No, Kisa, you can't do that!" Vivian grinned while everyone else beat on Kisara.

"Call Kaiba on speaker." Jonouchi said, surprising everyone by complying with her wish

"What is with you and S-Kaiba-san?" Kisara frowned, taking out her phone.

 _"What do you want Kisara?"_ Seto said

"Why didn't Anii-san come?" Kisara asked

 _"You think I would know?"_ Seto said

"Eh." Kisara replied

 _"Please tell me I'm not going to have to come home to Noah."_ Seto said

"He's here and so is Mokuba." Kisara said

 _"... I'm not that dumb, mutt."_ Seto said before hanging up

"Oh well, I did my dare!" Kisara said happily

"How'd he know I, what?!" Jonouchi growled. Kisara spun the bottle before more questions were asked and it landed on Shoji while in the background Mokuba put away his phone. "Shoji-san, truth or dare?" Kisara asked

"Let me go with a neither. I'm not playing." Shoji said, leaning against the wall.

"Come on Shoji, truth or dare?" Okura asked, poking Shoji

"Dare." Shoji sighed

"Make a mini glass sculpture of me." Kisara grinned. Shoji went into a closet and came back with a mask on and a lit blowtorch. "Show me the glass." he smirked

"Before that, spin the bottle." Ichikiwa said. Shoji spun the bottle and it landed on Anzu. "Truth or dare, cheerleader." Shoji sighed, rolling his eyes

"Dare." Anzu said

"Go jump off a cliff." Shoji said before working on an empty wine bottle. Anzu picked up a pen. "Let's say this is me." she said. She put the pen on a counter and flicked it off.

"I jumped off of a cliff." she said. Fortunately Shoji couldn't hear her over his blowtorch. Anzu sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Okura. "Truth." he answered quickly

"Are you bi or something? Like, are you and Shoji a thing?" Anzu asked

"I get this too often." Okura sighed

"Well maybe you should wear different clothes!" Okawa snapped

"Like chain and collar! No I am not bi, though I don't know about Shoji, and Shoji and I are not a thing." Okura said, flipping his hair "Though I assume fluffy is just waiting for me to even wink in his direction."

Shoji tossed a book and it hit Okura's head. "Okay, maybe I deserved that." Okura said while everyone laughed. He spun the bottle and it landed on Osaka. Okura grinned evilly at his younger sister while he looked around the room. "Truth or dare, Osaka-chan?" he asked

"Dare!" Osaka said cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to Okura's evil intentions.

"Go sit on that Noah kid's lap." Okura grinned

"Okura!" Okawa snapped

"I didn't say she had to kiss him so I'm still in the green!" Okura exclaimed with a cheerful smile

"I wanna truth just like Kisara-san!" Osaka said

"Who are you in love with?" Okura asked. Osaka quickly left Mika's side and blushed as she sat in Noah's lap. The brunette looked quite uncomfortable with his predicament as well, but he on the other hand was not blushing. Osaka spun the bottle and it landed on Ichikiwa. "Truth or dare?" Osaka asked, her face still quite red

"Truth." Ichikiwa shrugged

"Are you going to marry nee-sama?" Osaka asked.

OOH!" everyone said, looking at the blushing Ichikiwa

"Dare." Ichikiwa said

"Okay you peeps need to stop switching your choices." Vivian frowned

"Kiss my nee-sama!" Osaka squealed. Ichikiwa gave Okawa a kiss on the cheek. Osaka frowned. Before the toddler could debate Ichikiwa spun the bottle. It landed on Okura again. "Dare." Okura said

"Make Shoji-kun blush." Ichikiwa said

"Done and done." Okura grinned. The boy went over and tapped Shoji on the shoulder. "What?" Shoji asked, pulling his mask up. Okura whispered something in Shoji's ear and Shoji blushed and held his hand over his nose. "Gods Okura!" he snapped, quickly rushing to the bathroom

"No chance you're going to tell us what you said, right?" Ichikiwa asked

"Unfortunately, no." Okura said, spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Mokuba. "Truth or dare, baby Kaiba!" Okura said  
Mokuba frowned at the nickname and said, "Dare."

"Answer all of my questions." Okura said

"I don't think that's exactly legal..." Vivian frowned

"I don't mind. Ask away." Mokuba smirked

"Ooh, he has is older brother's smirk. Speaking of you older brother, who is older, you or Noah?" Okura asked

"Noah." Mokuba said

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Okura asked

"Yes." Mokuba replied

"I am so jealous. Who is she?" Okura asked

"Her name is Okura." Mokuba smirked  
Okura frowned. "What is Kisara to you?" he asked

"Kisara is my Seto's secretary, but she's also my tutor and good friend." Mokuba said with a smile

"Would you say she's a frequenter at your house?" Okura asked

"Seeing as she's my tutor, yes." Mokuba said

"Is she your girlfriend?" Okura asked

"NO! That's just, wrong." Mokuba shivered while Kisara almost threw up

"Sorry, had to ask. Is she in any romantic relationships with anyone?" Okura asked

"For some reason I feel like you just want to know more about Kisara. Is there a reason? Are you in love with her? Are you just trying to get a girlfriend? And to the best of my knowledge, I would say yes." Mokuba said

"I don't want her as my girlfriend! I just know a lot about everyone else but her." Okura pointed out

"What about Noah?" Mokuba asked

"Is Noah really your brother?" Okura asked

"He's my half-brother. We share the same father." Mokuba said

"Is he really thirteen?" Okura asked

"... yes." Mokuba said

"You don't sound so sure buster." Okura grinned

"Are you going to ask me if he has a girlfriend too?" Mokuba asked

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it..." Okura said

"No." Mokuba said

"Does your older, I mean eldest brother have a girlfriend?" Okura asked

"No." Mokuba said

"Are-" Okura started

"Wait, actually he does." Mokuba smirked

"Okay... you said Kisara has a romantic interest, correct?" Okura asked

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Mokuba said

"For now, let's believe you said yes. Do you know who he is?" Okura asked

"I believe that person is a fictional character that many people are in love with." Mokuba said

"... do you know if she likes anyone who is not fictional?" Okura asked

"I dunno. And if I did I'm not at liberty to say." Mokuba said

"But you agreed to answer all of my questions." Okura smirked

"But I never agreed to answer them all truthfully." Mokuba pointed out

Okura frowned. "Is, or is she not in a relationship with Kaiba Seto?" Okura asked

"Took ya long enough ta get there!" Jonouchi said.

"Shh!" Vivian hissed, smacking the blonde hard on his head.

"... Don't you wish to know!" Mokuba laughed

"Tell me!" Okura said

"I never said I'd answer it truthfully." Mokuba said

"You said that before." Okura frowned

"I'll say no whether it's true or not. It's just up to you to believe me or not. I practically spelled out the answer to you in my other answers." Mokuba smiled

"You said Kaiba has a girlfriend, then Kisara doesn't have a love interest, then you said she does, and that she's a frequent visitor to your house. I can only deduce yes." Okura said. Mokuba shrugged. "It's what you think." he said, spinning the bottle.

A few hours later Kisara became painfully aware of how annoying truth or dare truly was. "I'm going to my room." Kisara yawned

"But you're the hostess!" Ichikiwa said

"Vivian is basically the one running everything." Kisara said, getting up. She walked to her room door only to hear a knock at the front door. "For the love of the gods!" Kisara exclaimed, passing the merry party once more to open the door. "Seto?" she said, blushing _**(A/N: did you really think I wouldn't put him back in? :3)**_

"Noah, Mokuba, get your asses over here." Seto sighed

"Sorry Seto, I have to stay here until everyone else leaves. Okura dared me." Mokuba grinned

"Then I dare Okura to go on a date with my fists." Seto growled. Mokuba sighed and hopped up. "Kisara, it's my turn." Mokuba said, standing beside Kisara and Seto

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisara asked as Noah and Rebecca joined Mokuba

"It landed where you were." Mokuba said

"So? I left." Kisara frowned

"But I'm going to leave!" Mokuba exclaimed

"Dare then." Kisara sighed

"I dare you to kiss Seto." Mokuba giggled. In the next few seconds Mokuba, Noah, and Rebecca were out of the door. "Bye guys!" Kisara said, quickly closing the door

"... love interest, ne?" Okura smirked

"I have a thing against kissing people just because someone dares me too. Plus, he's my boss." Kisara said, flipping her hair

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Okura, Jonouchi, and Honda smirked. Kisara rolled her eyes and went into her room.

 _"Exactly why I didn't come."_ Seto texted her

 _"It's really just Okura... and Jonouchi... and Honda..."_ Kisara texted back

 _"I really wish I just sent someone to get them. Their giving me a headache."_ Seto texted

 _"You get a headache from everything."_ Kisara giggled

 _"sk;lhgtsidnjhgkismvkin kd."_

'Uh-oh. Mokuba must have grabbed the phone again.' Kisara thought"

 _"Goodnight, Kisara! Remember you have to kiss Seto tomorrow!"_ Mokuba texted

 _"Mokuba go to sleep! Goodnight guys."_ Kisara texted. Kisara yawned and put her phone down. She was going to need all of the energy she could get for tomorrow.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stretched an arm out for her phone. It was a text from Mokuba.  
 _"Hey Kisara, could u send me Jonouchi, Honda, and Okura's #s?"_ Mokuba texted. Kisara sent Mokuba the numbers. She placed her phone back on the nightstand and closed her eyes only to hear her phone buzz again.

 _"Could ya come over?"_ Mokuba asked

 _"Fine."_ Kisara typed

 _"Sweet! I sent a limo over."_ Mokuba texted. Kisara sighed and sat up. "Bye bye sleep." she whimpered, dragging herself to her bathroom. After her shower, Kisara went into the kitchen and saw a plate of food on the table. "Guess I'll just eat this." Kisara shrugged, quickly chomping the food down. Kisara put on Vivian's knee high black heeled boots that complemented her short white pencil skirt and black leather jacket. "Where ya going?" Vivian asked, handing Kisara her headband

"Mokuba invited me over so, ya." Kisara shrugged, sliding the headband on

"I sense a bad omen." Vivian said, frowning

"Since when were you a fortune teller?" Kisara grinned, sliding on her other boot

"I'm not." Vivian said with a smile

"It's just kind of common sense with what happened yesterday with Mokuba-kun." Juniper said, popping around the corner

"Oh my gods Juniper when did you get here?!" Kisara shrieked, jumping back and smacking her head on the door

"I stayed over last night. Okaa-san would've went crazy if I had gone home at the time the party finished." Juniper said, scratching her head

"So, I had Juniper text Crystal-san that we were pulling an all nighter!" Vivian smirked

"Okay." Kisara said, unlocking the door

"Are you gonna head out to eat?" Vivian asked

"No." Kisara said

"You aren't going to head over when Ichikiwa drops Okawa off?" Vivian asked. Kisara shook her head

"I already ate and Mokuba sent over a limo for me. Bye guys!" Kisara said, leaving. Juniper and Vivian waved before Vivian closed and locked the door. "So lemme show you this amazing movie." Vivian said with a grin.

.

Kisara flipped her hair back and strutted out of the elevator with a purpose. She saw Ichikiwa pushing a marble around the small table in front of him. "Long night?" she asked, stopping

"Boring one, too." he sighed, dropping his head on the table with a thud. Kisara stifled her laughter.

"Couldn't have been that bad." she said sympathetically

"Eh, you'd be surprised. Anyway enough about me. Where are you going this early? You normally don't wake up until the end of my shift. And by that I mean I wake you up." Ichikiwa said, saying the last sentence with an amused smile

"Mokuba invited me over. Vivian said that it was a bad idea though..." Kisara said with a frown

"I agree with her." Ichikiwa said

"Bah, you guys are outrageous." Kisara said, rolling her eyes. Ichikiwa shrugged.

"Okay, just saying. See ya later Kisa, or maybe tomorrow." Ichikiwa said

"Bye, Ichikiwa." Kisara said, resuming her proud strut

"Just remember to text me if you're staying over!" Ichikiwa shouted after her. Kisara turned and nodded before entering a limo that just pulled up.

Mokuba slipped down from the cabinet. The door had rung and Noah probably was on the other side of the mansion. Mokuba opened the door and saw Jonouchi, Honda, and Okura. "Glad that you guys could make it!" Mokuba said with a smile, inviting them in

"It's no problem Mokuba! Especially with dat sweet limo" Jonouchi said

"Shoji was seriously pissed when I told him this, I had never been happier." Okura said with a smirk

"For now, we have to hide in the cellar. Noah and I were playing hide and seek and he's going to find us I mean me." Mokuba said, rushing for the kitchen. The three boys followed their host as he ducked into the pantry. "Why'd you ask us to come?" Honda asked

"To answer Jonouchi's truth or dare question." Mokuba said, grinning mischievously

"Wait, you don't even know?" Jonouchi shouted

"SHH SHH SHH SHH!" Mokuba whispered, clapping his hands over Jonouchi's mouth. "I'm not gonna say anything. If anything this is for my own pleasure." the black haired boy said

"You are one messed up kid, Mokuba." Honda said

"Thank you." Mokuba said with a smile. The pantry door flew open and unfortunately Mokuba and his posse were just on the stairs behind the door. Three out of four tumbled down the stairs while the lucky one who was still standing shielded his eyes and looked at the culprit. "Noah." Mokuba said, dropping his hand

"I found you, waifu." Noah said in a sing-song voice

"Stop calling me that, it creeps me out." Mokuba said, stepping out of the pantry. The doorbell rang again. "That must be Kisara! You three stay in there." Mokuba said, shutting the pantry door

"Well that could've been worse." Jonouchi said. At that moment Noah tossed a fifty pound bag of flour onto the pile. The three boys grunted. "Thanks a lot, Jonouchi." Honda said, his eyes swirling

"Welcome, welcome Kisara!" Mokuba said, opening his arms to the girl

"Stop that, you're scaring me." Kisara said, stepping away from the boy

"Waifu's been on sugar again." Noah sighed, hopping down from the table he was sitting on

"What did ya need, Mokuba?" Kisara asked

"Seto's been holing himself up again in his room and I was wondering if you could do anything about that." Mokuba said, pointing up the stairs

"He's in his room, I believe." Noah said

"I just said that." Mokuba frowned

"S-Shut up." Noah blushed as Kisara went to the grand staircase. After Kisara disappeared from view, the two Kaiba brothers ran back to the pantry. Mokuba opened the door and peered down into the darkness. He could just make out the three figures still lying on the floor. "Ouch." Mokuba said, carefully stepping down the stairs. With Noah's help, Mokuba lifted the sack of flour off of the human pile. "Thanks a lot mini Kaiba." Jonouchi groaned, stretching

"Yeah, yeah follow us." Noah said, quickly climbing the stairs. Noah led them because he was connected to the cameras. They wound through the mansion and ended up in the west wing near Seto's room. "Shh, she's around the corner." Noah whispered, crouching under a table by a corner. The group looked around the corner and saw Kisara looking at the pictures, wandering aimlessly.

"Kisara." a voice said. Kisara jumped and turned to her right. Her face was flushed and she quickly bowed. "S-Sorry Kaiba-san! Mokuba invited me over." Kisara blushed

"Hm... she calls him Kaiba-san..." Honda frowned

"Seems about right..." Okura sighed

"Is he finally going to pay attention with his tutoring?" Seto asked

"No, he sent for me to get you out of your room." Kisara said with a smile. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I haven't been in my room all day and he knows it. He just wanted this to happen." Seto sighed. Kisara took a few seconds to register. "Aw gods Mokuba!" she squeaked, her face completely red

"Which picture are you looking for, anyway?" Seto asked

"I-I wasn't looking for a picture." Kisara stuttered

"You came down this hall looking at the pictures. If Mokuba sent you to look for me you would've came earlier. Clearly, you're looking for something." Seto smirked

"It's a picture of the Minato grounds." she said quietly. Seto looked up for a moment before nodding. "It's further down, near the library." he said, quickly walking down the hall. Kisara followed. "I know where that picture is, I can take you guys there through a different way." Noah whispered, running in a different direction. The group quickly followed the younger brunette Kaiba.

Noah motioned for them to stop and held his finger to his mouth. He pointed around the corner and they all looked. "Minato grounds... I've been there once." Seto said. Kisara looked at it in silence. "What particular memory does this place hold for you?" Seto asked

"W-What do you mean?" Kisara stuttered nervously

"I'm taking all of the extra courses at school you're taking and the Minato Enterprise isn't something people just casually ask about." Seto said. Kisara looked at it in silence.

"Their a wine company." Kisara said. Seto glanced at her. "They're also a banking company." he said

"I know them for their wine. They have some nice quality wine, by the way." Kisara said

"Also they have a tragic backstory." Seto said, turning to Kisara

"What do you mean?" Kisara asked, her nervousness fading

"They say..." Seto started, turning away from her, "that the wife died of an illness. The only daughter... the only heiress of the Minato fortune vanished. Gone off the face of the earth. The father, the previous owner turned to a drunkard and is said to have billions of prostitutes."

"What do you mean 'previous'. There are no more heirs." Kisara frowned

"The aunt. Or in this case, the mother's sister. The daughter's aunt. The father's sister-in-law. Whichever way you want to put it. She's running the company now." Seto said

"How do you know all of this?" Kisara asked, tilting her head.

You could too if you would stop drooling over me all the time." Seto smirked, tossing his head and strutting away

"H-Hey! I do not!" Kisara blushed, stomping away. Noah quickly ushered his group away as Kisara stormed in their direction. Jonouchi's phone buzzed.

"Aw, sorry Mokuba and mini Kaiba. Yugi wants ta hang out." Jonouchi said

"It's no problem Jonouchi!" Mokuba said with a smile

"It's a problem if you keep on calling me mini Kaiba. My name is Noah." Noah said, glaring at Jonouchi

"Right right, just get us out of here." Jonouchi said, patting Noah on the head and aggravating the brunette.

"Seto rightly calls him a mutt." Noah said, glaring at Jonouchi's blonde head

"He's not that bad." Mokuba shrugged, walking to the sitting room

"That, is completely debatable." Noah huffed, strutting after his brother.

After showing their guests the way out, the two boys stopped and looked proudly at the decorated tree that stood in front of them. "I'm surprised Seto actually let us put this up." Noah said, gently patting the lush branches

"He let me do it a couple years before. It just depends on his mood around this time." Mokuba shrugged

"Oh. In that case I can see why his mood is so much more cheery." Noah snickered. The two boys laughed.

"Tomorrow's Christmas..." Mokuba murmured

"I got you a present." Noah said, turning his head slightly to Mokuba

"Please tell me is isn't anything creepy stalker like." Mokuba groaned

"No. It's a nice gift." Noah said, giving Mokuba a small genuine smile

"Oh, okay." Mokuba said

"I can see why Seto would be more jovial around you, Mokuba." Noah said softly, turning back to the tree

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, turning his head to his brother

"The atmosphere around you is just, so benevolent. It just warms a person up." Noah said

"Noah..." Mokuba said, turning to the tree

"Hm?" Noah asked

"Please stop being so sentimental." Mokuba said

"What?!" Noah said, turning his head to Mokuba

"Your creeping me out." Mokuba giggled, turning to Noah

"Oh Mokie." Noah sighed, pulling Mokuba towards him. Mokuba almost flinched but he stopped when Noah just hugged him. "Having a person like you around would stop anyone from going crazy." Noah said, walking away. Mokuba smiled softly as he watched his brother go. He sighed and looked up at the tree again. 'Oh god, I just wish Seto and Noah would make up. Their so similar in so many ways...' Mokuba thought sadly

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara yawned and reached over to right only to stop halfway. She retracted her arm and opened her eyes. 'Thank the gods...' she thought, looking at Seto.

"You sleep for a very long time." he murmured. Kisara squeaked and fell off of the bed. She poked her head up and Seto looked amused. "Jerk!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Seto rolled his eyes. "Merry Christmas!" Kisara giggled, tossing her hands around his neck. He kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas." he said softly. Kisara blushed.

"So what's my gift?" Seto asked

"It's a surprise." Kisara said mischievously

"Hm... do you have tattoos?" Seto asked

"Weird question... but wouldn't you like to know?" Kisara smirked

"I mean your arms look like their full of swirls." Seto pointed out. Kisara looked down at her arms. Unlike the rest of her light colored skin her arms were a few shades darker. "Then again, maybe a different Christmas gift than what you were thinking could work." he whispered, biting her neck. Gathering up as much willpower as possible Kisara gently pushed him off. "Wouldn't you like to know." she giggled, quickly springing into the bathroom. Seto rolled his eyes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kisa, open up." he purred. Kisara shivered as she changed out of her pajamas. "Kisara." he said, rolling the r in her name. Kisara closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Would ribbons and chains do?" she giggled. She filled a bucket with water, opened the door, and splashed Seto. She took one moment to admire his wet hair before running for her life. Kisara laughed with glee. She had a good head start seeing as Seto had to change. Kisara hopped on the banister and slid down before doing a front flip and running into the sitting room. Noah and Mokuba were already there and Mokuba was mercilessly ripping open a present. Kisara dove behind a couch and watched the entrance. Seto shortly came in and pulled her out from behind there. "Aw..." she said, looking sheepish

"Blame Mokuba." he said, letting her go.

"Who got me this?!" Mokuba squealed. It was a new 3D game device. Insert any game console in it and it would be like you were actually there. Mokuba looked through the shreds of wrapping paper and found the name tag. Mokuba threw his arms around Noah and squeezed the life out of his brother. "Thank you so much!" Mokuba exclaimed, running to grab one of his many game consoles. Seto glanced at Noah. Noah's eyes sparkled when he saw the approvement in Seto's eyes. Mokuba came back and stuffed the laptop into the machine. He opened a game on the laptop and a pair goggles came out of the machine. Mokuba put it on and walked slowly over to Seto before taking a swing at his older brother. Thankfully, Seto skillfully dodged the attack. Mokuba slid the glasses off. "I missed..." Mokuba sighed, returning the pair of goggles to its spot in the machine.  
Noah shook his head and started to delicately open a small present. "What are you, a present surgeon?" Mokuba snorted, already tearing into another one. Noah took out of his box a cute light green choker. Seto snorted and Mokuba dropped his unopened present. "I don't even know what to say..." Mokuba said as Noah eyed

"I love it!" Noah said, his eyes sparkling. Kisara quickly removed the choker from Noah's hands and clasped it around his neck. Noah dashed away to look for a mirror. He came back seconds later. "If only my hair was still green." he sighed

"I think something is seriously wrong with you." Seto said. Noah smirked at him. "No Seto dear, I just happen to like these type of accessories." Noah said, running his hand along the choker and licking his lips  
"I know something is seriously wrong with you." Seto said. Noah's reply was cut off by another excited squeal from Mokuba. "It's that new book I wanted! And signed!" Mokuba shrieked. Mokuba spasmed on the floor for a bit before getting up. "Thank you Seto!" Mokuba squealed, hugging his eldest brother tightly before spasming on the floor again

"This is exactly why I can only do this every year or so." Seto sighed. Noah opened another present on a how to hack. His eyes glittered. "At least you know something that I'd like." Noah said, giving Seto a smile before flipping through the pages of the book

"That was nice of you." Kisara whispered to Seto

"If I didn't get him anything Mokuba would've set the house on fire so it was more of a necessity than really caring." Seto smirked. Kisara rolled her eyes. Mokuba opened his last present and looked inside. He smiled softly. "What is it?" Noah asked, crawling over to where Mokuba was. Inside the box was a snow globe. Inside the snow globe where different slivers that showed different parts of events Mokuba had done. "Thanks, Kisara." Mokuba said, gently shaking it. He placed it down and dropped a present at Seto's feet along with Noah. "Open them!" Mokuba grinned, giving Kisara one as well. Seto opened the one Noah gave him first. "How to achieve common sense?" Seto snorted. The brunette CEO tossed the book behind him. Noah dived and caught the book. "Sorry, this was for Jonouchi." Noah said sheepishly, running to his room. Seto stifled his laughter. Noah came back down with another present. Seto opened it and took out a tool set. "For you?" Seto asked. Noah nodded. "Are you sure you trust me enough not to make you explode?" he smirked. Noah rolled his eyes. "As if." he said. Seto took Mokuba's present and stared at it. He pointed it at Mokuba and opened it. A boxing glove shot out and Mokuba ducked. "Aw man..." Mokuba sighed. Seto took out a card from the box and smiled softly. He pocketed the card and turned to Kisara.  
Kisara opened the first one, which was Noah's, and took out a gift card. "For the Flowress shop." Noah said. Kisara pocketed it and opened Mokuba's. His present contained a diamond bracelet. "Aw, Mokuba." Kisara said, putting it on. Kisara's eyes widened when she felt a cold chain gently drop around her neck. It was a small diamond dragon pendant. She turned to Seto. "Thanks Seto." she blushed, giving him an adorable smile

"Ne, Kisara you didn't give Seto a present..." Mokuba frowned

"Oh! My present is-" Kisara started. The doorbell rang and cut Kisara off. "I'll get it!" she exclaimed, bouncing to the door quickly. Kisara came back with Shoji, who had a gigantic bag on his back. "What are you, Santa?" Noah laughed

"No, I'm the Grinch." Shoji smirked, "I found these on your doorstep and assumed they were yours."

"Why are you here Shoji-san?" Mokuba asked

"Ichikiwa asked me to give this to you, Kisara." Shoji said, handing Kisara a small present. The present was light blue and had a white bow wrapping it. Shoji dumped the contents of the bag on Mokuba and Noah. Under the pile of toys, they could see Mokuba spasming. "Something is wrong with that kid." Shoji frowned

"So who's the other present from? Secret admirer?" Noah asked Kisara

"It's from Ziegfried..." she said with a fake smile on her face. She opened it. Kisara smiled, but her hands squeezed the box until it was crushed. "Ne, look at the time." she sighed, taking out her phone. "Sorry guys, I have to go." she said, grabbing Shoji's hand and waving. The two white haired teens left the stunned Kaiba brothers. "Okay... Ziegfried equals bad." Mokuba said, raising an eyebrow

* * *

 _ **I am really sorry for lack of updates. I am working on a new comic to put on WebToon (my new obsession :3) and working on another fan fic that will not be posted until complete. I am incredibly sorry about this and I probably won't put another one out for a while. I'll try to get over this writer's block ASAP and try to update more to say but**_ _ **I probably won't update one for New Year (sorry) despite what I said in the previous chapter (me and my big mouth) so I merged it a bit with this one. Note: Kisara just likes to sleep in Seto's bed because that's just her and nothing is actually going on peeps! Also nothing is going on with Ichikiwa (who is Mahad if you didn't know) and Okawa (who is Ishizu if you didn't know). Or at least as yet.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 _ **Finally caught up though. TTuTT**_

 _ **𝔪𝔢𝔯𝔯𝔶 𝔠𝔥𝔯𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔪𝔞𝔰 𝔱𝔬 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔞 𝔤𝔬𝔬𝔡𝔫𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys! I'm happy and proud to say I have finally caught up with the redo! I didn't change the story line that much-if at all-but I did change a few sentences, added a paragraph here and there, and change some facts. Anyway enjoy the filler chapter that actually isn't as much of a filler as I think.**_

 _ **I just realized I updated the wrong chapter for Chapter 4 so I had to delete it and I have no back up. TnT I am so sorry guys but there is no Chapter four. I completely forgot what I had there so yeah. I'm sorry guys. If anyone somehow saved the chapter or knows how I can get it back plz tell me. ;n;**_

* * *

 _Somewhere in Japan, two assassins were loafing around in their apartment. One was sitting upright surfing the tv channels of boredom while the other was sitting sideways leaning against the other with his legs over the end with his laptop on his lap. "I'm so bored." one said_

 _"Then go jump off a cliff and rid me of your endless bugging." the one who was on his laptop snapped_

 _"You know you'll miss me." the first one grinned_

 _"As if." the second one smirked_

 _"What are you doing?" the first one asked, placing the tv remote down."That girl interests me." the second one commented_

 _"So your basically stalking her. Nice to see you being human for once, Fluffy." the first one giggled_

 _"Yes. But not because I'm romantically interested in her. And don't call me Fluffy." 'Fluffy' snarled_

 _"What interests you then?" the first one asked_

 _"Her name. Her last name. It interests me more because she's our target. You know the one we were given last year before the holidays?" 'Fluffy' explained_

 _"We went to her house for that party, right?" the first one said_

 _"Wow. You finally remember something. Anyway I found something interesting about her. Let's wrap up our business in Germany and head back to Domino." 'Fluffy' smirked_

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara sneezed and opened her eyes sleepily. She reached her arm out to her right only to stop. She retracted it and opened her eyes. She groaned in frustration at the lack of a certain brunette. 'Why do I even care? I haven't seen him for two weeks.' she thought grumpily, stomping into her bathroom. She yanked a pin out of her hair and watched in the mirror as her hair barely bounced against her back. "Maybe I need to wash it." she said out loud, turning on the shower.  
With a towel wrapped around her head and a pair of sweatpants, Kisara searched through her closet. 'Vivian probably took my shirt.' she thought, picking out a pastel red shirt. The suite was surprisingly quiet. Ichikiwa was not there, nor was Okawa and her younger sister. "Oy, Vivy? Are ya still here?" Kisara shouted, opening the fridge. When no reply came, Kisara knew that everyone had already left and she was probably going to be late for work. But who cared? Not her. Dropping onto the couch with a tub of ice cream Kisara turned on the tv and turned on _This is Us_. Fifteen episodes later Kisara finally got up. Seventeen tubs of ice cream were lying on the coffee table, empty. "Better clean that up." she said, scooping the empty containers into her arms. After tidying up the living room she changed into a crimson blazer with a white shirt underneath and black tights. She wore red heels and put on a silver choker that a certain someone gave to her. She quickly applied some power red lipstick and hanging diamond earrings. She yawned. 'Better late then never.' she thought, heading out the door and to work.

"Arigato, Kozato." Kisara said, closing the car door and waving to the boy. Flipping her hair, which was in beach wave curls, she strutted into the building. There were two people at the desk. One was a lady with light brown skin with her dark brown hair in a bun and a white blazer. The other was a light skinned man with tousled light brown hair and a black suit. Kazumi Sakiyama was the girl, and the boy was Kazumi Hidetoshi. They were siblings. "Kisara-chan?!" Sakiyama exlcaimed

"I thought you took off because it's like, in the middle of the day!" Hidetoshi said, taking his glasses off

"Hai. It's not like Kaiba-san can see me. He won't know." Kisara shrugged, pressing the elevator button

"Good luck." Sakiyama shrugged

"Thanks." Kisara said, smiling as she stepped into the elevator

"I like your blazer!" Sakiyama said before the elevator doors separated her from Kisara. The white haired girl smiled softly while playing with her earrings. She missed the ride up to the top of the building. Instead of normally going above the city skyline, she would stop halfway and sadly marched along to where she was temporarily working. Two weeks prior, Nishioka went into work annoyed and agitated. Thus, she piled all of her work onto Kisara while she ate ice cream and watched cute baby animal videos to make herself feel better. Poor Kisara had too much work and Nishioka reprimanded the weary white haired girl for it. So out of blinded annoyance, Nishioka switched Kisara to the lower levels and in her place put Nakatani Rai, Nekoette's cousin. That seriously put a wound in Kisara's heart from her respect for Nishioka. Since the white haired girl and the bluenette had traded jobs momentarily, Kisara was in charge of the three trainees Rai had. There were two boys and one girl.  
Kisara dejectedly walked into the office. "Sensei." the three said, bowing

"Kon'nichiwa(hi)." Kisara sighed, dropping like lead onto a chair. Yes, she had been moved. Even if she didn't see him at work, she still went over to the Kaiba Mansion. Even there she never saw him. Mokuba and Noah had told her that he was coming back super late because of a project.

"Are we really that bad?" one of the boys asked. The boy had spiky black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a black suit, like almost every other guy there. His name was Hisashi Akiya

"No." Kisara moaned, dropping her head onto the desk

"Then what is it? You never tell us what's wrong!" the other boy asked. This one was blonde and had blue eyes. Like Akiya, he wore a black suit. His name was Yaichiro Saiki

"Obviously it's because she was basically demoted." the girl sighed, shaking her head. The girl had red hair and hazel eyes. She wore a flowing knee length gray dress and black high heels. Her name was Chie Hirai. "That or it's boy problems. Could be both though." Hirai shrugged

"How do you keep a boyfriend?" Kisara asked Hirai. The redhead laughed. Kisara was referring to Hirai's relationship with Saiki. "The three of us have been best buds forever! Saiki just finally got the guts to confess." Hirai said

"But Akiya-san!" Kisara said

"Akiya is like a brother to me." Hirai nodded

"Speaking of myself, I just finished editing our report. Could we take it up? Our server has been out for a bit." Akiya said

"How does a server in a place like this go out?" Kisara asked. The three shrugged. Shaking her head, Kisara beckoned for the trio to follow her. "What's it like up there?" Hirai asked flipping her naturally curly red hair

"Like everywhere else in this building except there's Kaiba-san?" Kisara said

"You mean a heart-throb." Hirai grinned, nudging Kisara's shoulder

"You have a boyfriend and you're twenty-three, have some dignity." Kisara snorted

"You should've seen our graduation party." Hirai grinned

"You went to the same school?" Kisara asked

"Hai! We're also the same age." Hirai said

"Wow. I just remembered. I thought there weren't supposed to be work relationships." Kisara said

"PDA is at a minimum." Hirai said

"What about you Sensei, when did you graduate?" Akiya asked

"I'm only sixteen..." Kisara said. The trio's face's blanked as the elevator doors opened. "Let's go!" Kisara said  
A few of the other workers waved at Kisara. "Popular, ne? Kind of like me." Saiki grinned

"No flirting." Kisara said

"Wasn't trying." Saiki said, running his hand through his hair. Kisara rapped her knuckles against the glass as she entered her former office. "Anii-san." Kisara said, bowing

"Having fun wallowing in the pig pen?" Rai smirked, filling her nails

"I have papers." Kisara said, placing them on Nishioka's desk. Nishioka grabbed the papers and filed through them. "Ne, Nakatani-san you can go back now." Nishioka said

"NANI?!" Rai exclaimed, dropping her file with a clang

"Hand these to Seto, please." Nishioka said, giving them back to Kisara

"Hai." the white haired girl said, bowing after she received the papers. Kisara poked her head in. The brunette apparently didn't see her enter. Kisara stopped in front of the desk. "Kaiba-san." Kisara said. The teenager made no movement. "Seto-kun." she whispered. Still nothing. Kisara tip toed around to his side of the desk. Sometimes he did fall asleep at his desk, but it rarely happened. She quietly placed the papers on his desk and looked through the glass. Her three protegees were talking with Nishioka. Kisara delicately brushed a bit of Seto's hair to the side. Suddenly she found herself on his lap, facing his cold, daring blue eyes. "I, I didn't think you were awake." she squeaked. He smirked and pressed his cheek against hers. "Of course I was awake." he said, his voice hoarse and their close proximity made her blush. "I missed you." he whispered, his voice now tickling her ear

"I missed you too." she said. He kissed her cheek. "Nishioka has been a beast. Nakatani is as capable as an infant." Seto sighed

"This is why I was here instead of her." Kisara giggled

"That is completely true." Seto sighed, pressing his forehead onto hers

"The only good thing that came out of it for me were my three trainees." Kisara said. Seto turned his head and observed the three. "Hn." he said

"Can I finish their training?" Kisara asked

"You want to go back?" he asked

"No! I just, was wondering, if I could mentor them up here. Right outside Nishioka-san and my office. It's empty at the moment." Kisara asked, averting her eyes from his gaze

"Don't feel like it." Seto said

"Please?" she asked, running a finger along his collar bone and giving him puppy eyes

"Is my innocent little Kisara trying to seduce me?" he purred, pulling her closer

"Maybe." she whispered

"That's dangerous with the position you're in." Seto said, capturing her lips with his own. When they separated Kisara nuzzled into his chest. After a few moments of Seto playing with her hair he said, "Get off, you're heavy." he said. Kisara glared at him but complied. "No I am not." she said, flipping her hair

"I have never seen you in a blazer." he said

"Because Vivian just bought me one." Kisara said "I think it goes down too low though at the front."

"I think it could spare to be a little lower." Seto smirked. Kisara stuck out her tongue and left the office. "Hirai-san, Saiki-san, Akiya-san, you all are moving into the office down there." Kisara said with a smile

"Nani?! Really?" Hirai asked

"Yes! Kaiba-san let me continue mentoring you guys!" Kisara said

"I can't believe you went and negotiated for us!" Akiya said

"It was no problem." Kisara said with a smile

"Are you sure there was no price to pay?" Hirai asked, sliding over to Kisara and nudging the younger girl's shoulder

"Really? Can you believe her, Anii-san?" Kisara said, rolling her eyes

"I agree. It seems kind of fishy." Nishioka said, trying so hard to keep a straight face. Kisara gave the two girls a death glare. "Seems like there should be a penalty, right?" Seto asked from behind Kisara

"Oh my ! #$%!" Kisara shrieked, landing on top of the women in front of her "Like maybe my hand up your-" Kisara said angrily

"Wow. I'm hurt." Seto said, leaving. Kisara stuck her tongue out. "Rude." she huffed

"Whoahohooo." Hirai giggled "Seems you two have a close relationship."

Kisara glared at the redhead. "I just did you a massive favor. Why don't you go grab your stuff and bring it up here. Akiya-san and Saiki-san already left." Kisara frowned

"Hai. Gomen'nasai." Hirai said, bowing before leaving. Kisara turned and started glaring at Nishioka. "What?" Nishioka asked, sitting back in her chair

"You know why I'm glaring." Kisara scowled

"I'm your superior. I do what I want." Nishioka said

"Sure. I hope you enjoyed your time with Nakatani-san then." Kisara snorted

"Okay, that might have been a mistake." Nishioka shrugged

"Might've?" Seto said, walking through the office

"Eh." Nishioka shrugged

"Oh wait, that's right!" Kisara said, following Seto into his office.

"What's up?" he asked, his finger's flying across the keyboard. Kisara sat on his desk and folded her legs. "The server crashed on the level I was on." Kisara said

"I already fixed that yesterday." Seto said, looking up at her, confused. Kisara opened her mouth and then closed it. "Sorry. Misinformed." she apologized "Anyway, looking at the time I guess I should be going." Kisara said, hopping off his desk. Seto was quick to get up. "Oh really?" he said

"What? I'm back up here and those are my hours." she smirked

"Unfortunately, Nakatani doesn't do any work so you're backed up." Seto said

"Ne? Nishioka-san wasn't doing a good job then." Kisara said, turning back to the door again. Seto pinned her against the wall. "I'll get lonely." he said

"Don't care." Kisara said, staring defiantly into his face. He leaned closer. "Oh really?" he whispered. Kisara turned her head to the side in indifference. He bit her lip before kissing her deeper. She ran her hands through his hair while he cupped her cheeks. "Could you two get a room later?" Nishioka interrupted, earning herself a glare from both teenagers. "I get it! It's my fault! Anyway Nekoette is here for some reason." Nishioka said, leaving the room. Seto twirled a strand of Kisara's hair and kissed it before exiting as well. Kisara blushed and shook her head. 'Wait, Nekoette?' Kisara thought, promptly following her two seniors. They went into a room where three blue haired girls were already waiting. Kisara kind of peeked around the corner, not entirely set on going inside.  
Nekoette was filing her nails with Tsuchida Yuria and Nakatani Rai behind her like guards. 'Her cousin,' Kisara thought, looking at Rai, 'and her aunt?' Kisara thought, looking at Yuria.

"Seto-kun my oto-san is holding a party in my honor, and it would be a great show of partnership if you would attend." Nekoette said, batting her eyelashes at the brunette "It's earlier than Zigfried-kun's. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." the bluenette said

Seto frowned. "That's a terrible reason." he said

"Well if you don't come," Nekoette said, placing her file down on the table with a clang, "then our backing will simply disappear. I'm sure Zigfried-kun will be more than happy to except if you don't want our backing."

Seto gave her a good, hard Kaiba glare. "Now that that's settled, the date is a week from now." Nekoette purred

"Oh. Sorry. I'm busy that week. My protege will have to go in my place." Nishioka said with a frown

"Oh that's completely fine!" Nekoette quickly said

"If so, then you have no reason to be here anymore." Seto said, getting up. Kisara quickly ran out of the hall and back to her offices. 'Hm... I don't really want to go but I don't have a choice.' she thought ruefully as her employers came back

"How do you feel about going to a gala next week?" Nishioka asked Kisara, sitting down on the desk

"I'm fine with that." Kisara said

"Perfect! You'll be accompanying Seto. It's Nekeotte's father's gala so I'm not sure about your reception. Just stay close to Seto, alright?" Nishioka said

"Hai." Kisara said. Nishioka gave the girl a grim smile before sitting in her chair.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara groaned in frustration. "Just pick me out a fricking dress already!" she shouted  
The white haired girl was currently in the Flowress shop with Vivian, Juniper, and Anzu. Okawa would've liked to be there but she had work. "We can't, Kisara! This dress needs to be perfect." Juniper giggled

"Exactly! We need to find the dress that flaunts you the best." Vivian said

"Plus don't you want to impress everyone at the gala and make Nekoette look like crap at her own party?" Anzu added

"I wanna go! We've spent hours here and haven't found anything!" Kisara complained, tossing her hands up and accidentally hitting a manikin

"You have like, four more days." Vivian frowned

"I'm hungry though..." Kisara whined. Anzu's stomach growled in agreement. "Well, Kisa's kind of right. We have been at this for a while." Anzu said, slightly embarrassed

"Finally! Let's eat." Vivian cheered, dashing out of the shop. The other girls laughed as they followed the Asian girl.

.

Since Anzu had known Domino more than the other girls, she had taken them to Burger World. "I work here so they'll give us a discount." Anzu grinned. After securing a table, Anzu ordered four burgers, fries, and shakes. "Could I have a chocolate shake?" Juniper timidly asked

"Girl! No one drinks chocolate shakes. It's only vanilla." Vivian shouted. Juniper looked at Anzu and Kisara, who were sitting across from her. "I prefer vanilla." Kisara said with a shrug

"Hey, Kisara!" Honda said, coming over to their table with a tray of food on his hands

"Oh Tristan! You're working today?" Anzu asked her friend

"Yeah. I asked for an extra shift. I really want to buy Miho something for nice four our date, you know?" Honda grinned, placing the tray on the table

"Oh? She actually agreed?" Vivian snickered. Honda gave Vivian a look. He was dense. "Why wouldn't she? I'm not that bad, am I?" Honda frowned

"No, I guess not." Vivian admitted, "But you definitely don't have Ryou's cute charm or Shoji's sexy voice."

"Hey!" Honda snorted, storming off

"That wasn't very nice." Juniper said

"Whatever. Grub is here so I'm satisfied." Vivian said, taking a hearty chunk of her burger. Anzu and Kisara started eating as well while Juniper stared distastefully at her greasy food. "Um, this is a burger, right?" Juniper asked, poking the sandwich

"Um, have you ever had a burger?" Vivian snorted, already on her second one

"No. Kaa-san would throw a fit if I ate anything like this. If I so much as looked at candy she would start screaming." Juniper frowned

"Sounds rough." Anzu said, looking at the redhead sympathetically

"Try it. It's the best." Kisara added. Juniper gave her friends a hesitant look before taking a small nibble out of her meal. She squealed. "Oh my gosh this tastes like heaven!" she squeaked, gobbling it up like Vivian. Kisara stared at her in surprise. Juniper _**never**_ ate food like that. "You guys always look at me funny, but you see? When you eat that 'food' that models eat for half your life you can't get enough of real food." Vivian commented

"I'll take your word for it." Anzu said after finding her voice

"Wait, so you mean you rich and fancy people don't eat food like this?" Kisara asked, appalled

"Nope." Vivian said with the shake of her head

"You guys need to make me a custom dress then. I got to bring some of these to Seto. I have to see his reaction." Kisara said, tossing the last piece of burger in her mouth

"What the heck? You can't ditch your girlfriends for your man. That goes against the rule!" Vivian scowled as Kisara picked up her fries and milkshake

"I dislike claiming people as my own. Plus Anzu has a boyfriend and Juniper is already flirting with Shoji." Kisara snorted

"I-I-I don't flirt with Shoji-kun." Juniper whispered

"Of course you don't. You just merely act like a dweeb in front of him." Vivian cackled

"I-I do not! I act like that in front of everybody!" Juniper shouted. Vivian snorted while Anzu held back her laughter. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant!" Juniper squeaked

"Shh, Juniper. Vivian will tie you up like that." Kisara sympathized

"Besides, I'm way too beautiful to be with a commoner." Vivian said with an exaggerated accent, "The only ones worthy of this mortal goddess is my Kaiba-poo. He only has the looks to match such beauty."

"Taken." Kisara said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend

"Oh? I thought he wasn't yours." Anzu said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh look at the time, I have to order." Kisara said, walking to the counter. She ordered four to-go. "Bye girls! Enjoy your burger Juniper!" Kisara said, waving to her friends as she left

"Bye Kisa!" the three other girls waved

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara knocked on the door. While she waited for an answer she took a long sip from her shake. She had finished her fries long ago but had been tenderly nursing her shake. "Geez, where is everyone?" she pondered, searching through her pockets for her key ring. She pulled out her key ring and selected on with a blue stone on the handle. Kisara inserted the key into the slot and unlocked the door. "Mokuba? Noah?" Kisara shouted. Frowning she walked into the kitchen and placed the bag of burgers on the counter. She walked back out into the foyer and looked up the grand staircase. "Anyone home?!" she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. She frowned. At the corner of her eye she thought she saw a tint of green in the sitting room. Suddenly a green blur shot at her. She squeaked and barely rolled out of the way before it landed behind her. The green blur was actually a water balloon. "Noah! Get your butt over here before take a wrench to you and turn you to scrap metal!" Kisara screamed. In reply she almost got shot with another water balloon. Kisara squeaked and ran into the kitchen. She rummaged around before she found a pan. Taking out her phone, she dialed Noah's phone and waited. She heard a phone ringtone and then muffled cursing. She grinned sadistically as she silently stalked to the sound of the phone. "Noah." she sang, opening the door to a closet. "S#!t." the boy said, fumbling with his phone and a water gun.

Mokuba winced as he heard the loud gong of a pan hitting someone's head. "Noah..." Mokuba whispered, shivering at his brother's fate. Suddenly his phone started ringing too. "Crap!" the boy cursed, fumbling to take his phone out of his pocket. He took his phone out and saw Kisara was calling him. "No, no, no, no, no!" Mokuba whisper-shouted

"Mokuba..." he heard someone say

'I don't wanna die...' he thought, dropping his phone in the closet and dashing away. Unlike Noah he waited up stairs so he was running along the hall. Mokuba slid down the hall and ran through a room to go to the back stairs. He dashed along until he came to his older brother's room. He knocked on the door impatiently. He heard the click of the lock. Mokuba threw open the door and quickly closed it after him. "Seto, Noah got wrecked by Kisara and she's coming for me..." Mokuba trailed off when he turned around and the occupants of the room. Seto was sitting at his desk while Kisara was sitting on his bed with Noah resting his head in her lap. "I'm screwed, aren't I?" Mokuba sighed, his shoulders dropping. Kisara giggled, picking up the pan that was hidden. Mokuba flinched

"But then again, since you made it here, I'll let you off the hook." Kisara said, placing the pan down. Mokuba let out a sigh. "Anyway here's your phone." Kisara said, tossing the phone at his head "As I was saying Seto, Noah and Mokuba clearly were trying to soak me." Kisara pouted

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked

"I dunno. Help me get revenge?" Kisara frowned

"Noah's forehead is proof of that revenge." Seto snickered

"Actually, do you guys want to play paintball?" Mokuba asked slowly, looking at his phone

"Seto you play paintball?" Kisara asked, turning her head to the brunette

"I don't play paintball. I destroy it." he replied with a smirk

"Oh? Then let's play." Kisara said. Seto strode over to where Kisara and Noah were and picked the boy's head up slightly. Seto held his phone to Noah's head and a small beep was heard. Noah's eyes fluttered open. "Jesus, how hard did you hit my head?" Noah asked, giving Kisara a look of disbelief. The girl shrugged.

"I had to learn how to defend myself." she said, sliding off of the bed "So is it just the four of us?" Kisara asked

"Jonouchi actually invited me." Mokuba said

"And I'm not going." Seto said

"Wait, we could totally be a team and tank him!" Kisara said, grabbing Seto's arm

"Yugi, Honda, and Anzu are going to be there as well. It'll be even." Mokuba said, exiting the room

"Honda and Anzu? Honda was working and Anzu was finding me a dress. How are they done so fast?" Kisara asked, holding the door open for Noah to follow Mokuba

"Finding you a dress? You need more?" Seto snorted

"Oy, it's not my idea. Vivian and Juniper insisted I get one to knock everyone's socks off." Kisara insisted

"Oh really." Seto said, tilting his head to the side. The first thought that ran through Kisara's head was to run out of the door and join Mokuba and Noah, but of course she just had to stay with her sassy mouth. "Got a problem with it?" she asked, folding her arms

"Actually I'd prefer that. Maybe the only difference is removing different articles of clothing." Seto smirked, closing the door and pining her against it

"Mhm. What type of dress would do that?" Kisara asked

"Hmm... good question. One that would show here..." Seto said, running a finger along her stomach, "And everything below here." he said, his hand running dangerously close to the top of her thigh. Kisara's face flushed at how high up her thigh his hand was. "Also if it dipped here." Seto whispered, making a ' _v_ ' on her chest, "That would be a dress to do that." Seto purred into her ear. Red flashed in front of Kisara's eyes and she took a deep breath. "To bad. My advisers wouldn't dare pick out a dress like that." Kisara smirked

"But you would, right?" Seto breathed, placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. Kisara slowly calmed her breathing as she tried to stop the blood in her face from knocking her out. Painful memories swarmed her head. 'He won't hurt you. He hasn't hurt me. He won't hurt me.' she thought, reassuring herself

"Sure I would." she replied nonchalantly

"Perfect." he said, his lips now brushing against hers. Kisara moaned slightly as he deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and he pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart she said, "They're going to notice how long we're taking."

"True." he sighed

"Oh well. You can go ahead without me. I'm going to change so I don't get these clothes dirty." she said, gently pushing him away

"I'm hurt by how quick you want me to go." he joked

"Don't take it personally." she said, pushing him out the door, "But I'll keep your suggestion in mind."

Kisara turned around to face the empty room. "Well now, since I don't have any clothes here I'll have to find something in his closet!" she cheered, tossing the closet doors open. She walked inside and ran her hand along a shirt. "It probably smells like him..." she thought out loud, drooling slightly

"Wait! They'll probably just smell like laundry. If I wanted to smell his cologne..." she said, walking out the closet, "Then I'll have to go onto his bed!" she squealed, belly flopping onto the bed. She nuzzled her face into the pillow. "I need to stop being such a stalker." she sighed, her voice muffled by the pillow. She sat up, her hair now a mess. "He wouldn't have any clothes that fit me, he's a whole head (and maybe more) taller. Who am I even talking to?" the girl pondered, exiting the room. Kisara casually strolled down the hall admiring the pictures. She stopped at the ' _Minato Grounds_ ' for a moment. Unbeknownst to her, a tear unconsciously trailed down her cheek. She shook her head and continued on her path. She passed the grand staircase and saw Mokuba trying to break apart Seto's and Noah's argument. 'Those two will never change.' Kisara sighed as she continued on her path. She was heading to one of the many rooms in the mansion for a set of clothes. Almost all of the rooms lacked articles of clothing, but one of them was full of girls clothing. Kisara opened the door to the room. Nishioka had showed it to her around the beginning of her tutoring of Mokuba. Nishioka had said she bought the clothes but some were too big and some were too small. Kisara thought it was strange that Nishioka would by such clothes. Especially since there was no girl who lived in the mansion.

"Why would Nishioka buy these?" Kisara pondered, opening a draw and taking out a romper. The romper was white with light blue swirls around it. "Pretty." Kisara said with a smile, holding up against her chest as she looked in the full length mirror.

"But too pretty for paintball." she said with a frown as she put it away. She rummaged around till she found a simple long sleeve gray shirt. She took off her shirt and replaced them with the article of clothing she picked out. Unfortunately she didn't find any pants fit for the messy sport she was about to play. Sighing, she trotted to Mokuba's room in hope of finding something. The boy wasn't that much smaller than her.

Kisara opened the door to Mokuba's room and gasped in surprise. On the black haired boy's bed was a green cameo pants. She walked closer and saw a note and a pair of finger-less gloves on it. The note read, ' _Hi Kisa! If your reading this you probably didn't find anything for you to wear. This one is a bit big for me so maybe you could wear it! You could also use the gloves. I don't mind! ~Mokuba_ '

"Aw, how thoughtful." Kisara thought, quickly finding another bathroom to change into the pants. She emerged six minutes later in a gray long-sleeved shirt, green cameo pants, and black finger-less gloves with pink around the edges. "I look sick." she thought with a smirk "Wait, something's missing!"

She dashed back to the room full of girls clothes and found a black t-shirt. She changed from her gray shirt to the short-sleeve and found a black cap and sunglasses. "Approve." she said with a nod. As she trotted to the stairs, she wrapped a hairband around the middle of her long locks and slid her hat sideways. "Took you long enough!" Noah commented as Kisara descended down the stairs

"I didn't take that long." she snorted, slapping the green-haired boy upside his head, "Anyway when did you dye your hair?" Kisara asked

"I didn't dye it, darling. I simply changed my outer appearance to it's default setting." Noah said with an eye roll as the group left.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Thanks for bringing those burgers. I totally needed that extra meal to totally destroy the others." Mokuba grinned, licking his fingers

"Your welcome." Kisara said with a smile

"Also what made you think I never had a burger before." Seto snorted

"I dunno..." Kisara said, a light blush evident on her cheeks

"We've arrived, Kaiba-san." Kozato said

"Thanks Kozato!" Kisara said, answering for Seto. Mokuba basically kicked the limo door open and strutted into the building. Many people were walking around with paint guns resting on their shoulders or chatting with one another. "So where's the dog, Mokie?" Noah asked

"I seriously don't know what you and Seto have against Jonouchi, but they're at a gate further down." Mokuba said. The group of four followed Mokuba's lead as he guided them through the crowded building. "Oy, Koy-bah!" someone shouted with a Brooklyn accent

"It's _**Kaiba**_." Seto snarled, glaring at his blonde rival

"I pronounce it the way I wanna pronounce it." Jonouchi said taking a step closer to the brunette. The two teens were literally inches apart hurling insults at each other. "Oy, break it up, Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi said with his adorable panda-ness

"I swear Seto, sometimes you act like a child!" Kisara frowned, glaring at the brunette

"'Seto', huh?" Honda asked, sliding over to Kisara

"I will find you and wreck you when we play. Your body will be littered with scars and you will be sore till the day you die." Kisara said with a glare. Honda sheepishly backed away

"A-Anyway I've already set up the teams and got the equipment." Yugi said. Kisara, Mokuba, Anzu, and Yugi stood between Jonouchi and Seto as they walked into the arena. "I like your hair, Noah. It matches your choker." Anzu said

Noah smiled. "Thank you. For saying that I will be a bit more merciful in your defeat." he said

Anzu snorted and stalked away from him. Kisara slid on a green cameo jacket. She picked up and rifle and slung it on her back. Accompanying her rifle were two pistols strapped to a belt around her waist. She picked up a smaller pistol and attached it to the inside of her black boots. Her team -which consisted of herself and the Kaiba brothers- were themed with the color green. The other team- which was Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi- was gray themed. "I didn't know you played paintball, Kisara." Anzu said

"I don't." Kisara replied

"Wait, you've never played before?!" Mokuba asked, alarmed

"Nope, never." Kisara said with a shake of her tied white hair

"Well we're doomed. We basically have two players. Kisara takes out one with her noob-ness." Noah sighed

"Give me a chance." Kisara said with an eye roll

"Everyone has a censor in their jacket. There is a board at the top of the arena showing how many players are left. Currently there are four on each team which is obviously correct. If you are shot anywhere on the jacket you will be counted out. shots that aren't on your jacket will unfortunately not count. Each team is given a communicator set and five minutes to arrange a set up." Yugi said, explaining the rules as the electronics were handed out

"Testing, testing." Kisara whispered, satisfied when she heard her voice crackle through the other team communicators

"Five minutes start now!" Yugi announced. The teams split up and ran in separate directions. "So what's the plan, Seto?" Noah asked over the communicator

"Surround the main area. The mutt will plan a forward attack since I riled him up." Seto replied

"You did that on purpose?" Kisara asked

"Why else would I waste my breath with him?" Seto snorted. Kisara raised her eyebrows in surprise but continued following the directions she was given.

"So do you actually not know how to play paintball?" Mokuba asked, "Or were you trying to bluff them?"

"I actually don't know." Kisara said

"Oh." Mokuba said

"I've dodged bullets before so this shouldn't be too hard." Kisara said with a shrug even though her comrades couldn't see her

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" Seto asked

"Yes." Kisara replied

"So you've been to a gun range?" Noah asked

"Um, what do you mean?" Kisara asked

"A gun range?" Noah repeated

"Japanese isn't my first language." Kisara giggled

"I couldn't tell." Mokuba said, surprised

"Yeah. I'm half-Japanese. I grew up speaking it but some words you'd only know if you were native, unlike me." Kisara said

"So where are you from?" Mokuba asked. Kisara frowned. Before she could reply Seto said over the intercom, "I see the dog. Keep alert."

Like Seto said, Jonouchi came storming into the center of the arena though he moved carefully. "I got him." Noah whispered, lifting the rifle to his eye. Kisara turned to her right and saw a tint of his unusual shade of green hair midst the leaves. A loud bang was heard before Jonouchi was shot in the middle of the chest by a green paint ball. "Aw man!" the blonde cursed with his Brooklyn accent. "Three players, gray team. Four players, green team." a robotic feminine voice announced

Noah quickly reloaded and continued pelting the 'dog' with more blasts. "Oy! Stop! You got me!" Jonouchi cried, trying to protect his face from getting anymore damaged by Noah. Noah smirked as he reloaded. He was enjoying making the boy suffer for calling him a 'mini Kay-bah' all the time. Noah's eyes widened when he felt the drag of wet paint slice across his cheek. He raised his hand to his cheek and pulled away to reveal a purple mixture. Noah frowned as he crawled away through the undergrowth. 'I can't believe those brats made me bleed.' he thought with a snarl. Noah flinched when he felt something cold and hard pressed against his back. "Gotcha." Honda said with a smirk, pulling the trigger.

Mokuba flinched as he heard a loud bang. "Three players, gray team. Three players, blue team." the robot announcer droned

'Oy, did Kisara get shot?' Mokuba thought. "Kisa, are you there?" Mokuba whispered

"I'm here. That was Noah. I saw the whole thing. Honda's heading your way, Mokuba. Yugi and Anzu are circling me." Kisara murmured

"Need backup?" Mokuba asked

"I'm good." Kisara replied, climbing higher up the tree. From her new vantage point she could see Yugi's spiky hair. 'I guess Anzu's near by...' Kisara thought. She loaded her rifle and looked around for the nearest tree. Taking a deep breath, she leaped from her tree and shot down at Yugi as she sailed through the sky. She landed roughly against the bark and scratched the skin on her arm. "Damn it." she snarled, glancing to see if anything was bleeding. From the lack of the announcer, she assumed she had missed and given away her position. She heard a series of bangs and paint splats followed her down the tree. Tossing her rifle on her back she leaped down to a lower branch on a nearby tree. "Need that backup?" Mokuba giggled

"Shut your piehole, Mokuba. I wish Honda got you." Kisara scowled, leaping wildly to another tree to dodge another barrage of blasts. She scrambled lower down the tree in hopes of losing her pursuers. She touched the ground without hearing anymore shots, which worried her more than if she did. "Mokuba, where's Honda?" Kisara asked

"I don't know. He stopped following me and turned around." was the reply

"I think they're cornering me." Kisara mumbled, hiding in a ditch with her gun at the ready

"Need backup?" Mokuba asked, trying to contain his laughter

"See if I give you anything anymore." Kisara scowled

"Fine. Seto and I will head over to where you are and help." Mokuba said. Kisara snorted. 'I doubt they'll get here in time.' she thought ruefully. After a few minutes of doing nothing she finally peeked around the ditch. No one was in sight; or at least that's what they wanted her to think. She could see a tint of grey moving quietly through the undergrowth, careful not to make a single sound. Kisara swiftly crawled the other way. 'I hope they didn't box me in...' she thought

.

Mokuba was having great trouble containing his giggles. After he had told Kisara he and Seto would gladly assist her, he had found his older brother. He hadn't played paintball in forever with Seto so he was ecstatic. "Ne, Seto." Mokuba whispered. Seto's cobalt eyes slid to Mokuba. "How much will you bet that she's in an impossible situation or shot when we get there?" Mokuba asked, laughter seeping into his words. Seto raised his eyebrows. "Do you just want me to lose?" he asked

"So little faith in your girlfriend!" Mokuba snickered. The black haired boy was rewarded with a ginormous bruise on the back of his head. "G-Gomen." Mokuba grimaced. The two continued to Kisara's last known location in silence.

.

Kisara jumped into another ditch and crawled into a tunnel. The tunnel opened out into a wide field. Kisara gasped. At the other end of the field she could make out a grey cameo jacket. "I gotcha." she grinned, holding up the shotgun and aiming. She fired the gun and smirked when it landed with a loud splat. She tilted her head up, waiting to hear the announcer. 'A fake?' she thought, shocked

A blue paintball flew from her right and smacked her on her breast. "Gods!" she squeaked, surprised at the sudden pain

"Three players, grey team. Two players, green team." the announcer intoned. Kisara cursed and threw her gun to the ground.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"You thought that was someone on our team, nyeh?" Jonouchi snickered

"Shut up." Kisara grumbled, folding her arms. She, Jonouchi, and Noah were waiting in the lobby for the round to end. "You thought you were going to win this round easily, huh?" Jonouchi teased

Kisara glared at the blonde. "'Give me a chance'. Well, ya totally gave yerself a chance to prove how much ya suck!" Jonouchi laughed.

The white-haired girl leapt from her seat and tackled Jonouchi to the ground. "Woof!" Jonouchi barked in surprise

Kisara was now sitting on top of Jonouchi's back with her knee digging into his spine and her arms putting him into a headlock. "Gah!" Jonouchi shouted, flailing his arms about uselessly

"Geez, Kisara. I expected Noah to do this but not you." Anzu frowned, walking into the lobby with Yuugi, Honda, Seto, and Mokuba behind her

"He's been annoying me for so long though!" Kisara whined.

Jonouchi quickly scrambled out from underneath Kisara when she was distracted by Anzu. Kisara squeaked as she was flipped into the air. Like a cat, the girl flipped around and landed onto all fours. "Don't worry, Jonouchi. It's probably that time of the month." Honda sighed, shaking his head. Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto took ten steps away from Honda. "What?" Honda asked, not noticing the dark aura rising from Kisara and Anzu. Anzu smacked Honda on top of his head. "That is so rude, Honda!" Anzu scolded

"But it's probably true." Honda grumbled. Kisara's eyes twinkled. She grabbed Jonouchi's legs and hurled him at Honda. "AH!" Honda shouted

Jonouchi and Honda collided painfully and fell onto the floor into a pile of aching, twisted limbs. "Geez, Koy-bah. Your girlfriend is just as violent as you." Jonouchi moaned

"I-I'm not his girlfriend, baka!" Kisara snapped, her face brightening

"Anyway, who won?" Noah asked, getting up from the bench

"We did, of course." Seto said with an eye roll. Noah didn't say anything but the bright twinkle in his eyes spoke for him. "Ugh, not fair! Next round." Jonouchi snarled, scrambling off the floor

"Bring it, mutt." Seto spat. The blonde and brunette continued to spit insults at each other until the next round started.

.

 _ **I don't know why I wrote a paintball filler when I have no idea how to play paintball. If it's cringe worthy-which I firmly believe it is- then you know why.**_

 ** _I left it in because it has some important info. Refer to the bottom to figure out why!_**

.

Kisara rubbed her neck. It ached. Actually, everywhere was sore. "I'm hungry!" Honda groaned

"Shut it, ya pig!" Anzu scolded

"I'm hungry too, though." Mokuba said, looking at Anzu with giant puppy eyes

"We can go find pizza to eat, then!" Kisara cheered, tossing her arms around Anzu and Seto

"No thanks. I got work." Seto said, tossing Kisara's arm off of him

"But who's going to pay, then?" Kisara pouted

"You're cute." Seto smirked, poking Kisara's nose before stepping into a limo that just pulled up. Kisara's face reddened considerably. "That was my ride." she sighed, hanging her head. She lifted her head when she heard someone cough. Behind her, Jonouchi and Honda were standing away from the group. "Oh Seto, you're so rough! I'm so sore all over!" Jonouchi drawled in a feminine voice.  
Before Honda could even state his lines Anzu smacked the two boys over the head. "This is why there are no girls other than myself in this group!" Anzu growled

"S-Sorry, Anzu." Honda said, slowly backing away from the angry demon

"Gomen'nasai." Yugi sighed, turning to Kisara

"It's okay, Yugi-kun. You and Anzu are the nicest people I've ever met! By the way, how did you and Jonouchi become friends?" Kisara asked

"Funny story-" Yugi giggled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

.

After Anzu thoroughly beat the idea of manners into Jonouchi and Honda's heads, they were walking down the road to find somewhere to eat. "How about Burger World?" Anzu suggested

"No! We're getting pizza." Kisara said

"I actually want to go to Burger World, though..." Jonouchi sighed

"P. I. Z. Z. A." Kisara glared

"Pizza!" Yugi cheered

"Hai." Kisara said, nodding her head

"Pizza, pizza, pizza!" Kisara, Yugi, and Mokuba chanted, dancing in a circle

"Fine." Anzu giggled, shaking her hair.

.

The pizza shop was small, yet quaint. Along the walls were small booths that were packed with families. In a booth on the right side, sat Kisara and her pals. The white-haired girl in particular lifted a slice of plain pizza fresh from the oven onto her plate. "This smells so good." she drooled

"The whole place smells good!" Mokuba added, looking around. A delightful hum of chatter was heard, though none of the words were decipherable. "This is the best place for pizza." Honda said, who sat across Kisara

Kisara took a large bite of the pizza before moaning in ecstasy. "So. Good." she sighed before wolfing the rest down

The table around her was filled with idle banter which she was not apart of by choice. "What do you think about the new duel disk, Kisara?" Honda asked

Kisara looked up briefly. "I don't know how to duel." she said before going back down to her food. Jonouchi gasped. "How can you be Kay-bah's girlfriend if ya don't know how ta play Duel Monstahs?!" Jonouchi shouted. Kisara quickly rammed a slice of pizza into the blonde's mouth. "SHH! He's a celebrity around here, keep it down. And I already told you earlier, I'm not his girlfriend." she sighed, grabbing herself another slice

"Sorry. I forgot. I still don't know what those people see in money-bags, though." Jonouchi grumbled after freeing his throat from the food

"Too late, they noticed Noah's hair." Mokuba frowned

"Why the green?" Honda sighed, sliding out of the booth

"Sorry." Noah sniffed. The others shortly followed. "I guess I'll pay." Kisara sighed, searching around for her purse.

"I got it Kisa-dear." Noah said. Before them a credit card materialized in the air. "How much was for the pies?" Noah asked the cashier

" _ **XXX**_ " the lady said with a smile. Noah plucked the card out of the air and swiped it. "Thank you." the cashier said with a smile

"Arigato!" the children said before leaving.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara twitched uncomfortably in her tub. She was sore all over. "I hate paintball." she groaned trying to be delicate with her bruises. She heard the bathroom door open and saw Ichikiwa come in. The purple haired boy frowned. "What happened to you?" he asked

"Paintball happened." Kisara sighed, standing up and holding her hand out for a towel

"I'm listening." Ichikiwa said, handing her a towel

"I was hanging out with Anzu, Vivian, and Juniper but I got bored and super hungry so we got burgers. Would you believe Juniper never had burgers before? She loved them, by the way." she said

"That's interesting but what does that have to do with paintball?"

"I'm getting to that! So like I was saying, Juniper said rich people don't eat that kind of stuff so I was wondering if Seto ever tried burgers. I've never seen him eat them before. Anyway I brought them burgers and then we were invited to paintball by Yugi."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Yeah! You can ask Jonouchi, or Anzu, or Yugi, or-"

"I get it." Ichikiwa said, cutting her off, "I made dinner if you're hungry."

"Nope, I'm full to the brim! They showed me this amazing pizza place downtown when we were done." Kisara grinned, towel-drying her hair

"That will be a mess to comb out later." Ichikiwa snickered

Kisara sighed. "I'll just wake up earlier tomorrow."

"Goodnight then, Kisa." Ichikiwa said, giving her a hug before exiting the bathroom

"Night!" she called after him. She changed into her pajamas and left the steaming room. Kisara flopped on her bed and turned her phone on. She dialed a number.

 _"What's up, Kisa?"_

"Hi Seto! You totally should've came. There was pizza." Kisara giggled

 _"You called me about pizza?"_ he deadpanned

"Of course not! I just wanted to tell you that I will take your advice about my dress into consideration."

 _"That, is a good reason."_

"You're such a perv."

 _"You act like that's something new. Besides you're no better."_

"Normally that isn't something people just openly admit."

 _"I was never normal."_

"True. You were given the looks of a god." Kisara giggled

 _"Flattery will get you everywhere in this world, but not with me. The compliment is appreciated though."_

"Aw. Fine then. I have to get to bed before Ichikiwa runs me off the phone. Goodnight, Seto." Kisara said

 _"Goodnight... Kisara." he said_

Kisara giggled and hung up. 'He's so kawaii!" she thought with a blush on her cheeks. She buried her head in her pillows. 'Since when did I become such a fangirl?' she pondered

'Oh well. I've got good reason!' she inwardly squealed

"Kisara! Go. To. Sleep." Ichikiwa's muffled voice yelled

"Yes, oto-san!" Kisara mocked

"And no more fangirling!" Ichikiwa added

"I wasn't!" Kisara squeaked. The white-haired girl sighed and stopped her fidgeting. It hurt her bruises too much, anyway. 'I guess I can finally say I can't wait for a party.' Kisara thought with a small smile.

* * *

 _ **I don't think I can write fluff anymore.**_ ** _ಠ_ಠ I haven't written fluff in so long it'll probably look like crap... ╥﹏╥ Plz don't kill me, I'm sorry for the long gap of updates._**

 _ **I spent like a month writing most of this chapter and I am so disappointed in myself. I probably spent five minutes working on it before thinking about something and googling it and completely forgetting about the chapter until I can't work on it anymore. Like one time I could either work on this or watch a show I missed an episode of. Guess which one I picked? Here's a hint: it wasn't this. -n-  
lmao sorry for that though guys. XD**_

 _ **Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! It means a lot to every writer when you review. BTW I was actually supposed to make this longer but then I was like "hey, this chapter is already like ten thousand words. Imma good" so yeah, that's why this stops here. Lolz don't be mad.**_

 _ **The reason why I left the paintball scene in is because it holds some important info about our main character, Kisara. How much do we know about her really? I think that's why it is so easy to write a bluehsipping fanfic because Kisara has no canon personality really. I'm getting off topic, though.**  
 **The next chapter will be Nekoette's party and a bit more about Kisara's past will be revealed! The chapter after that will be Zigfried's party and a reveal about Kisara's past. Will the two be updated simultaneously? I doubt it. Anyway if you wanna guess theories about Kisara's past in the reviews I won't mind. In fact it will be quite pleasant. :3**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating since *checks updates* May...? I don't know if you guys realized, but summertime is when I'm most busy. It's been a pain to write and I've had this massive writer's block. It still hasn't gone away, but I'm trying. Anyway the party scene will be in the next chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't put it into this one, but like I said, I've been busy and I've had a giant writer's block. Anyway I hope this chapter will sooth your guys woes and prove I'm not dead. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kisara was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a million dresses on her and her bed. "Kisara. Pick. A. Fricken. Dress." Vivian growled, her eyes red in anger

The white-haired girl lethargically turned her head. "I did. You just shot them all down." Kisara said

"They all had something wrong! It's either it was too loose, wrong shade of blue, didn't hug your curves enough, too Nekoette-like, or too ugly!" Vivian listed

"It's your fault, nevertheless." Kisara sighed monotonously

"Vivy, you are judging to hard. Just let her pick out a dress and be done with it. We have two days left." Juniper said with a frown

"I don't care! It needs to be perfect." Vivian said

"Make her a custom dress." Anzu said, placing another pile of dresses on the bed with Kisara, "By the way, where did you even get all these dresses from?"

"Most of them are Vivian's. She had some in her closet and shipped the rest here." Kisara explained

"Anzu dear, to make a custom dress means I have to work. I don't want to work. Besides, Kisara has no idea what she wants in a dress." Vivian snorted

"Actually..." Kisara started, sitting up, "I do have an idea."

Juniper pulled out her sketchpad. "Ready." the red-head said with a nod

"It needs to be short, ending about here on my thighs. Um, preferably with no straps. It needs to be tight at the top but not tight enough to kill me. Also have the chest low. Can I get a train with it, too?" Kisara said

"How specific. When did you think this up." Vivian asked, narrowing her eyes at Kisara

"I dunno. Off the top of my head, I guess!" Kisara said, giggling nervously

"Vivian and I will start working on it immediately. Or as soon as I finish with the designs." Juniper said

"Thanks so much, Juniper!" Kisara said, giving Juniper a big hug

Juniper smiled and used her free hand to give Kisara a side-hug

"Group hug!" Anzu shouted, pulling Vivian into the hug as well. The girls giggled. "Okay, now that I have to work, you guys need to go." Vivian said, pushing Anzu and Kisara out the door

"Hey!" Kisara said while Anzu stuck out her tongue at the Asian. The door slammed shut behind the two. "Could you at least not do it in my room?" Kisara said, pouting slightly

Anzu laughed. "Since we have the rest of the day, want to head to the water park?" Anzu asked

Kisara flinched. "Um, is there deep pools?" she asked

"Yep! I've been there several times." Anzu said

"I dunno. My hair is pretty long... it would take forever to dry." Kisara said, looking away from her friend

"What's wrong, Kisa? Afraid to get wet?" Anzu teased

"No!" Kisara said, vehemently shaking her head

"Can't swim?" Anzu asked

"I can." was the reply

"Then I see no problem with it! Let's go to the water park!" the brunette cheered, dashing out of the apartment; arms linked with Kisara's.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Yahoo!" Jonouchi shouted, sliding down one of the biggest slides there.  
The blonde landed in the pool below with a grand splash. "Did ya see that, Honda?" he grinned, shaking out his hair

"That was pretty good, Jonouchi, but it can't beat this!" and with that the brunette slid down the slide head first and whooshed into the air. For a moment he floated, undisturbed by gravity; arms out and in a pose like Peter Pan. Then, he started falling. With tremendous flourish, Honda twirled into several aerial somersaults before diving into the water; barely disturbing it. "Bravo!" his friends cheered while Jonouchi grumbled about how boring it was.

"What about you, Kisara? Aren't you gonna go down the slid?" Yugi asked. Kisara was sitting with her feet in the pool and Yugi was submerged in the water beside her. "No, Yugi-kun. I don't feel like it." Kisara said with a weak smile

The tri-colored boy looked at Kisara with concerned eyes. The girl twitched under his gaze. Even though Yugi was an adorable panda cinnamon-roll, his gaze seemed to look deep into her soul, past the image she put up and staring at the insecure small girl she was on the inside. For a moment, his purple eyes flashed crimson and seemed more leaner and full of intuitive wisdom. The boy sighed. "Whatever reason you don't want to go in the water is a valid reason." he said

"Couldn't it be I just don't want to go into the water?" Kisara said, kicking her feet slowly

"No, because then you wouldn't even have your feet in it." he giggled

Kisara pouted. "Mean panda-kun." she muttered

The boy laughed good-naturedly. "You don't have to stay and keep me company, Yugi-kun." Kisara said

"It's fine, really." he said

"I can't help but feel I'm taking away your fun." she sighed

"Your not! I'm staying because I want to stay, it's okay." he assured. She shook her head and leaned back. The sun felt nice, but she didn't really want a tan. "I'm going to go in the shade. You can get your Egyptian tan." Kisara said, pulling her legs out of the water

"H-Hai. Bye, Kisara-chan!" Yugi said, waving to her.

'Man, he's so fricken adorable.' she thought as she dropped into her seat. Jonouchi and Honda were splash-fighting another group in the pool while Anzu was swimming with two other girls. Despite what Kisara expected, Yugi was still sitting at the edge of the pool. 'Guess he really wanted to stay.' she thought, tilting her head back with a yawn. When she tilted her head back the sun shone brightly into her eyes. 'That was a mistake!' she thought with a yelp.  
Kisara rubbed her blinded eyes and gazed back at the pool. She gasped. Beside Yugi was, another Yugi?! The other Yugi had more edgier blonde streaks, had a tan, and was slightly taller. He was sitting where Kisara was. The second Yugi turned his head slightly and looked at Kisara. His crimson eyes narrowed slightly.

 _"Kisara..."_ he said

The white-haired girl flinched. His voice was deep, edgy, and did he just say her name?! He smiled. 'Maybe I spent too much time in the sun.' she thought, rubbing her eyes.

 _"Take care of my cousin."_

When Kisara stopped rubbing her eyes, he was gone. She squinted at the spot. Yugi, the real one, turned and had a sheepish and guilty look. She frowned as Yugi mouthed an apology. 'Why would he apologize?' she thought, reclining once more only to be blinded again.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"How was the water park?" Ichikiwa asked, tossing the Kisara a towel. Ichikiwa and Okawa were sitting on the couch in the sitting room when Kisara came back from the water park. It wasn't too late, as the sun had set not to long ago.

"Fine." Kisara sighed, rubbing her hair vigorously with the towel

"I mean, did you swim?" Ichikiwa asked

"No." Kisara spat, storming off to her room

"What's up with her?" Okawa asked. The purple haired boy shrugged. "Got no idea." he said. Moments later Kisara came stomping back into the room. "THEY ARE STILL IN MY ROOM!" she shouted

"Heh heh. It's alright, Kisa. Why don't you go over to the Kaiba Mansion, then?" Ichikiwa said. Kisara grumbled something but went to the front door to put her shoes on. "I'm taking your overcoat." she said

"Remember to bring it back!" Ichikiwa shouted after

"She can't swim?" Okawa asked

"She can, but hates the water. Bad memories." Ichikiwa said, looking glum

"Oh, well, want to watch that show Vivian was raving about?" Okawa asked, trying to get rid of the dreary atmosphere her question caused

"Sure, why not!" Ichikiwa said

"I'll make the popcorn!" Okawa said, suddenly in the kitchen

"NO! YOU'LL BURN THE KITCHEN DOWN!" Ichikiwa shouted, leaping over the couch

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kozato was fortunately able to bring the white-haired girl to her destination. "Thanks Kozato!" Kisara said, waving at the boy

"It's no problem. Also if you see Naomi-chan, could you tell her I'm here to pick her up?" Kozato asked

"Aw, here to pick up your girlfriend?" Kisara teased. Kozato's face flushed and he mumbled something under his breath. "If I see her, I'll tell her." Kisara promised, entering the mansion. Surprisingly a lot of the maids were running about. Kisara waited in the entrance hall until she saw Naomi's spiky dark brown hair. Ran Naomi was one of the most hard-working girls at the Kaiba mansion. She was trying her hardest to be the top dog there. Naomi was short but tough. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that she normally had in a ponytail to stay out of her face. She had grayish green eyes.

"Naomi-chan!" Kisara said, waving. The dark skinned girl whipped her head around. "Oh, hey Kisara-chan! Wassup?" Naomi asked

"Nothing much. Vivian and Juniper-chan are using my room as their workshop so I'm staying over here. By the way, your boyfriend is looking for you." Kisara said

Another maid, Sakane-Shojen Azami (who was Naomi's best friend), stopped right beside the two girls. "Eh? Eiichi-kun, huh?" Azami giggled. Azami had short gray hair in a bob cut with wild, vibrant gray eyes.

"S-Shut up! Get back to work!" Naomi snapped. Azami laughed. "You sound like Rye-san." Azami said before running off into another room. Hashi Rye was the head woman; she was harsh and brutal, as she survived through Gozaburo. Naomi rolled her eyes. "I love Azami sometimes, but she's so annoying sometimes." Naomi said

"Aren't we all? Anyway what's going on?" Kisara asked

"Well Azami and I were playing with Noah and Mokuba in the living room and I think a cat got in here because Mokuba left a window wide open next to a tree. I didn't see anything but I heard some other girl said she saw it. Gray, tabby, the smartest cat she'd ever seen." Naomi explained

"Ouch."

"Yeah, Kaiba-san is not going to be happy so we're trying to get rid of it. Is he allergic?"

"I don't know." Kisara said

"Oh well. I'm going to set out some cat food and hopefully we'll find it. Azami, Shawna, Vanessa, and I are going to stay back and see if we can find it before Kaiba-san comes back." Naomi sighed

"Oh, want me to go tell Kozato-kun?" Kisara asked

"Nah, I'll have on of the girls going out do it." Naomi said. Sure enough, the rest of the maids were filing out. "Good luck, Naomi-chan." one of them said. Naomi tapped the girl on the shoulder before she passed. "Hey, could you tell Kozato that I won't be out as yet. I'll probably have to stay the night." Naomi said

"Hehehe." the girl giggled "I'll tell your boyfriend."

Naomi blushed. "Why do you guys keep on thinking he's my boyfriend!" Naomi squeaked

"We all know it, Naomi-chan. He says it himself, too. You're the only one in denial." Kisara laughed

Naomi stepped on Kisara's foot and stormed off. "Ow... you didn't have to do that..." the white haired girl whined, hopping on one foot dramatically after her friend.

Kisara found Naomi in the sitting room with Noah, Shawna, Vanessa, Azami, and Mokuba. "Hey Kisa-chan!" Shawna and Vanessa said

Shawna and Vanessa were twins. They both had brown eyes and black hair in two ponytails held by two brown bows. The only way to tell them apart was by the voice difference, where Vanessa's voice was a bit higher, or their bangs. Shawna had white bangs and Vanessa had gray bangs. The twins were the youngest girls who worked there, being the same age as Kisara.

"What kind of cat is it?" Kisara asked

"I have no idea! All I know is that Seto doesn't like animals! I mean he likes animals but not in the house." Mokuba rambled

"Cause he's a prick." Noah sniffed

"Oy!" everyone scolded the green haired boy. Noah huffed and tossed his short hair.

"The cat was gray with dark gray stripes and green eyes!" Vanessa piped up, "I don't know what type of cat it was though..."

"Did you see it too?" Naomi asked Shawna

"No..." Shawna sighed

"But you two are joined at the hip!" Azami shouted

"I was searching the other room across the hall and I guess Vanessa finished searching faster than I did!" Shawna said

"Whatever. What is important is for us to find that cat before he gets back! Mokuba you'll go with Noah and search the lower floor. Shawna and Vanessa will take the west side, and Kisara, Azami, and I will take the east side." Naomi said

"Hai!" the search parties said before departing

.

"So..." Naomi said

"So..." Azami echoed

"So what?" Kisara asked, looking dubious

"So... how are you feeling about the party?" Naomi asked

"Facing off against your evil arch-nemesis who is as pretty as she is horrid." Azami said

"Um, I really don't want to go..." Kisara sighed

"WHAT?!" both girls exclaimed

"Why not?" Naomi asked, "Scared for the ultimate battle for your bae?"

"Well," Kisara started, opening a door, "I don't really like Nekoette and I'm already nervous for the party Schroeder-san is hosting. I don't think it's good for my nerves."

"I can see why you'd be nervous about both of those guys..." Naomi frowned

"I know! Schroeder-sama is creepy! One time I went with Kaiba-sama to the Kaiba Corp to greet him and when Kaiba-sama's back was turned he kept on flirting with me! He was ugly but I love men with accents." Azami sighed

"Accents?" Kisara said

"I fall easily for them. If Kaiba-sama had an accent I think I would've been dead by now." Azami grinned

Kisara tried to imagine that. "Eh, can't see it happening." the white haired girl shrugged

"It's okay. Leave Azami to her crazy fetishes." Naomi grinned, nudging Kisara with her elbow

Azami stuck her tongue out at her friends. "Shut up!" she said good-naturedly

"Anyway, enough chit-chat!" Naomi said with a clap, "We have to search."

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

The three girls had searched through all the rooms with open doors and hadn't found even a hairball. They were nearing Seto's room when Kisara asked the most important question.

"Shouldn't Seto be home by now?" she asked as they exited a room

"Wait," Naomi said, checking her watch, "OH MY GOSH YOU"RE RIGHT!" she screamed

"We need to check his room and see if he's there." Azami said, taking off quickly. Kisara and Naomi followed their gray haired friend. Azami stopped outside of Seto's room. Naomi and Azami turned to Kisara. "What?!" the girl squeaked

"He likes you. If you open the door you won't get in trouble." Naomi said while Azami nodded in agreement

Kisara frowned but still knocked. There was no reply so she slowly cracked the door open. Naomi quickly stuck her head underneath Kisara's and Azami stood on her toes to peek above Kisara's head. All three of the girls nearly bit back a cry when they opened the door. Seto was inside. He was at his desk with his laptop on, but what worried them the most was that there was a gray cat on his lap that he was petting. "THE CAT!"

All three girls tumbled into the room in surprise. Seto and the cat both turned their heads to look at the group of intruders. Kisara turned her head behind her. Mokuba was the one who had shouted. Beside the black haired boy, was Noah, who was texting someone on his phone. "The twins went home, by the way. Something about it being too late." Noah said. The green haired boy raised his head to see his older brother. "Oh. _He's_ home." Noah said, lowering his head back to his phone.

"Um..." Kisara said, turning her head back to the brunette. She couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed. "It's not what it looks like?" she offered lamely

"What are you doing petting a cat? In the house? I thought you hated animals in here?" Mokuba asked, jumping over the three girls and towards his brother

"I never said I hated animals in the house." Seto said with an eye roll, "I said you can't get a pet."

"But WHY?!" Mokuba whined

"Because no one is ever here to take care of it?" Seto said

"Kisara is here!" Mokuba said, pulling the girl up

"ʷᵘᵗ?" Kisara said

"Roland always has her taking care of Mika so it's perfect! She'll be over often enough to give a dog enough attention." Mokuba said, his eyes shining

"I want a dog." Noah said, putting his phone away

The cat that was on Seto's lap leaped to the floor. Standing between the brunette and the others, it hissed at them. "You're offending the cat." Naomi whispered, getting off of the floor slowly

"Anyway, who's cat is it?" Mokuba asked, crouching to calm the angry feline

"You don't remember? She used to come over all the time." Seto said

"Um, no?" Mokuba replied

"Who is this girl we are talking about?" Azami piped

"I don't remember a girl coming over with a cat." Naomi frowned

"Rye-san would remember her." Seto said

Kisara tapped her chin thoughtfully. Rye was the only person Kisara knew that Seto used honorifics with. She supposed it was because Rye had been through Gozaburo, but then again, so had Nishioka.

"What's her name?" Azami asked, crouching next to Mokuba.  
The black haired boy lowered his head to look at the golden name-tag that was attached to a green collar around the cat's neck. "Praline." Mokuba said

"Do you think you could find a girl with a cat named Praline?" Kisara asked Noah

"Definitely not! I refuse to waste my time looking for a girl Seto could simply tell you about right now!" Noah huffed

Everyone in the room turned to the teen CEO. He shrugged in reply. "I refuse."

"W-W-Well I refuse your refusal!" Mokuba exclaimed, jumping up from his seat on the floor

"To bad. You've met her plenty of times. It's up to you to remember her, Mokuba." Seto said, turning his attention back to his laptop.  
Hearing him say that, the others knew that the conversation was closed and if they didn't want to be yelled at then they should remove themselves. "Come on, Praline-tan." Azami cooed, opening her arms to hold the cat.  
As they left the room, Kisara looked dubiously at Seto before she closed the door. "NANI?! Kami! It's late!" Naomi screeched, looking at her watch, "Kozato is probably mad at me for staying out so late..."

"Ne, didn't you have one of the girls tell Eiichi-kun that you were going to stay back?" Azami said

"Oh wait, you're right..." Naomi blushed

"What about your parents?" Mokuba asked.  
Despite them being responsible (or semi-responsible) adults, Azami and Naomi still lived with their parents. Naomi was twenty-four (Kozato is twenty-five). "My parents are out of the country at the moment." Naomi said

"Ne... I'll have to tell them I'll come home late. Sera-chan will probably be mad with me, though." Azami sighed

"Oh wait! I have to take care of Tsutsumi-chan! She's barely eighteen!" Naomi squeaked

"Just tell her to stay over with my parents. She'll be fine." Azami shrugged

Naomi pouted and took out her phone. "By the way, Kisa-chan, where are you going to sleep?" Azami asked

"What do you mean? I'm staying here? Vivian and Juniper are in my room..." Kisara said

"No. I mean when you come over you sleep..." Azami said, gesturing in the direction of the room they had just left

"T-That's not true! I do sleep in other rooms, in fact! Tell them, Mokuba." Kisara blushed

The black haired boy turned his attention away from the game Noah was playing on his phone. "She's right, actually. Kisara has been sleeping in the room adjacent to Noah's." he said

Kisara smiled in pride. Azami pouted. The gray haired girl opened her mouth but Naomi cut her off. "I told your parents and they said it was fine." Naomi interrupted

"Yes!" Azami said, jumping in the air

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Since their objective was complete, and it was quite late, the merry little group disbanded. Mokuba took Praline into his room because the cat seemed to like him best. It was quite reasonable because according to Seto's word, Mokuba should know the cat and her owner.  
Despite what Kisara thought, Naomi and Azami actually stayed over at the mansion more often than she thought. The two girls shared a room down the east hall, instead of where Mokuba and Noah slept, which was right on the edge of the west hall. "Well, this is goodnight." Naomi said, giving Kisara a tight hug

"Aw, your killing me." Kisara said, trying to keep a steady breathing pace

"At least she's killing you with love~" Azami giggled, joining in on the hug.

Being the adorable cinnamon-roll he is, Mokuba jumped into the hug and pulled Noah with him. "Goodnight!" Azami and Naomi said when they pulled away.  
The remaining three children bid each other goodnight before going into their respective rooms.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

'Tomorrow is Nekoette's party.' Kisara thought ruefully, playing with the edge of her sheets. The white haired girl hadn't been awake very long, and by the a little light shone into the room from the blinds, she knew it was still early. 'Maybe I could feign sickness, but then Nekoette would hog Seto up.' she thought  
All of her ideas of getting out of going to the party were shot down by her inner thoughts. "You know, I'm just going to have to convince Seto to let me miss the party." she said with determination, getting up.  
Kisara opened the door of her room to be greeted by a cold, empty hall. "Was the air conditioner on all night?" she said out loud, walking down the hall to her boss.  
She took a quick detour to stop by the _Minato Grounds_ painting, before heading back on her original route.

'Should I knock?' she wondered, looking at the door as she neared it. Surprisingly, before she got there Seto opened the door and came out. "G-Good morning!" she twittered, nervous because she hadn't fully planned her confrontation

"Hey, Kisa." Seto said. The brunette was fully clothed, except for his jacket which he was just about to put on. Kisara quickly snatched his jacket and pulled it over her shoulders. 'How do these straps stay on?' she pondered

"Oy!" he snapped

"I'm cold!" she replied, walking down the hall

"Well look at what you're wearing." he huffed, pulling a part of the jacket open.

The white-haired girl was wearing an over-sized shirt and probably nothing underneath. When the realization hit the girl, her face turned a ruby red. "I-I-I... SHUT UP!" she squeaked, pulling the jacket closed.

Seto looked on in amusement. He was definitely taller then Kisara, so the jacket completely dwarfed her, making her petite frame look even smaller. "Why'd you come all the way down here anyway?" Seto asked the girl

"Oh! Right. Um, do... do I really need to go to Nekoette's party?" Kisara stuttered. She had completely forgotten her true purpose for coming and she had forgotten what she was originally going to say. "I mean, it isn't a formal one so I don't really need to go." she said, deciding to wing-it, "You could always just say, 'Oh yeah, Kisara doesn't need to go to the girl that hates her most's party. It's a terrible idea so I won't do that to her'."

"No."

"Ne?! Why Seto!" she whined

"If I have to suffer, you have to suffer." he said

The white-haired girl gasped. "How dare you! Ever heard of chivalry? The next time Nishioka-san comes to scold you I'm not going to bail your butt out of trouble." she scowled

"As if that'll ever happen." the brunette snorted

"It will. Karma~" Kisara sang

"Yeah, yeah. If it bothers you this much, why don't you just go to school today." he said

"Really?!" Kisara asked

"A change of scenery might help your nerves. Think of it as a compromise." Seto smirked

"Yay!" she said, dashing off to her room

"My jacket!" he snapped

"Sorry~" she giggled, running back. She tossed the jacket at his face with a laugh, then ran to her room while holding down the shirt.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Kisara unfortunately didn't have a school uniform at the moment, but she did find one in the room with girls clothing. It perturbed her to who the clothes belonged to, but she was certain it couldn't be anyone bad. After all, Nishioka was the one who showed her the place. Halfway down the gran staircase, Kisara realized she forgot her phone in the bedroom she was sleeping in. "Whoops! Wouldn't want to forget that." she said, dashing back up the stairs.  
In her rush when she emerged from the room, she almost ran into a half-awake Noah. "Sorry Noah!" she apologized

"It's fine." he yawned, rubbing an eye

"Hey, do you have a choker that'll match my outfit?" Kisara asked.

Noah looked at Kisara, blinking a few times to focus his gaze. Kisara wore a white shirt underneath a pink blazer and a short, ruffled navy skirt and a blue bow on the white shirt's neckline. "Um, I think I have something." the green haired boy said, going back into his room. He came back out with a pink choker that had a small pink heart a shade darker centered on it. "Pink?" Kisara asked incredulously

"I think it'll go best with your outfit." Noah shrugged, handing it to her

"Can you put it on for me? Also why do you have a pink choker in the first place?" she asked, handing back the item and crouching

"There was a dark green one I wanted but it was only in a three pack." he explained, quickly placing it around her neck

"Don't you hate three packs sometimes? Also thanks." Kisara said

"No problem." Noah said with a small smile

Kisara quickly ran to the top of the grand staircase to see Seto waiting at the bottom. "I was wondering what happened to you." he said with an eye roll

She simply shrugged as she slid down the banister to the bottom. Passing the brunette, she walked to the kitchen, also passing Azami on her way. The kitchen was occupied by two other people: Mokuba, who was sitting at a counter eating waffles, and Naomi, who was making the waffles. "Good morning." Kisara said peppily

"Kon'nichiwa." Mokuba yawned _**(A/N: Kon'nichiwa means 'hi')**_

"Geez, what is up with you and Noah this morning?" Kisara asked, snagging a few waffles

"We're tired! Also you're going to school today?" the black haired boy asked

"Yup! Seto said a change of scenery will calm my nerves." she shrugged

"It might. Are you coming with Noah and I? I'm pretty sure our school starts a bit later then the school." Mokuba said

"I dunno." was the reply.

Silence filled the kitchen as the two teens battled in an unspoken war to see who could eat the most waffles the fastest. Three minutes later, Naomi had enough. "If you two don't stop and leave some for everyone else I'm going to stuff these waffles down your throat!" Naomi snapped, pointing the frying pan at them

"Gomen'nasai!" Mokuba and Kisara shouted, dashing from the kitchen

"Ready to go?" Seto asked, startling the two children. The brunette had been leaning against the wall on his phone. "Oh, your taking me to school?" Mokuba and Kisara asked at the same time

"Just Kisara. Her classes start earlier." Seto said

"I knew it!" Mokuba said, jumping up and down

After saying goodbye, the two teens left Mokuba and Noah. Once outside, Kisara gasped in shock when she saw a motorcycle instead of a limo. "Get on." Seto smirked.

Kisara awkwardly tossed her leg over the bike and clung onto the boy in front of her. Seto snorted. "You've never been on a motorcycle before?" he asked

Before the girl could reply, her vision flashed red.

 _._

 _She bounced up and down on the bike, feeling much like a sack of potatoes with her arms and legs bound. The ground was so close to her head; she didn't know how close her feet were to the racing ground, but she was hoping it wasn't close. She watched in a calm fear, blood rushing around aimlessly about her body and the fast pace of her heart pounding ruthlessly in her ears; yet she still felt eerily calm, despite knowing what would happen if her hair-which was dangerously close to the speeding back tire-would get caught up in the wheel. In her heart, she knew it would happen, and yet she felt numb. She closed her eyes in anticipation, knowing it was going to happen soon, then the motorcycle hit a bump._

 _._

Kisara quickly raised her hand to the left side of her forehead. The hair there had taken forever to grow back, but at least it did. If she looked carefully at her scalp there, she could see the darker shade it was. "Nope." she said, her voice somehow managing to sound normal

Despite not facing her, she was sure the boy could tell it was a lie. "You won't fall off, if you're worried about that." he said with an eye roll

"Eh..." she said with a shrug, pulling her feet up. There was no more conversation between the two because the motorcycle took off like a rocket. The white haired girl let out a surprised shriek. "You could've warned me!" she shouted over the wind

"Where would the fun be in that?" was the reply.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

Fortunately for Kisara, Seto knew how to drive a motorcycle. In fact, she enjoyed it.  
She turned her head to the side to watch all of the cars flash by. Her driver was going very, very fast. She didn't mind though. Kisara stuck her head out from behind Seto to see in front of her. 'Everything seems to go so fast.' she thought  
Suddenly something wet splat against her cheek. She pulled back behind the brunette and shakily brought a hand to her cheek. It was a bug. She frowned and flicked it off her finger. "Ne, Seto! Don't you have the screen up?" she pouted

Stopping at a light, the boy replied to her. "Yeah, got a bug on you?" he laughed

"Yes! And it's not funny!" she pouted

"It happened to Mokuba so many times before." he said

The girl scowled and shifted a bit so she could see in front of her. "I don't see the screen." she frowned

The brunette grabbed her hand and pressed it against the clear glass. "Wow! That, it, it's really clear." she stuttered, drawing her hand back. It was slightly creepy feeling something that you couldn't see. Seto chuckled at her before telling her to pull her feet back up so he could drive.

.

The ride was fantastic, except for that one time when the brunette drove through a clearly red light and almost made three cars crash. Other than that it was completely safe! It's not like they were going way past the speed limit or anything. How dare you think something like that, they were responsible children! _**(A/N: XD)**_

Seto pulled his motorcycle up into the school lot. The front of the school was full, so when Seto pulled up everyone turned and looked. "So?" Seto asked

"That was amazing! I want a motorcycle know!" Kisara squealed

"Sure. Mokuba and I will make you one." he said

Now Kisara knew Seto's rules on PDA. It went from really small things like handshakes and small hugs, to a big jump to everything dealing with sexual contact. But, Kisara was way to happy to remember this. The white haired girl tossed herself on the brunette and gave him the biggest hug ever. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she shouted.  
If Seto hadn't propped himself up with his back leg, he, Kisara, and the bike would've fell right to the concrete. "Could you make it blue and white like yours? And stars on it! Wait, no stars. Lightning bolts!" she ranted

"Yeah, you better get to class." he dead-panned

"Right! See you later!" she said, dashing off with unimaginable energy

Unfortunately, Nekoette saw the whole fiasco. Enraged, the bluenette pinned Kisara to the wall. Seto hadn't even left yet. "Oy! What do you think you're doing?" Nekoette snapped

"Nekoette!" Seto berated

The blue-haired girl turned her head behind her for a fraction of a second, but that was all Kisara needed. Kisara brought her knee up and hit Nekoette in her gut and smacked her back with her elbow. The crowd gasped. Kisara bit her lip as she looked at the other girl writhing in pain. Kisara looked up to wear Seto was but he wasn't there. 'Guess he already left.' she thought, quickly going inside the school.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Man Kisara! That was so cool!" Jonouchi drawled

Once Kisara got inside the building, she was mobbed by her friends. "T-Thanks." she blushed

"I didn't know you could fight! We could finally have our street gang! You, me, and Jonouchi!" Honda said

"Um, no thanks." Kisara said

"Okay... oh ya! Why were ya on money-bags motorcycle?" Jonouchi asked

"Because we are friends?" Kisara said, tilting her head to the side

Anzu coughed. "Yeah right." Anzu said quickly, under the cover of her coughs

"Anyway, we should probably get to class. The bell will ring any second now." Yugi said, saving Kisara from her friends' interrogation

"But-" Jonouchi was cut off by the bell. The group sighed. "We'll be back!" Honda said, waving to the others as he and Jonouchi left the group

"Saved by the gods." Kisara sighed, holding her hand over her heart

"You won't be so lucky later." Anzu giggled, going off to her own class

.

Anzu's prediction was spot on. Jonouchi and Honda kept on persistently hounding her, not to mention Nekoette and her cronies as well. "Class dismissed." the teacher said, hearing the bell ring

In a flash, the majority of the students were out the door. Kisara quickly stuffed her books into her bag and got up. On her way to the door, a girl bumped into her, knocking her books over. Kisara fell to the floor with a thud. "Oh, my gosh! I am like, so sorry!" the girl said, holding out a hand for Kisara to take

As Kisara grabbed the girl's outstretched hand, the girl said, "Watch your back, b*."

Kisara frowned and dusted herself off as the perpetrator fled out the door with the rest of her group. 'What a load of jerks...' Kisara thought, picking up her books.

The white-haired girl strode out into the hallway with as much dignity as she had left. The halls were packed, and the group of girls who had terrorized her were no where in sight. 'Let's see... my last class is in the back hall.' Kisara thought as she checked the schedule she had taped inside her locker. Grabbing the needed books, she closed the locker shut and jogged through the halls to make it to her class on time.

'I hate this class.' Kisara thought with a pout, 'It's so far away from my locker and by the time I get there everyone else is already in the class.'

The white haired girl rounded a corner only to be slammed into the row of lockers by none other than Nekoette. "Thought you could get away, you little hoe?" the bluenette snarled

"What do you mean?" Kisara panted, her words coming out in bunches as Nekoette had her arm on her neck.

"Don't think I don't know who you are or what you used to do." Nekoette hissed

Kisara gulped. "Yeah, no one else may know but my nee-san told me what you used to do for a living. Suddenly you don't seem as innocent as you try to be, huh? I know all of your tricks, you little slut." the blue haired girl berated

Kisara winced as her head started pounding and hers eyes clouded over red. She shook her head before whispering to Nekoette, "Takes one to know one."

The white haired girl kneed Nekoette in her nether region. Though it wasn't very effective, it gave Kisara the room to elbow the bluenette in her gut and make a mad dash to her class, which was still two halls away. "A-After her!" Nekoette cried from the ground

Nekoette's cronies darted after the fleet-footed white haired girl. 'I'm not going to make it!' Kisara thought worriedly as she dashed down the corridor. Suddenly, a closet door opened up and she was yanked inside. No less than two seconds later, the group of girls pounded by. The door didn't have a window, but it did have breathing holes slanting to the ground so Kisara could see their feet rushing past her. Realizing she wasn't alone, the girl turned around to see her rescuer. "S-Shoji-kun?!" she gasped

"Close, but not quite." came a soft, British voice

"Ryou-kun!" Kisara squeaked, tackling the boy in a hug the best she could in the cramped closet, "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Miho-chan." he frowned

Kisara giggled. "It's not funny!" he protested

"She's a nice girl, Ryou-kun." she said

"She's a bit, clingy." he said slowly

"Ever tried telling her that?" Kisara asked

"No! Of course not! Why would I want to hurt her feelings?" he pouted

"You wouldn't be hurting her feelings! Miho-chan isn't a naturally clingy girl. It's just that Anzu-chan told me before you came Honda-kun liked her a lot, and she liked him a lot but then Honda-kun met Jonouchi-kun's sister Serenity-chan and Honda-kun liked Serenity-chan better because Honda-kun didn't know Miho-chan liked him so now she's trying to make her affection as obvious as possible." Kisara rambled

"Breath." Ryou giggled

"I am! But did my point get across?" she asked

"Yeah. I'll talk to her." he sighed

After a moment of silence, Kisara asked, "Do you do this often?"

Ryou bit his lip. "Maybe." he whispered

"Ryou-kun!" Kisara said, lightly smacking his chest, "How do you not get in trouble?"

"Um, I got a little help." he said, taking a note out of his pocket

"Lucky~!" Kisara cooed

"You can have it." Ryou said

"Nani?! But you need it! This is a one time thing." Kisara said

"No, it's alright. You can have it. I have more." Ryou said

Kisara blinked before snatching the note out of his hand. "Arigato~!" she giggled giddily

"It's no problem, Kisara-chan. You should go though, I think they'll be gone by now." Ryou said

"Ne?! You're right! I don't want to miss class!" she said opening the door, "Bye Ryou-kun! And thanks for the note!" she stage-whispered

Ryou giggled, and waved to her, a light blush tinting his cheeks. 'She smells like cinnamon and sugar~'

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

As soon as the bell rang Kisara leaped out of her seat like a gazelle and was already out the classroom before anyone was in the halls. She stopped by the closet she and Ryou were hiding in and found the boy asleep in there. 'Kawaii~!' Kisara cooed in her head, snapping a quick picture with her phone. She sent it to Shoji and Miho before shaking the boy awake. "Ryou-kun, wake up! People are leaving their classes now. School's over." Kisara said

"What?! No, you bloody wanker! I don't want mmnfm..." Ryou mumbled

Kisara covered her mouth with her hands. "Ill pretend I didn't hear that." she said, yanking him out the closet. The boy woke up with a yelp as he landed on the girl. "Hello!" she giggled, helping him stand up

"Sorry!" he squeaked

"It's alright," she said, closing the closet door, "Here's your note, by the way."

"Oh, thanks! You could've kept it." he said

"No, I don't plan on coming back to school after this." she shivered

Ryou laughed. "Guess school is actually hell for you, right?"

"It's not funny!" she squeaked, smacking his arm good-naturedly

"Stop abusing me~" he pouted, holding his arm dramatically

"Stop being so adorable!" she cooed, pinching his cheeks

"Ow~! That hurts, Kisara-chan!" he whined

"You are such an adorable little baby, though! Shoji-kun is definitely the mature one." Kisara said with a nod

"You hurt my feelings comparing me to Shoji-nii-chan." he frowned, rubbing his cheeks

"Aw, I'm sorry, Ryou-kun! You are so much more lovable, though!" she said, glomping him

"Who's more lovable than who?" a deep voice said

The two white-haired teens gulped. At this moment, they had walked to the front of the school. "K-Kon'nichiwa, Shoji-kun/nii-chan." they said, bowing low

The elder looked down at the two before bursting out into laughter. "I'm just messing with you two. I'm here to pick Ryou up, but if you need a lift I can drop you off somewhere, Kisara." Shoji said

"O-Okay!" Kisara said.

.

It turned out that Shoji owned a motorbike. It was a chopper. It's colors were black and silver. Shoji tossed his leg over it. "You getting on?" he chuckled, grinning at Kisara's open mouth

The girl nodded and closed her mouth before climbing on behind Ryou. "Where to?" Shoji asked Kisara

"My apartment." she said

"Got it." the eldest said, revving up the engine before taking off.

.

✿▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬✿

.

"Thanks, Shoji-kun!" Kisara said, waving to the two boys as they drove off. The white-haired girl went into the building to see Ichikiwa at the desk. "Day shift?" she asked, surprised

"I didn't think I'd be on the day shift again, either." he sighed

Kisara plopped down across him. "What happened?" she asked

"So the guy who was supposed to have this shift had a personal emergency out of the country so he won't be here for a bit. There's another guy who was supposed to fill his shift but he had a doctor's appointment." Ichikiwa sighed, running a hand through his hair

"My poor baby~" Kisara cooed, rubbing Ichikiwa's free hand comfortingly

"Anyway, how was school?" Ichikiwa asked

"Terrible! Nekoette hounded me in between classes and before my last class she had me pinned up against the wall!" Kisara shouted

"Geez! That girl is terrible. Did Vivian's self defense classes pay off?" Ichikiwa asked

"Yes! I got away but her gang started chasing me. Thankfully Ryou-kun saved me. He was hiding from Miho-chan in a closet." she giggled

"Ryou-kun?" Ichikiwa asked

"You know, Shoji-kun's younger brother?" she said

"Right, right." he said with a nod

"Anyway, I have homework to get done. Are the girls done with my dress?" Kisara asked

"I wouldn't know. They were still in your room when I came down." he shrugged

"Oh well. Thanks, anyway." Kisara sighed, entering the elevator

"See ya later!" he waved

.

"Vivy! Are you done?!" Kisara asked, pounding on her bedroom door

"No!" was the reply

Kisara opened her mouth but her head started pounding again.

.

 _"Appwes, appwes!" a baby Kisara chanted_

 _"Sara-chan~" a soft voice cooed. The toddler Kisara turned around to see a tall, pale skinned lady smiling at her. The lady had long white hair and was wearing a flowing summer dress but Kisara couldn't see her face. "Kaa-san!" Kisara shouted, running to the lady and hugging her legs_

 _"Want to pick apples, Sara-chan?" the lady cooed_

 _"Appwes! Appwes!" Kisara chanted. The lady laughed and picked Kisara up before spinning in a circle with the girl. Kisara couldn't help but laugh as the smell of apples filled her senses._

.

"Kisara?"

"Y-Yeah?" the girl said, blinking fast to try and rid the red that was clouding her vision

"Go sit in the foyer and let Juniper and I move this stuff to my room." Vivian said

"G-Got it." Kisara said, hobbling over to the foyer. The girl collapsed against the door as her head pounded relentlessly. "No..." she whined weakly. Slowly the sound of Vivian and Juniper moving in the distance faded to the sounds of feet running along a carpeted floor.

.

 _'Run, run, run.'_

 _A small, white haired girl ran along the plush carpet. She ran in and out through the pools of moonlight that was filtering through the window. 'Don't let him find you.' she thought, turning down another hall. She pushed a door open and slammed it shut. Looking around the room, she grabbed all the things she could and dragged them to blocking the door. Once she had dragged all the chairs and small tables she could, she looked around for somewhere to hide before her eyes settled on the window._

 _Her small, chubby legs took her over in a jiffy and she gazed out into the rolling fields of orchards bathed in moonlight, making them look ethereal. After a few tries, the girl managed to shove the window open. She leaned out of the window to gaze at the ground far below her. Even though she was only on the second floor, to her tininess, she was much higher. Suddenly the sound of the door handle was heard. The girl gulped and gazed back down.  
She had made the climb before, but only once and that was in day time and she had been climbing up, not down. The sound of the door being unlocked bounced around the quiet room. The girl watched the door as scuffling sounds were heard. Suddenly someone started knocking. "Sara-chan, open the door. I'm sorry Sara-chan. It won't happen again. I'm very sorry." came a soft, calm voice._

 _The girl's eyes widened in fear. Now with no doubt in her mind, she swung a leg over the window sill and lowered her self down, feeling with her bare foot to find an indent in the wall. "KISARA OPEN THE F*CKING DOOR!" the voice screamed_

 _The girl started lowering herself down fast, but it wasn't fast enough. The door screeched open slightly, and she could see a sole, pale blue eye filled with madness boring into her. The girl never climbed so fast in her life. Halfway down a head poked out over the sill. It was a man's head, with white hair spooling around his head and pale blue eyes shone eerily at her. The girl screamed and fell the rest of the way down. Many curses fell out of the man's mouth before he turned around._

 _Pain was flooding through the girl, but somehow she found the strength to get up. 'Run, run, run, don't stop running.' she thought_

.

Kisara pulled herself to her feet and stumbled to her room only to smack into a closed door. She tried the handle only to find it locked. "Hold on, Kisara! Wait just a moment! I lost something crucial to the dress!" Vivian said

The white haired girl nodded before her the pounding in her head grew ten times worse. "Vivian open the door!" she snapped, banging hard on it

The door opened fast, making Kisara (who was leaning on it) fall onto Vivian. "Geez." Vivian snorted, stepping over Kisara and strutting to her room

Kisara sat up and pushed the door shut. She crawled to the far side of her bed and pulled a box from underneath it. In the box was a bunch of things Kisara had kept over the years and a smaller box. She took out the smaller box and climbed onto her bed before she opened it. In the smaller box was a stack of letters and a prescription pill bottle. She picked up the bottle but frowned when she saw that it was empty. She dropped it back in and gazed at the letters for a moment before shakily standing up. "I guess Advil will have to do." she sighed

When the girl came back into her room, she tossed herself onto her bed and accidentally tipped over the box. The bottle and a few letters spilled out. She mentally cursed as she tried to put the letters back in chronological order. Kisara paused when she got to the most recent letter. Hesitantly, she opened the worn envelope and took out a small folded sheet of paper.  
The girl slowly unfolded the letter to reveal messy handwriting and old water marks dotted all along it. The letter only had one sentence.

* * *

 _Save me nee-san_

* * *

'I'm sorry...' Kisara thought, hanging her head as she tried (but failed) to hold back the tears, 'But I can't go back.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kisara?" Ichikiwa whispered softly, opening the room door. He had been knocking for a while but got no answer. He opened the door to see Kisara lying on her bed, curled up in a ball. He slowly walked over and sighed when he saw what she had balled in her hand. He worked the letter out from her grasp and folded it back before placing it in the envelope. Ichikiwa put the envelope back in the small box and replaced the prescription bottle before placing the box into the bigger one. He crouched down and slid it back under Kisara's bed.

"I'll contact your oba-san." Ichikiwa whispered, patting Kisara's head before placing her under her covers.

"You're going to have a tough day in front of you, tomorrow." he said, walking to the door before stopping in the door frame, "You don't need to exhaust yourself like this."

* * *

 _ **I did it! Are you proud of me? *v* Lol jk. Sorry for not updating in forever. The next chapter will be Nekoette's party and a bit more about Kisara's past will be revealed! BTW, since I was posting more according to the seasons before and I missed like, ALL of summer I'm going to have to inform you about what season their in now.  
**_ _ **This takes place around the end of the school year, right before summer break. Zigfried's party is after summer break while Nekoette's is before. Also!, Kisara's past will be revealed after Zigfried's party arc, which should be posted after the Nekoette party arc. Anyway don't forget to**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. NOT AN UPDATE

**_Hello everyone! Sorry this is not an update. In fact, there won't be anymore updates. I've been very busy recently and I've been finding it hard to find inspiration to write this story anymore. Blueshipping still doesn't have too many fanfics and I'm sorry to say that I can't finish this and help the poor blueshipping community._**

 ** _Unfortunately, as much as I would like to keep this story up for people to read, I do wish to attach my email to a different account. So as of now, I'm sorry to inform you that The Life of a Secretary_ _and all of my other stories (and this account) will be deleted as soon as I transfer all of my unpublished documents to my new account. While I will not tell you guys what it is (as I won't be writing anymore Yu-Gi-Oh stories), I will tell you my new account is on Wattpad.  
I am so, so sorry, especially since I had a great idea and plot for this. Next chapter I post will be about the plot._**

 ** _I'm extremely sorry, and I know people do read this however this all could've been avoided if I didn't have as many silent readers. I have a lot of love, inspiration, and dedication, however I have a lot of stories and all of them need my attention. Unfortunately, I'm not very fair so not all of my stories get the same amount of care.  
That is where the readers come in. By giving your reviews on how much "you just love the story" gives the story the attention it needs to survive. However this story is not getting that love. I've seen a lot of other writers get a lot more reviews, and I understand that maybe I'm just lacking. But that's fine. I've learned all that I can on here._**

 ** _I'll probably come back, but with a different account name._**

 ** _And don't bother try reviewing now: it's too late. Just review some other writer's story, give them love and show that you appreciate them because FanFiction has something great: you don't need to provide any emails to give a review so use it._**

 ** _~A writer who hopes people learned something_**

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone! I have some great news! Someone kindly offered to take over the story, though they said they won't be updating it regularly._**

 ** _I don't know when the person will upload the story, but I won't take this delete the story until they upload it. It's the least I could do. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_**

 ** _Anyway the author is IGiveUntoUHolyWater and they are on Wattpad, though they did tell me they do have an account on fanfiction. Btw, when they do finally re-publish the book I'll update this, so look out for that. Again I'm very sorry guys, and this is a sad farewell.  
Bye. ;w;_**

 ** _~Anonymousy Girl_**


End file.
